


my flower

by onhos



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Cute Ending, Dark, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mentioned SHINee Ensemble, Minor Violence, Nature, Origin Story, Plot Twists, Romance, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments, War, jinki sweet flower child!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, kibum taemin and jjong have interesting characters too, this fic became my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: Ever since the great war, Jinki and Minho have been separated. They were once best friends who were destined to rule the elfish kingdom together, but now the moon's curse keeps them on opposite sides. Jinki, the sun, is the heir to the throne, while Minho, the moon, is a cursed and outcast traitor.But the sun and the moon can't be kept apart. When the two elves reunite by chance, Jinki recklessly reignites their old friendship, with dangerous consequences.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27
Collections: Summer of SHINee Round 2





	1. honey stem

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) this is my submission for summer of SHINee 2020!!
> 
> i really, really loved writing this! it was a new challenge for me, but I ended up treasuring this little magical world I created, so I hope you like it too!! it made my summer a lot brighter, and i really will never forget this story.
> 
> to my prompter: i loved your prompt, it stood out to me straight away because it was so interesting and fun! i hope i didn't stray too far from your original idea, I tried to keep the essence of your prompt while expanding on it! please let me know what you think <3 it ended up really long, and there are a few 5hinee subplots too, so i hope you don't mind <3
> 
> thanks for reading!!

**Spring: beginning**

In the marketplace, there is a stall unlike the others.

Elves bustle to and fro through the market, their pockets filled with gold coins. They talk amongst themselves, with chatter as warm as the spring sun. They stop at stalls, buying jam and blankets, spells and fruit, herbs and furniture.

There is one stall all elves are drawn to every Sunday. There are tall flowers growing from the grass around it. Vines curl around the stall. It seems to stand directly under the sun, and so beams of light fall directly on it, giving the stall a strange, irresistible glow. 

The man behind the stall is not any different from the other elves around him, or so it seems. He wears a long, dark cloak. His face is hidden under the shadow of his hood, and he hardly looks up even when he speaks, though the sound of his voice gives the impression he's always smiling. His stall is lined with various flowers and plants of different shapes, colours and sizes, and they seem to glitter with magic in the sunlight.

This man is not like the other elves, not really. He can't show his face - he is not meant to be in the marketplace, he is meant to be in the royal castle. But here he is, every Sunday. Prince Lee Jinki smiles under the shadow of his cloak. This is his secret stall, selling enchanted plants to whoever might wish for them every Sunday, and he is proud of it.

"Onew!"

Kim Jonghyun, a writer elf in the kingdom, is heading towards Jinki's stall. He grins in his wild, embarrassed sort of way. His light pink hair has started to grow down the back of his neck, hiding his pointed ears and giving him a more natural look, and his long, golden robes are, for some reason, stained with mud. He doesn't know Jinki's real identity. He knows him as the mysterious and kind owner of a market stall - Onew.

"My favourite customer." Jinki laughs. He's careful to speak quietly, changing his accent a little and making his voice indistinguishable from that of a prince. "Are you well?"

"Very much. I've almost finished my latest chronicles, though it's cost me about a year of sleep." Jonghyun leans over the stall, looking curiously at the plants on the stall. "Anything new today?"

Jinki lifts a petal carefully in his finger.

"The petal of a moonflower." Jinki says. "I grew the flower myself. These petals help insomnia, if you brew them well. I grew it thinking of you."

Jonghyun smiles.

"What happened to your robes?" Jinki asks.

"Don't ask. Being a writer isn't an easy job." Jinki has no idea what Jonghyun means, but he chuckles anyway. "You really did that for me?"

"Of course." Jinki says, "Do you want me to write you the details of the spell?"

"Please." Jonghyun says. He puts the petal carefully in a small bag. "Do I need any other ingredients? I'm a bad elf, I'm useless with spells..."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've blown up more cauldrons than I can count." Jinki says fondly. "No, you don't need anything else. Only a little starflower, but I assume you have that already."

"How much are the petals?" Jonghyun asks.

"They're on the house." Jinki says, while he scribbles the details of the spell onto a scrap of paper. Jonghyun pulls a face.

"Seriously, Onew-hyung, how much do I owe you?" Jonghyun whines.

Prince Jinki's stall is famous, too, for how _cheap_ it is. Many magical flowers, grown and enchanted with Jinki's own hands, are given away for free, and others are mostly inexpensive. It feels wrong, to take money from his fellow elves. He's the heir to the elfish throne - he hardly needs money. 

"Just hurry up and leave." Jinki says, "You're scaring my customers away."

Jonghyun grumbles under his breath. He pockets the bag gratefully.

"See you." Jonghyun says, smiling. "I wish we could meet for tea. What do you do during the week?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Jinki laughs. "Go on, go away. And wash your robes!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jonghyun says.

Jinki watches Jonghyun walk away. Spring has only just arrived, so the sun is setting early in the evening, making the marketplace glow orange. Jonghyun's golden robes flicker behind him as he turns the corner, and disappears - Jinki is left looking at the market, which is getting quieter and quieter as the elves head home and get ready to board up their doors in preparation for night.

The old woman in the stall opposite him catches his eye. She sells jams, her stall lined with different flavours and colours. She'd once told Jinki they were enchanted to give the person who eats them good health, though she doesn't advertise them that way, and sells them at a low price as if they were just magicless jam. Whenever Jinki thinks of this, he smiles. There is more magic in small acts of kindness like that, than in the most extravagant spell.

When the sun begins to set in oranges and reds, that's when the stall owners start to pack up their stalls. Jinki is always less afraid of the nighttime than the other elves - he stays a little later than most, especially since his stall only runs on a Sunday.

He can tell it's getting late by now. The woman selling cauldrons next to him has already started to pack up her stall. The market is emptying. But Jinki will stay late - there are always a few elves who bustle into the market just before the sun falls, frustrated with themselves for missing the sales. It brings Jinki joy to be able to be there for them, even when all of the other stall owners have ran away from the night..

A glimpse of white in the corner of Jinki's eye makes him turn his head.

There is a man at the old woman's stall opposite him, looking at the jam. Even from behind, Jinki knows who the elf is, and his stomach drops. The elf's long hair is a bright white, tied into a ponytail, though the beginnings of spring, and thus the shorter nights, have begun to make his hair darker already. His grey robes are specked white with magic, glistening like moonlight on a lake. 

He murmurs something to the woman, perhaps asking about the jam - he speaks gently, but still she shakes her head, and she steps away from him _._ She's scared. Jinki's heart sinks.

The elf, standing stiffly alone, is Choi Minho. He is the descendent of the moon. 

When Minho turns, there's a long, deep scar etched across his face. It stretches from the left edge of his jaw, over his nose, and ends at the corner of his right eye. He's pale and his features are sharp - but his eyes, Jinki have always thought, are filled with _compassion._ Though they're pitch black, they're not evil. They have never been. He's simply a child of war.

When Minho was younger, he had an irresistable light to him. As a child he was bright and energetic, running through the forest and on the beach with as much energy as the sunshine. Jinki can still see that same light inside of Minho when he looks at him now, though it's dimmed.

And no one ever sells Minho anything, Jinki thinks. Jinki, over the centuries he's spent running his stall, has never seen Choi Minho at the market.

Jinki watches the elves avoid him. They mutter amongst themselves, keeping far out of his way, until the entire section of the market where Jinki and Minho are is empty.

There is something admirable, about the way Minho keeps his chin high, even as he's outright rejected. His composure makes Jinki swallow something hard in his throat. 

"Hello." Jinki says, quietly. 

Minho whips his head around, his wide eyes landing on Jinki's stall. Minho can't see him well - the hood hides Jinki's face, and what little skin is left is hidden beneath a dark scarf, so only Jinki's eyes are visible. But Jinki can see all of Minho. His dark eyes, his uncertain, but welcoming gaze, and his robe, swishing around his ankles as he steps towards Jinki's stall. Jinki misses him. He misses him so much.

"Hi." Minho says, slowly. He steps closer to the stall, and when Jinki doesn't step backwards, he steps closer again. 

Jinki makes sure to smile, just enough to make his eyes crinkle, so Minho knows he's welcome here. Minho smiles back weakly, and Jinki wonders if it's the first time anyone in the entire kingdom has seen Choi Minho smile since before the war. Jinki remembers his smile when they were kids. Back then, he'd beam at Jinki as if he were the most special person in the world.

"I sell magical plants." Jinki explains, pointing to his stall. "I grow them and enchant them myself."

"Oh." Minho blinks. There's a hope rising in his eyes that's dangerously bittersweet. "You do?"

"I do." Jinki says. "Feel free to look around. Everyone's welcome here."

Minho turns his face towards the plants, looking down at the flowers. Jinki gazes at him. 

"My name is Onew." Jinki says, as Minho looks at the stall. "And you are?"

Minho freezes. Jinki wonders, when was the last time anyone asked who Minho is? Indeed, it's common knowledge in the kingdom that Minho's the ruler of the moon. Every elf knows it. They know it when they board up their doors as the moon starts to rise, and they know it as they glare at Minho when he simply walks down a street. Everyone knows Minho is the son of the kingdom's traitors, who are all slain, apart from him.

"I'm- I'm Choi Minho." Minho says.

"Hi." Jinki says again.

"What do you use all of these for?" Minho asks.

Jinki picks up an enchanted, dusty pink rose - this particular one is used for love spells.

"Anything." Jinki says, and laughs as Minho stares at the plants, perplexed. "You're not keen on spells, huh?"

"I've never needed to use them."

That makes sense. People with magical power like Jinki and Minho hardly need spells, unlike most other elves in the kingdom, although they can come in handy in some situations. Even when they were young, Minho preferred to use his hands, rather than spells.

"Come on, isn't there anything you want?" Jinki asks. "Luck, love, money? This one-" Jinki picks up a faded cream leaf, "Can make your bed comfortable, forever."

"Tempting." Minho murmurs.

"Anything in the world." Jinki says gently. "And if I don't have it, I can grow it for you."

Minho looks up in surprise.

"You'd do that?"

JInki holds his gaze for a moment.

"Yes, I would." He says sincerely.

Minho's eyes seem to flicker with recognition, as if he can see right through Jinki's disguise. He looks away, back at the stall. He picks up a bright red flower curiously.

"What's this used for?"

"You don't want to know." Jinki smirks, "Trust me."

Minho flushes and drops it quickly.

"Oh." He mutters.

There's a specific smile that Minho gets when he's amused, Jinki remembers. Minho's eyes crinkle, and his face grows softer. 

"How about this?" Jinki says. He holds up a small flower, which is dark orange, even the stem. "I call the stem a honey stem, because they make cakes taste _delicious,_ plus they'll give you a pleasant buzz for a few days. You don't have to do much, just use them when you're baking."

"Baking?"

"Yes, baking." Jinki laughs. "I promise, it's really quite easy."

Minho eyes the stem curiously. That curiousity is the same he had as a child. It sparks in his eyes, filling his face with youth.

"Alright, I'll buy it." He says. "But if I burn down my kitchen..."

"I'll be to blame." Jinki declares, as he puts a few stems into a bag. "Here we are."

Minho holds out a few coins.

"Is this enough?" He asks.

"Oh, no, don't give me any money." Jinki says. "Think of the stems as a free trial. You know, in case of combustion."

"That's not necessary."

"Take the bag." Jinki rolls his eyes.

"No, I insist." Minho drops the money onto the stall, and raises an eyebrow. "There."

When Jinki smiles with his eyes, there seems to be an understanding between them, a spark of something warm that could, under the right circumstances, perhaps become friendship again. Jinki considers this. There's no one in this kingdom, apart from him, who has ever spoken to Minho like this since before the war - as if Minho was any other elf. Just like when they were children, Jinki is comfortable with him.

"Here." Jinki says gently. 

He holds out the small bag, and when Minho takes it, Jinki makes sure to brush his fingers along the side of Minho's hand.

Minho hisses and jumps backwards. Jinki can see the skin where he touched Minho smoking and blistering into a burn. He stares at Jinki for a long time, as the smoke disappears from Minho's hand and into the darkening sky. 

"What-" Minho says eventually, "You're-"

Jinki tilts his head.

"What's the matter?" He asks innocently.

"You must be- But you _can't_ be..."

Jinki presses a finger to his own lips.

"Shh, Minho." He says. "Don't tell anyone."

Minho can do nothing but stare at him in surprise. His eyes scan what little of Jinki's face he can see, taking him in, after so long of being far apart. 

"Hurry and go home, you've got baking to do." Jinki says. 

The sun is almost ready to set now - Jinki can see pale orange on the horizon. He can feel his magic slipping away from him already, almost ready to leave him for the evening. The sunlight falls over Minho's face, remnants of the sun lighting up his eyes. Minho doesn't quite smile, but his eyes soften just slightly, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Thanks," Minho breathes. He grips the bag of honey stems tightly in his burned hand. "Thank you."

"Any time." Jinki says, and means it.

Minho looks at him for a moment longer in disbelief, then shakes his head and turns away. Jinki watches him leave. Pricks of moonlight sparkle on his gown, and Minho's white head turns the corner. Minho looks back, once, his face unreadable.

It felt strange, Jinki thinks, to speak to the descendent of the moon once again, after seven hundred years. To _touch_ him, though the sun and the moon shouldn't (and can't) touch anymore. His old friend. 

Since the war, Jinki could burn Minho with one single touch. But he hopes that his words, at least, weren't blisteringly hot. He hopes, instead, they were warm. That Minho had found a little acceptance with him. 

And with that thought, the ruler of the sun turns away from the ruler of the moon, and begins to pack up his stall. The sun sets, and Jinki's magic leaves him, yet still, he feels warm.

☼ ☽

With light footsteps, Prince Jinki slips into the secret entrance of the royal castle.

There is a tunnel, behind a statue in Jinki's library. He and Minho had found it when they were young boys, both not yet traumatised by the war between the sun and the moon. When they'd peeked behind the statue of a knightly elf, they'd found the door, leading out into the daylight. And Jinki had used it ever since.

Jinki could go through this tunnel with his eyes closed. He's aware of the dirt and dust staining his dark robe, but he hardly minds it - he only ever wears this outfit at the market, after all, and the shabby state of the robes just makes his disguise even more effective. No one would expect the son of the King, and the descendent to the throne, to be selling plants in a dirty robe.

When he exits the small tunnel, his personal knight Taemin is already waiting for him. 

"You're late." Taemin declares. 

He fusses over Jinki as soon as he crawls out of the tunnel. Before Jinki can even take a breath, Taemin is taking off his robe and brushing the dust out of Jinki's hair with his hand.

"Stop fussing, I'm fine." Jinki grins. "There was just a customer I had to take care of, that's all."

"You're too soft for your own good, Prince." Taemin whines, and flicks Jinki's ear. "You're going to get caught, one day."

"Yeah, yeah." Jinki says.

As soon as the dark robe is taken from him, Jinki feels like the Prince again, rather than Onew. His hair is faded pastel colours with the arrival of spring - it's light shades of blue, green, and pink. His eyes are specked yellow now. His royal robe, that he had been wearing beneath the old cloak, is lined with small, blooming flowers.

"Dinner is almost ready." Taemin grumbles. 

"I know, I can smell it." Jinki sighs happily, inhaling the warm, magical smell of food.

"I hate this job." Taemin says. "I'm going to put your cloak away, so just behave until then, okay?"

Jinki laughs.

"Oh, and there's a letter for you, I left it in your bedroom." Taemin says. "It was probably Kibum-shii."

"Ah, good." Jinki says happily. "I miss him."

Jinki watches his personal knight leave. He throws himself onto his favourite armchair, sinking into the fabric, and closes his eyes. He hopes Choi Minho is baking now, wherever he is. It really was quite nice to be able to speak to him, to reach out to him the way no other elf would. That, he thinks, was the sort of thing that had made him want to open a stall in the first place. The ability to be able to connect. To be able to spread sunlight.

Soon enough, the bell chimes for dinner, and Jinki stands up quickly. His favourite part of the day is dinner - there is something joyful to him about the act of eating good, hot food.

Through the castle corridors Jinki walks. He has a specific way of moving, ingrained into him as a child: his head held high, his shoulders back, every step careful and calculated. It's the walk of a prince. When he pushes the door of the dining room open, it's with elegance.

The castle dining hall has a glass cieling, so that the sunlight can shine through during the day, and the moonlight can enchant the castle at night. It was made centuries ago, as was the rest of the dining hall. The long tables are lined with vases of flowers. Jinki has always loved it here.

"Good evening," His father says, in a low voice.

His father sits at one end of the dining table, his hands crossed on the table. Despite both being a descendant of the sun, the King's eyes are much darker than Jinki's, and his hair always grows in faded shades. 

Jinki bows, and sits opposite his father.

"You were in the library again today?" The King asks.

"That's right."

The King nods.

"Did you study well?"

"As always." Jinki smiles. He feels a warm glow of smugness knowing his market stall will always be safe, and his Sundays will always be the best part of his week.

"Have you thought more about what I told you?"

Jinki swallows.

"Your Majesty, I still don't think I'm ready to be king-"

"I've lived for thousands of years." The King interrupts. "While the sun sustains me and my magic. Isn't that exhausting? You aren't even a thousand years old yet, so you don't yet understand. I am tired of ruling the Kingdom now, Jinki. It's your turn."

Jinki sighs. He doesn't want to be king of _this_ kingdom, which is still traumatised by the war between the sun and the moon. He doesn't want to rule without the moon.

"I don't want to." Jinki says quietly. "This isn't the kingdom I want."

His father's eyebrows rise.

"What kingdom _do_ you want? The one that used to be ruled by the sun and moon?" His father asks, "That was't real peace, Jinki. It was a kingdom built on lies. The moon betrayed us."

"Yes, father." He says. They've had this conversation before, in many places, and always with the same dread creeping over Jinki's heart.

"The sun has a duty to revive what the moon killed." His father says. The trays of food have begun to glide into the living room, suspended in air by magic, but Jinki isn't hungry anymore. "You should remember that."

☼ ☽

**750 years ago, 15 years until The Betrayal**

_"Jinki!" A bright voice calls._

_Jinki looks up from the flower between his hands. A small boy is running towards him through the grass of the forest. He wears long white robes that shine with moonlight and leave a small trail of sparkling magic behind them. His hair is a long, striking white and his eyes are pitch black, but they're alight with happiness._

_It's his best friend, Choi Minho, the child of the moon. They're new elves, Minho is eight and Jinki is ten, and their magic is so fresh that they hardly know how to use it. Since they were born their lives have been intertwined - the sun and the moon rule this kingdom together, after all. Jinki's father and Minho's mother work together to keep peace and harmony in the kingdom._

_"Minho," Jinki giggles._

_Minho throws himself onto the grass beside him and wraps his arms around Jinki. His magic is cold, and Jinki shivers a little at his touch. But Jinki smiles anyway. It's a perfect day. Spring is here, making the whole forest sparkle with sunlight. Fairies dance around their heads, landing in Minho's hair and making him laugh as they tickle his ears._

_"What are you doing?" He asks loudly, peering at Jinki's hands. He's always curious. Though he's shy around other senior elves, with Jinki he's quite the opposite. His voice scares away the birds which had been sitting in the nearby trees._

_"Watch this." Jinki whispers, as if telling a secret. His hair, orange and yellow with spring, falls over his face._

_Jinki narrows his eyes, concentrating. He summons the sunlight, and uses its magic to bring the wilted flower beween his fingers back to life. It goes from limp in his hands to being tall and bright._

_"Did you see?" Jinki whispers again, patting the flower seriously._

_Minho's mouth is wide open. His childish shock is written all over his face, making Jinki laugh._

_"Wow!" Minho says, "You're amazing!"_

_"Well, if we're going to be kings," Jinki says solemnly, "We have to be the best in the kingdom at magic."_

_"The best!" Minho agrees, and flops backwards onto the grass, staring up at the sunny sky. It's a clear day, no traces of clouds at all. "I can't wait to be king."_

_"But we have to study a lot." Jinki pouts._

_"Then let's work hard!" Minho yells. He changes the subject the way children do, his brain bouncing between different ideas and dreams easily. "Wow, the sun is so pretty."_

_"It's watching us."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah." Jinki grins. "It's always watching us. My dad told me that the sun and the moon are always by our side, and we just have to trust in them."_

☼ ☽

Jinki pauses on his way up the royal staircase. 

A feeling of sorrow overcomes him. He presses his hand against the wall to hold himself steady, and swallows the sadness which is a hard lump in his throat. He's glad he's in the darkness where no one can see him. No one except the moon.

He misses the kingdom that existed before the war. Bright, magical, peaceful. Minho was his best friend, someone who always understood him. The sun and the moon were intertwined. There was no death, and no grief.

Jinki has always hoped he could get that kindom back. He longs for it, though the rest of the kingdom is terrified. He wants to go back to those light, warm days.. 

But... they're over. Jinki sighs and takes another step forward.


	2. gifts of spring

**Spring: continued**

"I got your letter." 

Jinki's voice echoes happily around the quiet shop. _Keyland,_ a popular tailors on the outskirts of the kingdom, is closed for the day. It closes on Saturday, Kim Kibum has always said, because that's the day he gets his 'beauty sleep'

The shop is... well, Jinki can think of no other word but _beautiful._ Unfinished robes hang in the air around the walls, lined with gems and gold, sparkling in the moonlight shining through the shop's window. Tables are cluttered in every corner with buttons, herbs and cut materials. The shop smells like hard work and perfume. There's a love ingrained in the walls which reminds Jinki of his own market stall.

"Kibum-ah." Jinki calls again. 

A door at the back of the shop opens, and Kibum shuffles inside. He looks small, in his night robes, his hair, bright with spring, falling sleepily over his face. He blinks blearily at Jinki. Even just awoken from sleep, he's elegant, moving delicately into the room.

"It's late." Kibum whines. "Why do you always visit when I'm asleep?"

"I have to sneak out of the castle, and you _know_ I can't use magic at night." Jinki laughs. "Don't pretend you aren't glad to see me."

"Yeah, yeah." Kibum murmurs, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long to visit." Jinki says. He slips into a chair, and picks up a piece of fabric. "What's this? Oh, it's so cute."

"You like it? I made it yesterday, with the fairies." Kibum sits down in the seat opposite Jinki and crosses his legs. "I wanted to give you something, actually. That's why I wrote."

"A gift?" Jinki says. He leans forward in his seat.

"Calm down." Kibum rolls his eyes. 

"Is that any way to speak to the royal family?" Jinki teases.

"Oh, shut up."

They've known each other for hundreds of years, by now, since they were young. His father had even granted _Keyland_ royal patronage. The first time Jinki met him as a child, Kibum forgot to bow to him, and it's been a running joke between them ever since. Perhaps it's nice, Jinki thinks, watching Kibum fondly he leaves the room to get Jinki's gift, perhaps it's nice to be seen as _Jinki_ rather than a prince.

"Here." Kibum says, coming back into the room and dropping something into his lap. Kibum's ears turn pink, so he turns away to look at the walls, and Jinki laughs at him.

There's a scarf in his lap. It's impossibly soft, the material gentle against his fingertips. The colour is a faded navy, like the sky just before dark - and small, glittering stars are imprinted into the fabric, glittering when Jinki moves the scarf. Jinki can feel Kibum's magic thrumming in the fabric, warming his palms.

"I know it's spring," Kibum starts, embarrassed, "And that, well, it's a little awkward, giving a piece of the night to the sun. But when I made this, I knew it was yours. Tailor's instinct."

"It's beautiful." Jinki murmurs.

Kibum's face lights up.

"It's enchanted, of course. I know you like going out at night, so the material will keep you warm no matter what the weather. The stars also give out a small amount of magic light, although," Kibum's mouth twitches with amusement, "You'll hardly need that."

Jinki's smile is a little watery. He stands and wraps the scarf around his neck.

"You're not doing it right." Kibum sighs. He strides to Jinki and wraps the carefully around his neck ."Stupid."

The scarf indeed feels warm. It seems to wrap around Jinki's neck perfectly, a comforting and heavy presence, as if it were made for him. Jinki pulls Kibum into a hug quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around Kibum's back.

"Hyung." Kibum whines, but he hugs back.

"Thanks." Jinki says, feeling an embarrassing amount of emotion at such a simple gesture. 

"Stop it." Kibum says.

When they pull apart, Jinki smiles crookedly. He's grateful for his friend, grateful to be here in his shop, grateful for so many things. These are the moments he enjoys the most - there's no royalty, and no magic, which can match the few seconds of complete and utter happiness.

"Speaking of the night," Jinki laughs, "You'll never guess who I met at the market last week."

Kibum arches an eyebrow. His face looks kind in the moonlight, his eyes shining. Jinki can't help but flick his ear affectionately.

"Oh, hyung, I already know." Kibum says, sitting down again, but then he suddenly stands. "Let me boil the kettle first."

KIbum has another unique talent - he knows everything that goes on in the kingdom, a lot of the time before it actually even _happens_. He's a useful friend to have, Jinki has always said, if you want to know gossip. 

Once the tea is made, a herb mix they're both particularly fond of, they sit at the table once again.

"Tell me all about it." Kibum says, taking a sip of tea. "Careful with the tea, by the way, it's hot."

"That won't bother me." Jinki laughs. Being a descendant of the sun had its perks. "I served Choi Minho at my stall."

Jinki sips a little tea - it tastes of strawberries and magic, he thinks, and it's delightful on his tongue. Kibum is one of the only people, along with Taemin, who knows the real identity of _Onew._

"I know."

"Of course you know." Jinki says, the mug of tea warming his palms. "I can't remember the last time I saw him in the kingdom, but last month he was. I _served_ him."

"Huh." Kibum says. "I wonder why he went there."

"It was sweet. I... I _liked_ seeing him again." Jinki pulls a face. "But I think I did something bad."

"I was expecting that." Kibum sighs. "What did you do? Did you curse him? Did you-"

"Yah!" Jinki laughs. "Actually, I, um. I kind of told him who I was. Well, not exactly _told_ but..."

"You what?" Kibum splutters. "It's called a secret identity for a _reason,_ hyung."

"I didn't mean to." Jinki says innocently. "I swear."

Kibum raises an eyebrow. He looks cute, with his incredulous expression and his messy hair. Jinki wishes he could spend every night, here, with his friend.

"Okay, so maybe I _did_ mean to."

"Idiot." Kibum shakes his head. "Now, from the beginning, tell me _everything_ that happened."

"Well," Jinki declares, "It all started with jam-"

☼ ☽

Even in Spring, it can be cold.

The clouds have rumbled into early Sunday morning, small patches of grey on an otherwise clear sky. Jinki looks up, waiting for the sun to rise, and a small bee buzzes past his ear, landing gently on one of his flowers. It's a perfect kind of day, Jinki thinks, comfortable standing behind his market stall. Not too warm, a slight breeze, and the promise of rain soon.

There are times of the day which are busier than others. Early morning is almost as quiet as late afternoon - when the sun has just started to rise, and the stalls have not yet been unpacked, that's when the marketplace is a nice, soothing quiet. 

As the sun rises, it fills Jinki with a warm, fuzzy feeling. There is a moment, between the night and the day, which feels like his magic is waking up. And then it flows back to him all at once, burning as he imagines the sun must do. 

This is what happens now - the sky goes from black, to dark blue, to fading oranges and pinks, until light has filled the sky. Jinki shudders as his magic comes back, and his hands glitter for a moment with light, until magic is running through him again. There it will stay, until the sun sets once again.

"I like your scarf." A quiet voice says. 

Jinki blinks. Choi Minho is hovering uncertainly by his stall, his eyes turned resolutely towards the ground. His hair is loose from its ponytail today. In the early morning, as the moon's magic slips from him, his hair fades a little, his skin losing its brightness. Still, he looks pretty in spring, and almost divine as the remnants of moonlight leave him. Jinki looks around them - the marketplace is mostly empty. It seems early morning is a good time for Minho, too.

Minho looks as young as he did years ago, and just as beautiful.

Jinki smiles.

"Hi again." He says.

He looks at Minho for a moment. There's something so bashful about Minho, even when he stands tall. Even though Jinki knows Minho has as much power as he does, even though he knows they've both lived for hundreds of years, Minho seems youthful. Burning with something, despite being the moon. Alight.

"You're not going to touch me again, are you, Prince?" Minho says, almost _teasing._ He talks like the years they've been apart have disappeared. "My burn _still_ hasn't completely healed."

"Sorry." Jinki says, though the laughter in his eyes shows he isn't, really. "How did the baking go?"

"Actually..." Minho looks up. His eyes are dark, but they seem to smile, matching the slight curve of his mouth. "I brought you something."

He holds out a small, pink bag quickly, pushing it towards Jinki and looking away again as if embarrassed. Why are people always shy when giving him gifts, Jinki thinks, amused. He takes it from Minho, careful not to let their fingers brush.

Inside is a small cupcake. Jinki takes it between his hands - he can feel Minho's magic in the cupcake, and it's strong and cold on his fingers. The magic of the moon, unlike the sun's, is unsteady and freezing, just like the night. While the sun is hot and steady, the moon overflows. Jinki swallows. He's missed the feeling of the moon's magic so much. 

Printed on the top of the cupcake in icing is a golden sun, messily drawn and a little too big. Jinki smiles.

"The, uh, the sun took me a long time." Minho rubs the back of his neck. 

"Thank you." Jinki says, and feels his magic flicker inside of him, as if reaching out to Minho. "Why did you do this for me?"

"Just to say thank you-" Minho interrupts loudly. Jinki swears he can see his pale ears turning pink. "For when you gave me the stems."

"It's really no problem." Jinki grins. "But thank you. I'm sure it's delicious."

They look at each other for a moment. It's still strange, Jinki thinks, to speak to Minho like this after so many years. But strange doesn't mean _bad._ It never has. And now, instead of being afraid, Jinki leans over the stall, his grin widening.

"Aren't you going to buy something?" Jinki asks. 

"I really should go." Minho's eyes flicker to the entrance of the marketplace. Elves have just started to enter, chattering amongst themselves.

"Just a small look." Jinki whines. "Come on."

There is a moment of terrified silence, whenever an elf in the kingdom sees Choi Minho. That movement, from easy conversation, relaxed eyes and smiling mouths to sheer _fear_ is almost instantaneous. Even on the sunniest day, elves feel cold seeing Minho. 

Yet, when Minho half smiles at Jinki's pout, there is no fear, and no darkness. Not on a day such of this, with the smell of rain in the air. There is no fear when the sun and the moon are facing each other.

Minho steps forward. His scar is darker up close, and seems permanently carved into his skin. It's been there for hundreds of years, since the war. A memory flashes in front of Jinki's eyes, of Minho's face covered in blood, black under the moonlight, and his terrified eyes. Jinki shudders.

"Everything is matching. Did you-" Amusement bubbles in Minho's throat. "Did you color code?"

Jinki laughs.

"I was bored."

"That is so _you._ How can you be bored? You're the prince..." Minho trails off, looking around him to check no one is listening.

Jinki sticks out his tongue. 

Minho runs his fingers softly over the plants, looking closely at each one. He seems to be framed by morning sunlight, his skin, pale without his magic, glowing under Jinki's sun.

"Oh." Minho says quietly. 

He lifts a small flower that should be grotesque. Wilting in parts, twisted at the edges, as dark as the night sky. It seems to fit perfectly into Minho's palm.

"What magic does this have?"

"It doesn't." Jinki says.

"Then why do you have it?"

"I saw it, and I liked it. It's been on this stall for centuries. I thought perhaps someone, one day, might see something special in it." Jinki smiles. He's too embarrassed to say the flower had reminded him of Minho, and that's why he kept it. "I guess you did."

"It's beautiful." Minho says, "Can I buy it?"

Jinki looks at him, the small, broken flower held gently in his hand, his eyes gentle, and he thinks _the entire kingdom is wrong about him._ Minho's only crime is ruling the moon, and what really is so wrong about that? The sun and the moon... they both give light. And Minho _glows._

"Take it." Jinki says, and then, quieter, "Please."

This time, Minho doesn't argue. He places the flower carefully into his robes, and then looks up.

"I wish we could've stayed friends." Jinki says, suddenly.

A shadow passes over Minho's face, and he looks away.

"Maybe," Jinki says, "We still can be." 

Like the moon rising, Minho looks up. His eyes soften when they meet Jinki's, and Jinki's magic twists inside of him again, warm and strong. There is something delicate, about Minho's white hair in the sun, his dark eyes under the greying sky, and his pale, slender hands, hanging loosely at his sides.

"Do you remember how wonderful things used to be?" Jinki asks. "Don't you miss it?"

"I think I should go." Minho says, and sadness flickers on his face.

"But-" Jinki reaches out a hand, and then pulls back, remembering.

There is only one elf in the kingdom that can't benefit from Jinki's warmth. The sun has the power to _comfort_ , Jinki has always been told. He can grow the kingdom's flowers. He can bring warmth on the coldest of nights. He can light the way. When he touches, it's to bring safety and joy. But for Minho, he can do none of this. For Minho, the sun is pain. If Jinki touches him, Minho _burns._

That's his curse.

It starts to rain. A droplet falls onto Jinki's hair, running down the side of his face. He holds out his hand, and the raindrops fall one by one into his hand.

"Isn't rain bad for business?" Minho asks.

"Minho," Jinki says, "I don't run this stall for business."

"Then..." Minho's voice is quieter than before. "Why _do_ you run it?"

Jinki smiles.

"Why do you think?"

Minho looks up at the clouds, his face unreadable. Raindrops run over his face, slipping down his neck, falling to the ground beneath him. The rain gets faster, making a lovely noise on the tops of the market stalls.

"Here." Jinki murmurs. He unravels Kibum's scarf. "Take this."

Minho blinks.

"I don't need it, you know."

"Neither do I." Jinki says, "Minho, my job is to bring warmth. And it'll suit you far more than me."

Minho still looks uncertain.

"Come here." Jinki says.

Minho steps closer to him.

"You don't have to look so scared. I'll be careful not to burn you, don't worry." Jinki laughs. 

He reaches out, lays the scarf gently around Minho's neck, and wraps it tightly. Jinki was right, it _does_ suit him. Starlight is flickering around Minho's neck. He looks as lovely and as beautiful as the moon. Jinki swallows a lump in his throat.

"There." Jinki says.

Minho's eyes are wide, his eyes flickering over Jinki's face. Minho touches the scarf with his hand. There's a moment where Jinki sees, through the rain, sadness rise in Minho's eyes, but Minho turns his face away quickly. Jinki thinks he hears Minho mutter something, and then he's walking quickly away, his head bowed, rushing past the other elves.

Jinki turns back to the clouds. He can hardly see the sun, now. But he doesn't feel cold.

He looks at the cupcake, created with Minho's hands and his magic, and smiles.

Minho is as cute as always, he thinks.

☼ ☽

Running the stall during the day means Jinki has to study kingship on Sunday nights.

He sits at his desk by the window, looking out into the quiet kingdom. His light hair falls over his face, his hands wearily turning the pages of the old, worn history book. The rest of the kingdom is silent - with their windows and doors boarded up to hide from the moon, the only sound is Jinki's breathing and, somewhere in the distance, a howl from the royal forest.

A patch of moonlight falls onto Jinki's hands, filling his page with light. The moon has always felt achingly cold on Jinki's skin, but it's a pleasant sort of feeling, like the relief of stepping into the sea and washing the hot sand from your feet. He enjoys the night, the stars glittering, the moon shining, the world at peace. Somewhere, deep inside of Jinki, is a secret: he has always loved the night just as much as the day. The sun and the moon are, to him, equally beautiful.

Often, he imagines how the kingdom might have now been without the war. Before the bloodshed and betrayal, there was laughter at night. There were dancing, lamps, fire magic. The beach was filled with people. Jinki spent many nights with Kibum or Minho under the stars, laughing and drinking enchanted wine. Without the war, he could be anywhere now. Not in disguise, but free. He could still be the sun, but warm even in the dark. He would be ruling this kingdom with Minho.

A tap on the window distracts Jinki from his train of thought. 

There is an owl hovering outside, watching him. When Jinki opens the window, it flies inside, fluttering about his head.

"Hello." Jinki grins, grateful to be distracted from his studies. "Are you lost?"

The owl drops something onto his lap, then perches on the table, watching him with orange eyes. It's beautiful, Jinki thinks, and runs a hand along its spine, smiling when it doesn't reject his touch.

"What is this, hm?" He asks, looking down at the envelope in his lap.

He opens the letter and is greeted with small, neat handwriting. Jinki looks at the letter curiously, holding it up to the moonlight.

_Prince,_

_I apologise for leaving the market so abruptly, especially after the kindness you've shown me. I hope it's alright for me to write to you like this. I really had to apologise. I'm sorry, once again._

_Truthfully, I went to the kingdom last month because I was... lonely. When spring arrives, I always feel alone, more so than usual. I didn't expect to see you again, ~~but I'm glad I.~~ _

_Thank you for lending me your scarf. Though it looks so much like a night sky, doesn't it feel so much like a morning? I imagine the sun is warm and heavy like this. Thank you, again. I've never owned such a beautiful thing. It moved me beyond words._

_I sent an owl to the palace with this letter, and I really hope she reaches you. Please treat her well while she is there. Her name is Chestnut. As you know, the moon has always been friends with the nocturnal creatures. If I guide their way at night, they do me favours, like this one._

_You said the sun and the moon could be friends again, but how could we be? Hasn't the time for the two of us already passed? But despite how sceptical I am, I remember hundreds of years ago, before the war, when we were as close at two clouds in the sky. So if you would like to write to me again, I wouldn't mind. There are so many stories that the sun and moon still haven't shared._

_Your old friend,_

_Choi Minho_

Jinki reads the letter again, moved. At the bottom corner of the page, Minho has sketched a sun and moon, and it makes Jinki smile slightly, his heart twisting in his chest. It's an honest letter, Jinki thinks. An admission Minho couldn't say outloud.

"Well," Jinki says to the owl, running his hand along Minho's letter, "It looks like we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Chestnut."

☼ ☽

**747 years ago, 12 years until the betrayal**

_In the royal library, there are two armchairs that sit by the window._

_At night, the moonlight falls onto the seats, making them shine. Jinki and Minho sit in them now, studying kingship and the kingdom, the history of the elves and their world. They're older, taller and stronger, and their magic flows a lot easier. Jinki is thirteen and Minho is eleven now, and they're hardly ever seen apart._

_"I'm so bored." Jinki whines._

_He sits slumped in his chair, an ancient book lying open on his face. Minho sits cross legged on the chair beside him, his face serious as he reads the text in his lap. He's taller than Jinki already, and he has darker eyes, and a sharper face. He's so much more serious than when he was younger, but still, he laughs with Jinki._

_"Why are you still studying?" Jinki says, kicking his legs against the chair. His father keeps saying he's much more childish than Minho, and that he should follow his example, but Jinki doesn't listen._

_"It's important." Minho says, "We're going to be kings."_

_"Pfft. Let's play a game." Jinki says, "You love games."_

_"I'm reading, hyung."_

_"Boring." Jinki says._

_Jinki stands up and stretches. He yawns, then places the book back on a random shelf (which makes Minho scowl disapprovingly, of course). Jinki runs his hands along the spines of the books, peering around the room curiously._

_"Do you think there's anything hidden here? Secrets? A ghost?!" Jinki says, "What about a secret tunnel?"_

_A smile twitches on Minho's face, but he hides it behind his book._

_The library is beautiful. Old and worn, it looks wonderful under the moonlight. Every inch of the place seems to whisper with magic. Though the books are boring, the room is gorgeous, and Jinki loves the place a lot._

_He reaches the tall, silver statue of a knight in the corner of the library. It's eyes flicker, following Jinki wherever he goes. Jinki shudders. He knows the myth of this knight - that it holds inside the spirit of a traitor from thousands of years ago._

_"This thing is so weird." He says, peering at the statue suspiciously._

_Jinki runs his hand curiously along the metal, which is cold and hard to the touch. Something catches his eye behind the statue. It's hardly noticable, but Jinki narrows his eyes even still - there's a patch of wallpaper that's slightly discoloured._

_"Hey," Jinki hisses. "Hey, Minho, come here."_

_"Hyung." Minho whines from his armchair._

_"Come on, hurry!"_

_Minho groans loudly but he still stands. He shuffles over to where Jinki is standing and punches his shoulder._

_"Yah!" Jinki exclaims. "Come on, help me move this?"_

_"Move it? Why?"_

_"Just trust me."_

_Minho sighs, but the two of them pull the statue together. It's heavier than Jinki thought it would be, but their combined weight makes it budge a little, just enough that there's now an elf-sized gap that they could both fit through._

_"Why did we do this?" Minho asks._

_Jinki presses his hand against the discoloured wall. The wallpaper seems... strangely loose. When Jinki pulls at it, the wallpaper peels away a little, revealing a murky brown door. The door is old enough that the wood has deep bumps and spaces, the door knob rusty. It radiates a magic that's cold and warm all at once._

_"Minho!" Jinki hisses. "Look at this."_

_Minho pushes open the door and reveals a long, dark corridor. He coughs - dust seeps from the tunnel, swirling in the air around them._

_"Woah." Jinki says._

_Curiously, Minho steps into the tunnel. All thoughts of studying seem to have disappeared from his mind, Jinki thinks smugly. Minho runs his hand along the wall._

_"It's a secret tunnel!" Minho exclaims, his voice echoing in the tunnel. He suddenly sounds like the child he really is, instead of a serious prince. "I wonder what's at the end?"_

_Jinki peers into the darkness. Even though he was the one who found the tunnel, the reality of it makes a shiver run down his spine. Shadows seem to stretch endlessly through the tunnel._

_"It's kind of scary."_

_"You're a baby." Minho laughs. "Come on, let's go."_

_"Do you really want to go down there?" Jinki asks._

_"How will you be king if you're this scared of a tunnel?"_

_Jinki pouts._

_"I'm going with or without you." Minho decides, and sets off down the tunnel._

_The tunnel lights up suddenly with Minho's white magic. The shadows run away, and Jinki feels a little less frightened, even if Minho's magic isn't really that strong._

_"Wait for me." Jinki whines, and runs after him._

_The tunnel isn't long - above them, they can hear the bustle of the castle, the knights and servants. Their footsteps echo, and Jinki hums nervously under his breath._

_"Stop being a scaredy cat." Minho says, but without looking back he reaches for Jinki's hand in the dark and holds it tightly. His hands are cold, but comforting. "Come on, we're almost at the end."_

_The light of the moon comes into focus - they surface in the garden behind a thick bush, and have to climb their way through the leaves and brambles. When they finally emerge, they're faced with the night sky._

_All around them, the plants of the royal garden, which are tended to by Jinki's father, are growing tall. The stars look down on them, blinking again and again, and Jinki's magic sparks to life, making a flower by his feet bloom._

_Minho grips his hand tightly._

_"A secret tunnel." He murmurs, "Hyungie, we can go on so many adventures."_

_Jinki smiles. Yes, he thinks, the sun and the moon have an eternity to have adventures together._

☼ ☽

When Jinki goes through the tunnel now, after the betrayal and the war, it echoes with the sounds of childish voices. Laughing, talking, dancing their way through the darkness. How many times had they went through that tunnel, escaping their daily duties to explore? 

There's nothing in the tunnel now but memories.


	3. hidden places

**Spring: ending**

"Are you going out?"

Jinki looks back. Taemin is standing just outside the opening of the secret tunnel, next to the statue. He has one eyebrow raised, and Jinki smiles sheepishly.

"You know I like to walk at night, Taeminnie."

The cold of the night is slipping into the castle piece by piece. Jinki stands just inside of the doors, so late at night that it's almost morning - the sky is getting a little lighter alreadys. Taemin looks back at him sternly, but Jinki can see the twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth. Of all his knights, Taemin will always be his favourite. He lets Jinki get away with anything.

"Even in spring, it's cold at night." Taemin warns. "And the moon is bright tonight."

"So?" 

"I'm jealous of you, Prince," He says, and pouts. "I want to go on adventures, too."

Jinki grins. Taemin doesn't look very much like a royal knight - his face is too soft, his magic too light and his movements too gentle. Jinki can imagine him dancing through forests, not fighting. His armour seems too big and loose on him.

"When I'm King," Jinki says, "You will."

This makes Taemin smile, his face wild and youthful. Jinki knows he _must've_ been violent at some point, there are scars on his hands from battle, after all, but Jinki can't see any darkness in him.

"Stay safe then." Taemin says, and salutes. Jinki laughs at him and turns back to the tunnel.

He steps out further into the darkness of the tunnel, out of the castle, through the royal garden and out into the kingdom. The night air is calm, and the evening is quiet enough that Jinki can hear every sound. Owls hoot somewhere far away. An animal howls from the royal forest. A bird flutters past him and onto a tree, the leaves sparkling with magic in the dark. Everything is set alight by the moonlight.

Jinki was young when he found out how much he liked the night. It holds secrets, it holds memories. The dark is so much more magical, a place where he can relax in peace, even though he can't use magic at night since the war. He steps through the empty streets, past silent houses where everyone is asleep. 

The wooden boards on doors are sad, Jinki thinks. The houses are enchanted, too, with protection spells for the evening. After the war, it was ordained that no one should be outside at night, for their own safety. Jinki never keeps this rule.

Things look different in the dark. Markets that once bustled with people only hold memories now. Jinki lets out a sigh, and steps further towards the moon. He is without magic now, but somehow he still feels alight with the sun, his body thrumming with power.

The royal forest is one of his favourite places. It sits on the east of the kingdom, and it holds secrets and stories that even Jinki hasn't found yet. He steps towards the trees, his cloak flying behind him and the wind ruffling his hair. There are dirt stains on the hem of his robe that can easily be enchanted away.

He grins at the trees.

A bat flutters past him, its black wing brushing Jinki's cheek. He reaches for it as it flies away, enamoured. In his first letter, Minho had said he can speak to these creatures who live at night, can help them and _know them._ Jinki remembers Minho speaking to the animals when they were young, and he smiles. It intrigues Jinki, because while Jinki can heal and grow with his magic, he finds it hard to listen.

Soft murmuring in the distance makes Jinki stop in his tracks. The voice sounds warm and familiar, though Jinki can't place it.

He turns around a tree, and is greeted with a white glow. Choi Minho is leaning over something in the dark, his eyes focused as he murmurs comforting words. Jinki looks at him for a moment. Minho is brighter at night. As he kneels, his hair falls over his face, and his expression seems gentle but his eyes are narrowed with concentration. It's an expression that Jinki used to see on his face often.

"Minho?" Jinki asks.

Minho's head whips towards him. His eyes are jet black, even darker under the moon.

"Prince, there's a rabbit," He says, "He-His leg, it got stuck in a hole. He fell, I-"

Jinki strides towards Minho and kneels beside him. There's a brown rabbit, small and delicate, lying on the grass. Minho has his hand on it's head, a touch that looks comforting. The rabbit's leg is twisted, and it makes a pained snuffling noise.

"Were you speaking to him?" Jinki says quietly.

"Yes." Minho's voice cracks. "I wish I could heal him."

"Keep soothing him. You're helping in your own way. I can heal the wound soon." Jinki looks up at the lightening sky. "The sun is on the horizon." 

Minho turns to him, his mouth twitching into a small smile. They haven't seen each other since the market that day, and Jinki smiles back, watching as Minho turns away to stroke the rabbit's ears. He whispers to it in a language Jinki can't understand, but it's warm to listen to, filling the forest with gentle noise.

"We've been writing letters to one another for a while, now, haven't we?" Jinki says, all of a sudden. 

Minho doesn't turn to him, but Jinki knows he's listening. They're attuned to each other, together under the moonlight. 

"It's nice." Jinki murmurs, looking at the side of Minho's face. "I'm excited to hear more stories from the moon."

This makes Minho's eyes crinkle. Jinki can _feel_ the magic thrumming from Minho, cold and bright, swallowing the forest in moonlight. 

"There is sometimes a moment," Jinki says, "When the sun and the moon are together in the sky."

Jinki looks up. He can see the sun. The moon is there in the sky, too, about to leave them behind. The moment between the night and the day is beautiful, Jinki thinks.

"Here it is." Jinki grins, and his magic rushes back to him.

He presses his hand to the rabbit's leg gently, feels the magic burn his fingertips, and then the leg is healed, set into its rightful place. The rabbit stands quickly and runs away, leaving not even a shadow behind it. Jinki grins as it disappears, and the moon finally leaves the sky.

" _Oh_." Minho says quietly.

Jinki turns to him. Minho's eyes are wide with wonder as he stares at Jinki, his lips parted. Jinki watches the magic fade from him, but still moonlight sparkles in Minho's dark eyes, which are completely focused on him.

"What?" Jinki asks. He smiles shyly and looks away, into the forest.

"No, nothing, just I-" He hears Minho swallow, "Thank you."

Jinki looks up at the leaves above them, rustling in the spring breeze.

"It's good to see you again." He says.

"Do you have to go back to the castle now?" Minho asks quickly. "Because there's somewhere I'd like you to see."

"It's still early." Jinki says, and smiles. "Tempt me."

Jinki stands. He holds out his hand to Minho, who raises his eyebrow.

"You're the sun." Minho reminds him. "You'll burn me again."

Jinki laughs.

"Oh," Jinki says, "I keep forgetting."

They walk together, across grass and dirt, their arms almost brushing. Jinki thinks as he walks with Minho that the sun and moon _do_ belong together - they both exist in the sky, rising and falling, and they should always walk beside each other. Strange, how they coexist, but are forced apart by the fears of the kingdom.

"Where are we going?" Jinki asks. He spots a squirrel, hiding inside a bush nearby.

"You'll see."

"You're so mysterious." Jinki laughs, "Do you spend a lot of time in the forest now?"

"At night." Minho says, "I like to be beside the ocean, too."

"You still go on adventures." Jinki smiles.

"So do you." Minho says. "Why are you out so late?"

"I told you in a letter, once, that I like being outside at night, didn't I? It's a small rebellion."

Minho smiles.

"You didn't seem the rebellious type."

"Didn't I?" Jinki turns to him.

"No." Minho shrugs. "When we were young, you were so carefree."

Jinki says nothing, but his smile fades at Minho's words. They walk in silence, listening to the trees whisper to each other, and look at the fairies every now and again.

"But I know the truth." Minho says. "You like to cause trouble, don't you?"

"I don't do it on purpose." Jinki laughs. "Most of the time."

Finally, they come to a clearing, and step out beside a sparkling lake. The early morning sun is reflected in it, shimmering on each ripple of the water. Minho sits down by the grass, looking out over the water.

"I found this place a hundred years ago." Minho says, "It looks nice, when the sun is shining on it, doesn't it?"

Jinki sits beside him, bringing his knees up to his chin. He stares out at the water, and watches each ripple come and go like the sea. There are ducks, drifting slightly, dipping their heads into the water.

"It's beautiful." Jinki says.

Minho turns his head to Jinki.

"You said in a letter that you like the night, didn't you?" Minho asks quietly. "Well, I love the day. When I see the way the sun shines and makes everything glow, I feel peaceful."

Jinki's heart twists, a wave of compassion passing over him. Magic suddenly flows from his hands, and beneath them and around them flowers start to grow in the grass, blooming. Flowers suddenly surround them, shades of pink and yellow and blue, filling the air with a pleasant smell and warm magic.

"The flowers." Minho says quietly. He runs his hand along a flower petal. "You did this, didn't you? I have't seen your magic in so long."

Jinki's ears turn pink.

"I didn't mean to."

Minho smiles.

"You must be happy."

Jinki sighs and lays back in the grass. He closes his eyes, feeling his magic swirl all around him while the flowers bloom.

"I must be." He says.

"You should come and see the moon on the lake. Another night." Minho says. 

Jinki opens his eyes. Minho is looking down at him, his face clothed in sunlight. Jinki wishes desperately he could pull Minho down beside him, and they could lay beside each other in the flowers, the lake rushing around them.

"Yes," Jinki says, "Yes, I think I should."

☼ ☽

_Minho,_

_You said, I seemed carefree when we were young. It's true that I have always been far more untroubled than you. You're quiet and serious most of the time, though I've been lucky enough to see your playfulness beneath. I love the moments I can see you happy, especially now._

_But it is also true that there are nightmares that follow me too. It may not seem that way, as I am made of light. I like to smile and laugh, I do. But there are more scars than just surface wounds. You should know that._

_Thank you for showing me the lake. I think of it now, in our old library. Here, the moon shines on these dusty old books, and makes the place seem wonderful. I imagine your lake as I sit in my armchair, shimmering as it does, except in my mind it is under the moon. I will see it again soon with you, I will. There is nothing more delightful than when the sun spends time with the moon, is there?_

_Tell me, isn't it strange, how quickly we have come to treasure each other again despite our differences? We have eternity to spend, and when I am King, I promise the kingdom will welcome you as it never has before. Do you remember nights before the war? They were filled with noise and warmth and laughter. I will bring those days back, for myself, for you, and for my people._

_Spring is ending. Soon the days will be longer, and you will rest more. I will be full of the sun, and you will be empty of the moon. I am sorry, for how I will shine. This year will be hot, and bright, I can feel it already. We're about to change our colours. When you turn to the sun, and you are weary from it, please don't think of it as draining you. Though the sun burns you, it only wants you to be warm._

_This spring has been my favourite. Was it yours?_

_Your old friend,_

_Jinki._

☼ ☽

Jinki looks at himself in his extravagant bedroom mirror.

His hair has started to brighten. In summer, it will be bright red and orange, almost blinding to look at. Now it is brightening, pinks and blues shifting and changing into something new. His eyes, once yellow with spring, are becoming specked with orange. He puts his hand on the mirror, as if trying to reach through and touch the sun.

"Jinki." A grumbling voice says.

Jinki looks towards the doorway. His father stands tall, looking directly at his son.

"Would you walk with me in the garden?"

Jinki smiles at the King. Despite their differences in opinion, they are both motivated by the same desire: the happiness of their people. The garden represents, to the king, everything warm and lovely about the sun, and about his kingdom.

The royal garden is a beautiful place. Of course, for a palace of the sun, it is filled with blooming things. The air is warm and floral, and Jinki feels safe here, surrounded by growth. They walk together through the flowers - flowers that the king has always tended to personally. 

"I know you are not ready yet to rule." The King says quietly. "But what is it that you fear?"

Jinki remembers the bloodshed, the death, the fear of the war. He shudders.

"The kingdom fears history repeating itself."

The King nods, running his hands along the bark of a tree.

"The war is still with us, isn't it? It lives around us." The King says, "But we are safe now."

Jinki bites his lip. 

"Is it necessary for us to close our doors at night??" Jinki says carefully, "For us to fear the moon? Choi Minho is not-"

"He is a descendant of the moon." The King says sharply. "And the sun and the moon cannot be together. Not again. You _know_ that. The war devastated us and our kingdom. We almost lost to them."

"From that first day of betrayal, the moon has been cursed." Jinki says, "That's why we can't touch them anymore, isn't it? That's why we take their magic from them at night, and they take ours during the day?"

"Yes. We are fated to be apart, since the war. The moon cursed Choi Minho to never being close to us again."

"Then hasn't the moon already paid its debt to the kingdom?" Jinki asks, "Why must we still punish them? The sun and the moon are meant to rule here _together._ There is only Minho left, and-"

"He does not belong here." The King says, "Our people know it, _I_ know it. The sun and the moon may have worked together once, but no more. We are _safe_ now. We do not need the moon, and the night is our enemy."

Jinki frowns. He hardly believes that. He has found wonderful things at night.

"Kingship," His father says, "Is making decisions that hurt you."

"But Minho's mother, she was your best friend."

The King stops walking. His eyes narrow.

"She _betrayed_ me. She betrayed _all_ of us." The King says darkly, "Listen to me, Jinki. The sun heals and grows. The moon provides shadow, and safety, for violence. Warmth loves, and the cold _kills._ "

Jinki shakes his head

"And that's why you're not ready to be king, isn't it?" His father sighs.

"If kingship is hiding from the night, then I don't want it."

The King places a hand on Jinki's shoulder.

"The sun and the moon are destined to be apart." He says, "The sooner you accept that, the better."

☼ ☽

"Kibum-sii came here with a message." Taemin says, from the doorway.

Jinki jumps in surprise. He'd been sitting in his library armchair by the window, staring at the moon and twirling a flower between his fingers. He shakes the melancholic feeling away and smiles at Taemin weakly.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd like to see you soon, tonight if you're able to. He said he's become close with the writer, Kim Jonghyun." Taemin smiles. 

"Oh, he must be excited about that." Jinki says, "But I can't see him, tonight, I-"

How can explain, that even as spring is turning into summer, happiness is not coming to him so easily this year? He swallows, sinking deeper into his chair.

"I have to think." He says. 

"Are you alright, prince?"

Jinki turns back to the moon.

"Fine." He says brightly.

"Sure." He can almost _hear_ Taemin rolling his eyes. "I'll leave you to _think,_ your majesty."

The silence in the library is deafening. The moonlight is dimmer tonight than usual, but gorgeous nevertheless. There are stars, flickering and sparkling, making the sky seem magical. Jinki holds his mug of tea close to his chest.

"What are you thinking of, Minho?" Jinki asks the moon. He thinks it brightens at his words, but he's probably only imagining it. "I'm thinking of the sea."

The moon and the ocean have always been one. The moon guides the way, pulling to and fro as the tide sparkles under the moonlight. It guides the way for sailors in the dark, and can create the hugest storms, or the smallest ripples. Jinki pulls his robe tighter around himself and sets his mug on the desk beside him. 

Then, he stands.

"Time to see the ocean." He says.

The walk to the beach is long. The sea signals the end of the elfish kingdom, the bridge between this realm and the rest of the world. Jinki walks slowly, too, savouring the slight chill of the breeze on his face, and feeling as if Minho is walking beside him. It's warmer tonight, as summer starts to greet them. The night will be shorter, tonight..

He reaches the ocean. The sound of the sea is beautiful, rushing in his ears. Jinki sits on the sand cross legged. He sighs, and closes his eyes. If he could go anywhere, now, where would he go?

"Hi." A voice says.

Jinki opens his eyes. Minho sits down beside him, close enough to touch but far enough away that Jinki can't burn him.

"My father said," Jinki says, looking out at the waves, "That the sun and the moon are destined to be apart."

Minho looks at him.

"And what do you think?"

Jinki meets his gaze and finally, for the first time that night, he manages a smile that meets his eyes.

"I don't believe it. I never have."

Minho leans back, looking up at the stars. His face, brightened by moonlight, takes Jinki's breath away for the first time. He doesn't know what to do with the feeling that suddenly fills him. If he had his magic, he is sure that the sand would set on fire beneath them.

"Becoming friends with you again has made spring easier." Minho says, "I'm going to the market next week. In the first week of summer."

"Oh, you are?"

"I want to buy something new." Minho says, and then quieter, "You see, I've started to want more than I dared to before."

Jinki turns to Minho.

"Me too." He says, whispering like it's a secret.

Minho tries to hold his gaze, but Jinki looks back to the sea, nerves and affection swirling in his stomach.

"There's a feeling I get when I make a flower bloom," Jinki says, smiling, "A feeling of pride and wonder. You know how great it is, to be able to help things grow? I smile, and I think, _this is why I'm here._ "

There's a warm silence.

"I get that same feeling," Jinki says. "When I look at the moon. I love it, Minho."

The waves crash, the tide picks up speed, and the moon brightens. Jinki feels the magic of the night wash over them suddenly. The sea comes closer to them, and closer, the waves bigger than he's ever seen before.

"You must be happy." Jinki says.

Minho doesn't say anything, but Jinki feels joy radiating from him. 

"I'll grow something for you, for when you come to the market." Jinki says, "What do you want most, in the world, right now?"

Minho blinks. He turns his eyes to Jinki, and his face changes, his eyes softening and his smile becoming warm.

"Nothing." Minho says. "I don't need anything other than this moment."

Jinki rolls his eyes. He wishes he could reach out and ruffle Minho's hair, or pull his ear, like he did when they were young. 

"I'll surprise you, then."

Moonlight lands on Jinki suddenly, lighting up his face, dancing across his hands, and filling him with a cold glow. He's faced with the full force of the moon in that moment, as Minho looks at him, and it's _beautiful._

"You always do." Minho says.

☼ ☽

**743 years ago, 8 years until The Betrayal**

_Jinki runs his hand along the trees._

_The bark is sharp underneath his fingertips, old and firm. The night sky looks down on them, Minho and Jinki, wandering through the royal forest, as they have hundreds of times since they first found the secret tunnel. The two of them are older, Jinki seventeen and Minho fifteen - every day they grow closer to their coming of age, 30... when elves stop growing forever._

_Jinki loves the forest. The trees whisper amongst themselves, fairies and gnomes follow them through the leaves, and all around them is nocturnal wildlife. Minho speaks to them quietly, with words Jinki doesn't understand, while Jinki guides the way with the magic of sunlight._

_"I want to find a hidden place." Minho says, with the spirit of adventure in his voice. He's authorative, striding carelessly ahead, while Jinki lingers behind him and smiles at the squirrel that's watching them pass by._

_"What kind of place?"_

_"A place where we can hide," Minho says, "Away from all of... this."_

_By 'this', Minho means the day to life of a prince. Studying, appearances, ettiquette and other chores... it's been a tiring few years, and when they rule together, it'll only be harder. Their parents have assured them that it'll be hundreds of years before it's their turn, but still, the thought lingers on their minds often._

_"What do you want to do the most, when you're king?" Minho says, over the sounds of the forest and the loud night markets in the kingdom._

_Jinki wonders about this. There's nothing in the world he needs. He loves days with Minho, working and eating and laughing together. He loves nights, sneaking out of the castle and enjoying everything that the kingdom has to offer - the forest, the ocean, the loud markets with so much food and music._

_"I don't know," Jinki says, "I want to read less."_

_Minho cackles._

_"What about you?" Jinki asks. "What do you want?"_

_"I guess," Minho says, "I want everything to stay the same."_

_Minho has always had that sort of traditional attitude, Jinki thinks fondly, kicking at the leaves on the ground._

_"Do you think we'll always be together?" Minho asks quietly._

_"What sort of question is that?" Jinki scoffs. "You already know the answer."_

_"I just keep worrying that something could go wrong."_

_Jinki looks up at the pretty stars, the way they sparkle, and the dark clouds, hardly visible in the sky. Everything feels so perfect. The air around him, the magic on his fingertips, the way his robe swishes around his ankles... perfect._

_"What could happen?" Jinki laughs. You're too carefree, his father had always said, but Jinki always thinks, why shouldn't he be?_

_"I-I don't know. I'm just scared." Minho says quietly, and he sounds... hurt._

_Jinki realises with a start that he shouldn't have shrugged off Minhos concerns so easily. There's pain in his voice, and a fear Jinki doesn't understand. Minho trusts him enough to tell him his concerns - Jinki should've listened._

_They walk in silence for a moment, the leaves crunching underneath their feet. Jinki bites his lip._

_"I'm sorry," Jinki says, suddenly. "It's okay to be scared."_

_"You think so?"_

_Jinki runs forward and hugs Minho from behind, wrapping him in the sun's heat._

_"It's okay." Jinki says warmly, "I can't promise it will always be okay. But I can promise that I'll never leave your side. Don't worry. There will always be a place for us."_


	4. fairy dance

**Summer: beginning**

_Minho,_

_Summer is here! I'm sure the sun is wearing you out, but I feel energetic. Everywhere glows with light and heat! I spend so much time walking at night that I hardly sleep at all, though I never feel tired. I know summer is harder for you, but hopefully this season you rest well and prepare for the coming winter._

_Do you remember the eclipse celebrations? Before the war, those were my favourite festivals. The ceremony was so beautiful. The lamps would be carried first, by the nobles, right through the kingdom. At the centre, all elf in the kingdom would begin their song, and it would carry for miles. From opposing homes, the palace and the sea, the sun and the moon would emerge._

_Here, in their royal robes, your mother and my father would walk towards each other through the kingdom, as the song carried on. The entire forest seemed to come alive with noise, the sea almost crashed over the entire village, the air seemed to sing with us. There, at the centre of the kingdom, the rulers of the sun and the moon embraced as the eclipse finally arrived._

_Back then, the sun and the moon could touch - the embrace was only a symbolic gesture, of the union of the two rulers, together in one kingdom. But now, the_ **_only_ ** _time the sun and the moon can touch is during the eclipse._

_One day, I hope to bring the festival back. There is an eclipse this year. At the centre of the kingdom, when the sun passes the moon... I'll meet you there._

_Yours,_

_Jinki_

☼ ☽

"Your hair..." Kibum drawls, "Is.... bold."

Kibum turns his head from where he's casually browsing the royal bookshelves, his sharp eyes landing on Jinki. He's dressed in a yellow robe, fitting for summer - there are small bees stitched into the fabric, and the robe fits neatly on his frame. With the beginnings of summer, Kibum's hair has become a deep red, and his eyes glint gold, almost like a cat's. He touches the spine of each book carefully, running his fingertips along the them.

"Aren't you used to it, by now?" Jinki says, stretching out happily in his armchair. "How many summers have we spent together?"

"Too many, _your majesty._ " KIbum sticks out his tongue.

He pulls a book of fairytales from the royal shelf and thumbs through the pages..Jinki considers Kibum's words. It's true he is the brightest of all of the elves during summer. His hair is a shock of orange, with strands of yellow and red. His eyes are bright orange, blinding to look at, almost as if they reflect the sun. Even his skin seems to glow. 

"Aren't you meant to have more energy, this time of year?" Kibum asks, "Why are you lazing around?"

"I'm relaxing!" 

"Is that what you call it?"

Every now and again, Kibum visits the palace. He says it's for _inspiration,_ but really, Kibum just likes to know what's going on. 

"I've become aware," Kibum says, "That the prince has been spending a lot of time with moonboy. Choi Minho, hm?"

Jinki grins, snuggling deeper into the armchair. There's an open textbook on his lap, abandoned with the presence of his friend. His hair falls over his face, so he brushes it aside carelessly with one hand.

"You sound so mysterious." Jinki teases.

"Well, this whole situation _is_ mysterious." Kibum looks at Jinki sharply through his hair. "The sun and the moon, friends once again... It's hard not to question that."

"Why do you look so disapproving?"

Kibum sighs through his nose.

"Well..." He says, "Hyung, I know what type of person you are. I know you want to help Minho. I know what your plan for this kingdom is. It's just... I don't want you to become so attached that things go wrong."

Jinki's face hardens.

"Go wrong...?"

"The reason this kingdom once fell," Kibum says, "Is because your father got too close to the moon. He loved Minho's mother, she was his best friend. That was his weakness."

"This is different." Jinki says coldly. 

Kibum raises an eyebrow. 

"It is!" Jinki's voice comes out hard, which is unusual for him. Bitterness is sharp on his tongue. Minho is gentle, and thoughtful, and strange. He's kind enough to guide the way for animals in the forest with the moonlight, and he pulls the sea to and fro. He's never been like his family, and he's never betrayed anyone.

"There's another armchair." Kibum says casually.

"What?"

"You have another armchair, in your library, opposite you. It's been there for so long, though Minho doesn't sit in it anymore. It's almost as if you've been waiting for him to come back all of this time. Hyung, this is dangerous. I know what you want, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Jinki looks out at the sky. A bird flutters past the window - a single dove, its wings passing by in a flicker of white. The armchair sits beside him, empty.

"I won't." Jinki says brightly.

"You have a certain way of smiling when you're lying."

"I don't lie." Jinki says, and quickly changes the subject. "Anyway, what was this Taeminnie told me about Kim Jonghyun?"

"Oh!" Kibum smiles, "I didn't get to tell you, did I?"

Jinki smiles at his friend, trying to calm the rising feeling of dread within him. The sun shines through the windows, directly on to him, filling him with warmth. But Kibum's words - _that was his weakness -_ still echo in the back of his mind.

"Well, he came into my shop last month," Kibum starts, "And you'll never believe what happened..."

☼ ☽

The walk to the marketplace every Sunday morning is, perhaps, the worst part of an otherwise perfect day.

Underneath his dark hood, Jinki winces. The bag on his back which contains his market and plants, though enchanted, still feels like a heavy weight. He keeps tripping over the long cloak, and spilling plants as he walks. He grumbles to himself, still weary from just waking. He has to leave early, to avoid being caught by the King, and it's catching up with him. He's never been good with mornings.

Still, the kingdom smells of fresh grass, and there is a distinct buzz in the air, from bees and the chatter of fairies. Jinki breathes in, trying to smile even as he stumbles once again. 

"Do you need help?" An amused voice asks.

Jinki turns his head. Minho emerges from the trees, an owl perched on his shoulder. The new season has drained some of his light, making his hair faded grey, and his eyes seem darker than usual. He walks towards Jinki slowly, as if movement is harder now that the summer sun has arrived.

"Let me carry it for you." Minho says. He murmurs something to the owl, and it flutters away, but not before pecking his ear affectionately.

"No, Minho, it's alright..."

Ignoring Jinki's protests, Minho pulls the bag from Jinki's back and throws it over his shoulder. He stands tall, his smile reassuring and his eyes reflecting the early morning sun. Jinki thinks he looks _reliable._ Strong, even. Though physically weak during summer, there's something about Minho that feels... dependable, even as the sun drains his magic from him.

As a prince, and one of the oldest elves in the kingdom, Jinki is not used to being helped too.

"Shall we?" Minho says, and Jinki nods, falling into step with his old friend.

The silence between them is comfortable, as they listen to the birds and the secrets of the trees. Jinki's footsteps leave imprints of sunlight on the pavement, a path of sparkles trailing behind him as he walks.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Jinki asks.

"I told you I was coming to the market this week," Minho says, "I'm not tired, anyway."

Jinki glances at Minho out of the corner of his eye. He can tell it isn't quite true - there are shadows underneath Minho's eyes, and his mouth is set in a thin line.

"You know Keyland, don't you? You remember Kim Kibum?"

Minho nods.

"Wasn't he your friend, when we were young?"

"Yes," Jinki says, "He warned me about you."

Minho's mouth twitches.

"I am quite dangerous." Minho says, with a straight face.

"Really?" Jinki laughs. "I don't think so."

"You should." Minho warns.

"You spend your time comforting sick animals and talking to owls." Jinki says. "I've got nothing to be afraid of."

"Yet." Minho says, and they both laugh.

The marketplace comes closer, the winding, twisted path that makes its way from the palace changing into the cobbled pavements of the rest of the kingdom. Jinki likes the shift from the grand richness of royalty to the subtle, more meaningful beauties of every day life. In the centre of the kingdom there's noise and colour, and crowds of people bustling around. It's a change from the eerie quiet of the castle, which is huge, but empty.

"When did you start running your market stall?" Minho asks.

"It's a long story."

"I'll listen."

Jinki looks at him out of the corner of his eye. Minho looks ahead as he walks, his features sharp and his mouth set in a thin line. It's impossible to know what he's thinking, as he looks out into the clear sky.

"You remember, when the kingdom was repairing the damage of the war?" Minho nods, "Back then, it seemed impossible that the market might run again. Many elves were scared to even leave their homes, you see, and gold was scarce."

"I set up the stall one day, in the marketplace, and gave out free herbs and plants. Back then, people needed certain things. Healing spells, calming droughts, flowers to help them sleep. I wanted to... help, after so much bloodshed. I wanted to bring sunlight back to the kingdom." Jinki continues.

"So gradually, more and more people came to me, until one day, another stall opened next to me, and another, until the market was back in business, and people would go outside and buy all sorts of silly things. It was what I wanted all along."

Minho is silent for a moment. Their footsteps make a gentle sound on the cobbles, and the sun beams down on them.

"That's amazing." He murmurs.

Jinki flushes.

"It's nothing, really."

"No, really, I- I think you'll be a perfect king. I've always thought that."

Jinki smiles, burying his face further into his huge, dark scarf. Minho is wearing the scarf Jinki gave him, again. He never seems to take it off. The thought makes Jinki's heart flutter.

"My father doesn't seem to think so." Jinki says, "I think he's worried I'll repeat his mistakes."

"No," Minho says, "You're not the one he's worried about. I am."

"I think you're right. What a pair we are." Jinki says quietly. "Even walking together now is dangerous, you know."

"I know that," Minho laughs, "You might burn me alive."

Minho has the sort of laugh that's all consuming - high, and infectious, filling the air with light. Jinki grins, tipping back his head to look at the sky, and feeling the wave of peace that he always feels when he's around Choi Minho.

"We're almost there." Jinki murmurs.

"It's nice to walk beside you," Minho says, "It's a little too hot, but nice."

"I can't help it. Summer is here."

"Clearly." Minho scoffs. "Why is it so hot this year?"

"As my father grew older, the summers became darker and chilled, didn't they?" Jinki says, "But my power is rising now, as his fades. I'm taking complete control of the sun. My... happiness impacts the sun."

"And why are you happy?"

Jinki pauses.

"We have a new chef." He teases, and Minho laughs in that loud, high way again, and when Jinki hears it the sun glows even brighter.

The marketplace comes into sight, and Jinki stops at his usual place at the end of the market. Minho sets down his bag carefully, and they unpack it together, carefully setting up everything as it should be. 

When they finish, Jinki stands behind the stall, and Minho stands on the other side. When he steps towards Jinki, Jinki grins.

"What can I get you today?" Jinki asks, in a teasing voice.

The way Minho leans his arms on the stall and leans forward is dangerous for Jinki's heart. His face is close, close enough that Jinki can see every dot of white in Minho's dark eyes. His mouth is curved into a smile, and Jinki's thoughts trail away when he looks at it. 

"S-Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said," Minho drawls, "Didn't you prepare something for me?"

Jinki tries to step backwards, but he trips over his own feet, and has to hold himself steady on the stall.

"What’s up with you?" Minho laughs.

Quickly, Jinki ducks under the stall and grabs the enchanted flower he prepared for Minho. He stops there for a moment, hidden under the darkness of the stall, breathing heavily. His heart is still pounding in his ears. There's no mistaking the way his stomach had fluttered when Minho smiled at him. It certainly wasn't a feeling friends should have for one another.

"Why did you hide it under there?" Minho asks.

"To keep it safe." Jinki says, when he resurfaces from behind the stall. He runs a nervous hand through his hair.

He holds a single red rose gently between his fingertips. It would seem like just an ordinary rose, if it every red petal wasn't sparkling gold. Minho raises an eyebrow.

"A rose?" He asks. "Really?"

"It's a good luck charm." Jinki explains. "Keep it under your pillow, and you'll find true love, or so the story of the spell goes."

Minho takes the rose from him and looks at it, his face softening. 

"I don't doubt your magic," Minho says, "But I don't think this rose will work for me."

"You never know," Jinki says, "Really, why not? You're handsome enough, and kind."

Minho runs his finger along a rose petal.

"Are you in love with me, prince?" He asks, jokingly, "Has this rose worked on you, too?"

Jinki swallows, looking away from Minho and out into the market. He watches elves walk together. Some hold hands, close by each other's sides. When elves are in love, you can tell. There's a sort of warmth to their magic, a flicker of emotion in their eyes that says _l_ _ove, love love._

"You're not my type." Jinki says brightly. _You have a particular way of smiling when you're lying,_ Kibum had said. True to Kibum's word, Jinki's smile feels false on his lips.

Minho scoffs. 

"Alright, I'll keep it under my pillow." He says, "Does it matter that I sleep during the day?"

"I knew that already." Jinki laughs. "I doubted the moon would sleep at night. I adjusted the magic."

Minho smiles at him, and doesn't place the rose inside his pocket. He continues to hold it, instead, the bright red contrasting with the blacks and whites and greys of his outfit. 

"I wanted to ask you," Minho says, "Will you go somewhere with me tonight?"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

Jinki plays with the sleeves of his cloak, slightly shy, which is a feeling he isn't really used to. A bee lands on one of the enchanted flowers on the stall, and Jinki touches it gently, feeling it buzz under his finger.

"Of course I will." Jinki says softly, "Although you make it sound like a date."

"No," Minho laughs, "Never."

"Why not?" Jinki pouts.

Minho winks at him. He's so beautiful, the summer sun shining white on his hair, and his dark eyes filled with good humour. 

"You're not my type, Prince." Then, Minho reaches forward and tucks the rose behind Jinki's ear. "You should keep it. It suits you better."

☼ ☽

"Your magic feels different."

Jinki stops pacing. He turns to the doorway of his bechamber. Taemin stands there, watching him with one eyebrow raised, his hand resting casually on the hilt of his sword. The rising moonlight falls on Taemin's light blonde hair, making him seem almost fairylike.

"Different how?"

"Warmer." Taemin says, "I know it's summer, Prince, but this isn't- this isn't summer warmth I'm feeling from you."

Taemin's magic is unique - it _senses._ He can feel other's magic, and draw on their abilities. Like now, Jinki can feel Taemin curiously tugging at his magic, trying to figure it out. It must've been a useful to skill to have in battle.

Jinki sighs and turns to his bedroom window.

"I'm going out." He says.

"I know who you're meeting." Taemin says, "Prince... _hyung_.... please be careful. Especially of your feelings..."

It's not often that Jinki is stern, but when he turns quickly at Taemin's words, his face is hard. Though there isn't magic thrumming through him right now, because the moon is in the sky, Taemin still flinches at Jinki's burning eyes.

"Please, leave me be." Jinki says.

Taemin nods once.

"I'm only looking out for you." He says gently. 

Jinki breathes out shakily. He runs his hands down his robe. 

In his bedroom, he can hear the voices of those who disapprove of him. His father's the loudest, Kibum's sharp eyes reflected in his bedroom window, and now Taemin's friendly warning, ringing in his head over and over again.

"You'll always go to him, no matter what we say to you, won't you?" Taemin asks.

Jinki nods. He can do nothing but go to Minho, no matter what anyone warns him of. And the worst part is, he fears they might be right about one thing... His heart flutters dangerously. Jinki swallows his feelings, and leaves the castle.

☼ ☽

"You're quiet tonight."

Jinki blinks. They're walking deeper into the forest, leaves and branches crunching underneath their feet. The night is warm, and the woods seem alive with magic and animals. Every now and again something will flutter past, or crawl over their feet. Minho guides their way with moonlight, casting a white glow in front of them.

"You've never been quiet." Minho teases.

"I'm not good company right now." Jinki murmurs. 

"I didn't say that." Minho smiles. "Sometimes silence is better."

They walk quietly, and Jinki wishes he could walk with Minho as he walks with others. He likes to brush against people's sides, like to gesture with his hands, but here he can't do this for fear of hurting Minho. 

"I have something that will cheer you up, anyway."

Jinki manages a smile.

"You seem confident."

"As I should. I'm always right."

Jinki giggles, and the beam of moonlight guiding the way for the animals falls on him, lighting up his face. Jinki covers his face with the sleeves of his robe. The moon's magic is cold and overpowering, and it touches his whole body. He feels swallowed in moonlight for a moment, and it makes his heart pound. 

"Hey." He whines. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry." Minho says, though he doesn't sound sorry. "The moon has a mind of it's own, you know. It... wanted to see you laugh."

"The moon likes me too much."

"It always has." Minho murmurs.

They say no more until they reach a clearing in the trees. There's a space where the moon lands and makes the grass glow, and the trees sparkle. Here... fairies are fluttering back and forth. They're _dancing._ Jinki gasps. It's the one night a year, when the fairies dance all night, and welcome the new summer sun with their magic. Jinki had been so worried lately that he'd forgotten about it.

"Oh." Jinki breathes. The fairies are tiny, delicate things. They leave trails of magic behind them. Their magic is bright, a sparkling rainbow that fills the night with colour. A fairy lands on the end of Jinki's nose - some are resting happily in Minho's hair. "It's beautiful."

"They're welcoming summer!" Minho laughs. He seems to come to life, stepping into the clearing and throwing out his arms. "Shall we dance with them?"

Jinki laughs. The moon brightens this place, and the fairies make their song with their wings. It's the most glorious thing he's ever seen. Delighted, Minho spins around. His posture is loose and his smile is bright - his face is much different than its usual stoic state. Affection rises in Jinki's throat,

The fairies seem to giggle as they dance.

"What are you doing?" Jinki laughs.

"Welcoming summer!" Minho yells.

"Isn't is dangerous to dance with fairies?"

"What's wrong with a little danger?" 

Jinki laughs and bounces into the clearing too.

They twirl around, giddy with moonlight and magic, the fairies' dance guiding their way. Jinki moves freely, feeling the tension of being a prince slip away from him easily. All of the concerns, feelings, and worries that had been following him disappear into the night sky. His dance is clumsy but happy, and the fairies tickle his cheeks.

 _This,_ Jinki thinks, breathing fast, stumbling over his own feet, _this is what I needed._

Slowly, Jinki realises Minho is no longer dancing. Jinki stops too, but still he's laughing, his cheeks bright pink. When he meets Minho's eyes, his laughter fades into a grin. Minho is standing, motionless, by the trees. His eyes are wide, and he's gazing at Jinki as if frozen. His mouth slightly parted. 

Jinki realises the moonlight has landed only on him, as if he was standing under a spotlight, and the cold of the moon seems to completely cover him. Something flickers behind Minho's eyes, and the magic of the clearing seems to shift and grow warm. A breeze tickles his skin and passes through Jinki's hair. He can hear the sea, roaring from far away. The moon is so bright that Jinki can see every single fairy dance. 

"What is it?" Jinki giggles. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Minho smiles. It's a warm, gentle smile that fills his face. It holds feelings in it that words can't say. 

Jinki tilts his head. He smiles back, and the world stills to only this moment. Fairies in the trees, the warm summer night, and two elves, looking at each other under the moonlight.

☼ ☽

  
  


**740 years ago, 5 years until the betrayal**

_"There are mermaids in the sea." Jinki says, in a quiet voice._

_It's a warm evening, a perfect summer night. The full moon sparkles on the ocean, and the moonlight follows every single ripple. Jinki is barefoot on the sand, his shoulder length hair tickling his cheeks. He's twenty now, and Minho is eighteen. Autumn will be coming soon - by the way Minho's long hair has started to brighten, Jinki thinks this might be one of the last warm nights of the year._

_Minho is silent tonight._

_His jaw is set, and his shoulders are hunched. When he runs a hand over his face, Jinki thinks he looks so much older than he really is. But he's still beautiful. Sparkling with moonlight. He's always beautiful._

_Jinki won't ask him what's wrong. They know each other better than that. Minho has always said that they know each the other is going to say before they even say it._

_That's probably why Minho is already nodding when Jinki asks. "Should we go and find them?"_

_No matter how much older they get, Minho never grows tired of games and adventure. Their childish spirits compliment each other, making their days full of light and fun. Even now, a smile twitches on his face_

_Jinki throws away his robe, and dives into the sea. The waves are cold, and water rushes around him, wetting his hair and soaking his face. Jinki laughs, swimming out further and trusting that Minho is following him._

_There's a festival tonight, so the beach is empty. Usually, it would be filled with people, but tonight the silence is welcome. Jinki wanted to go to the festival tonight, but Minho had seemed like he needed peace, so Jinki had brought him here instead._

_Jinki dives underneath the water. Everything is blue and hazy. There are strange lights throughout the sea, perhaps water fairies darting their way across the ocean, and fish bite at Jinki's ankles._

_Jinki tries to do a somersault under the water and fails, splashing water and scaring away the fish. There's a chuckle behind him._

_"Well done." Minho drawls. Jinki turns around and sticks out his tongue._

_One thing Jinki has always been jealous of is Minho's ability to control the sea. Like right now, when a huge waves sweeps Jinki away, and he giggles happily on it's surface, soaked to the skin._

_Minho swims towards him, and this huge, magical smile is growing on his face, and Jinki thinks that even when they spend eternity together, he'll always remember this moment._

_"I saw one," Jinki yells, "I saw a mermaid!"_

_"No you didn't, idiot." Minho yells back._

_"I did, I did!" Jinki laughs. "I saw a mermaid!"_


	5. summer shower

**Summer: continued**

Jinki closes his eyes. 

The rain is soft in his hair when he leans his head out of the cover of the market stall, letting the warm droplets pass over his face. Summer showers in the kingdom are always light but fast, falling and sparkling under the rays of sunlight. The rain soaks them to the skin. 

The moment is pure. Jinki breathes in the smell of the morning dew, the hot food sizzling a few stalls down, and the unique scent of the rain, it's smell fresh and nostalgic all at once. He's reminded of a similar feeling, two months ago, Minho smiling at him in the dark. Jinki's ears turn pink at the memory.

"Why are you smiling?" An amused voice drawls. 

Jinki jumps in surprise and almost falls over the stall. His eyes shoot open. Kim Jonghyun's face is close to his own, his gaze playful and curious. If Jinki hadn't enchanted his eyes to dim their colour, Jonghyun would've flinched when he saw the bright, shining orange of Jinki's eyes, which were blinding now that summer was in full swing.

"You looked like you were having a nice daydream." Jonghyun sing-songs. "Something on your mind, hyung? Or... someone?"

"W-What?"

"You heard me." Jonghyun grins.

Jinki mutters to himself, reorganizing the plants so he has something to do with his hands. He isn't usually so nervous, but now he averts his eyes from Jonghyun's shyly.

"Oh, so I was right?" Jonghyun leans further over the stall, "You're looking a little pink. Are you coming down with a fever?"

"Do you need something, Jonghyunnie?"

"I just came to tease you." Jonghyun shrugs. "I don't need any spells, actually. Unless you have something that can give me an endless supply of gold."

"Is everything okay?" Jinki asks. "Are you having trouble with writing?" 

"It's the same as usual." Jonghyun says, running a hand through his hair. "No one really cares enough about the arts, anymore. Not after the war..."

Jinki grimaces. Beneath Jonghyun's easy, relaxed expression there's exhaustion. His eyes are rimmed red, and his smile is darkened by the frown lines on his forehead. Jinki thinks he might have to talk to the king about being a patron of Jonghyun. He tried to convince his father before, but the man doesn't have very much interest in art or literature, like most other elves. The war had ruined it for them.

"But..." Jonghyun trails off, "There is something different about _you_."

"Different?"

Jonghyun pauses, scanning Jinki's face.

"You look happier." He finally says. 

Jinki's heart twists. He looks out at the sky. Dark clouds are starting to drift towards them. Jinki can feel a storm coming - it prickles on his skin like a cold breeze, a sign that even though summer is bright, even the warmest seasons can be dark sometimes.

"You think so?" Jinki asks quietly.

"It's as if a weight has been lifted from your shoulders." Jonghyun says.

"A weight? You know that nothing ever bothers me." Jinki laughs. "Your imagination is great, Jonghyunnie."

"You'd like people to think that, wouldn't you, hyung? But it's not the truth." Jonghyun reaches forward and presses his hand against Jinki's. "Whatever it is that's made you happy, I'm glad. Hold on to it, hyung."

Jinki bites his lip.

"You know," Jonghyun says casually, "I think love can cure anything."

Jinki blinks rapidly, and turns red when Jonghyun's careless words finally sink in. 

"L-Love?" He splutters.

Jonghyun laughs at his expression. He reaches forward to ruffle Jinki's hair.

"Ah, your face." Jonghyun teases. "Listen, I have to go. But remember what I told you, okay?"

Jinki looks at his friend. Jonghyun's hair is pink in summer, his cheeks a rosy colour, his eyes glimmering. He smiles back at Jinki with care and joy, and for the first time, Jinki feels a pang of guilt for hiding his identity from his friend. Ever since he became friends with Minho, he's been so much bolder than he was before...

Jonghyun winks and turns away. By the time Jinki has come back to his senses, Jonghyun has disappeared into the crowd. 

The summer shower is getting heavier, making the entire market look hazier. A figure is running through the rain towards him. Jinki knows it's Minho immediately - he's the only one with dark hair in summer, after all. Jinki's stomach flutters.

Minho stops in front of the stall, breathing hard. His hair is flattened to his forehead with the rain, and his eyes shine, a startling black that shines through the rain. He smiles sheepishly at Jinki. His robe is sticking to him, but he doesn't seem concerned by the rain. Neither does he seem worried about the other elves staring at him, their eyes both scared and hostile.

"Prince-" He pauses, scanning Jinki's face. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed, have you got a fever?."

Jinki looks away, and swallows. He makes an elegant motion with his hand, and Minho is suddenly dry, his hair no longer falling over his eyes and his robe flowing behind him. Though the rain falls heavy on Minho's head, he no longer gets wet, thanks to Jinki's spell.

"Oh, thank you." Minho grins. 

Minho steps closer to the stall. He tilts his head, and Jinki can feel his curious gaze, though he can't bring himself to look at Minho.

"How are you?" He asks. "It's been a while since we saw each another."

 _I haven't seen you since..._ Jinki smiles. The memory of dancing, of moonlight, of Minho's fond eyes in the dark, washes over him again.

"Yes, I-" Jinki meets Minho's eyes, finally, "Are you well, Minho?"

Minho smiles. His face is casual and sweet, and he seems unaware of the nerves swirling in Jinki's stomach. He seems to relax, actually, seeing Jinki's face. The tension usually set in Minho's shoulders appears to have unravelled.

"I'm well." Minho says gently, and they look at each other. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. After the last time we met..."

Jinki blinks. He picks up a flower, staring down at it.

"No, that's-" Jinki murmurs, "I wasn't avoiding you. Actually, that night, I..."

Jinki trails off.

"Hm?"

"It's nothing."

"Prince... are you sure you aren't sick? You really are red." Minho says. He walks forward again and reaches out his hand, perhaps to press it against Jinki's forehead, but stops when he realises he can't. For a moment, his hand hovers in front of Jinki's face, slender and pretty, before he pulls it away. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it-it's fine. I'm fine." Jinki stammers. He quickly changes the subject. "Did you want anything from the stall today?"

"No, I have to be quick today. That's what I came to talk to you about. There's a storm coming, tonight." Minho looks up at the sky. "I wanted to see you, but I have to prepare for the storm. There are boats out at sea, almost at our shores. I have to guide them through it. The ocean is not always so peaceful."

"Oh." Jinki says, "Will you be safe?"

"Of course." Minho laughs. "I've done this for centuries. It's just I haven't seen you in so long that I wanted to visit the market, before..."

"I'm sorry." Jinki interrupts. "I wasn't avoiding you, there's... there's just a few things I have to come to terms with."

"It's okay." Minho smiles. It's a reassuring smile, warm without judgement, and it makes Jinki feel at ease. "You don't have to explain yourself."

"But I-" 

"Stop it." Minho laughs. "There's nothing to apologise for, I just missed you."

Minho blinks at his own words, as if he's surprised that he said them. Jinki flushes darker and drops the petal he's holding. The silence is awkward and charged. Jinki's magic, hot and overwhelming, bubbles up inside of him. There's a crack of thunder.

"Well, I should- I should go." Minho says, and it's the first time Jinki has seen him nervous. Minho is a composed person, refined even in his laughter - but now, he seems to stumble over his words. When he turns away, his ears are a little pink.

"When does the storm end?" Jinki blurts out, before Minho can disappear into the crowd.

"About two hours before dawn. Why?"

Jinki looks around him to make sure no one is listening, though he doubts anyone is. Sure enough, the elves are avoiding his stall because Minho is there. 

"Come to the palace afterwards." Jinki says quickly. "I'll meet you just outside of the royal garden."

"I'll be there." Minho smiles, and disappears.

Jinki sighs in relief as soon as Minho is gone. He scrubs his face with his hands, wishing his cheeks weren't so hot.

"What is wrong with me?" Jinki whines, although he already knows the answer. It's Minho, of course. His feelings towards him, only increased that night with the fairies, are becoming overwhelming.

His unstable magic makes one of the rods holding up his stall set alight. He enchants the fire away quickly.

"Is everything alright?" An elf asks. She was about to approach his stall, she's a regular customer, after all, but now she eyes him warily. 

"Yes, everything's fine." Jinki says loudly, and smiles too brightly. "What can I do for you today?"

☼ ☽

_My dear friend,_

_Today at the market, you said I shouldn't apologise, but still feel as if I owe you an explanation. It's not that I'm avoiding you, you see. You follow me to most places, even if you aren't physically present. I can feel you here. At night, when the moon is bright in the sky, you're right beside me. I feel as if I am never alone. I've felt you beside me all of my life._

_The reason for my distance is that there is a lot I must think about, and it is best that I do that alone. Summer came all of a sudden, and it is already passing quickly. There are decisions I must make soon. The day of my crowning gets closer every second. When I become king, how will things change? And how will_ **_I_ ** _change? These are things I must think about, Minho. I would like to dance again, and run my stall, but there is a kingdom that needs me. I'm unsure of how to reconcile the crown, myself, and you._

_There are problems too big and too terrifying that I have to solve. And I'm afraid that you cloud my judgement. I wish more than ever that we could rule together._

_Despite all of these troubles, I asked you to come to the palace tonight, and I'm sure I will ask for you again and again in the future. It's as if I'm pulled to you, my opposite as well as my mirror. Things between us should not work, and yet they do._

_There is a writer in the kingdom, Kim Jonghyun, do you know of him? He said to hold on to you. I seem happier, he said, which was funny to me, because haven't I always seemed happy? I'm the sun, and I'm bright, aren't I? Yet he said a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and I'm starting to think it might be true..._

_Oh, Minho, what have you done to me? I feel unsteady. I have always been in control. So what is this feeling, that won't leave me alone? No, that isn't the right question, is it? I know of this feeling, I know how I feel towards you, how I've always felt, and that is the worst part. I-_

Jinki crushes the letter between his fingers, curling up the paper in his hand. He lets out a shaky breath, and puts the crumpled letter into the pocket of his robe. He sinks into the library armchair and closes his eyes. The storm is loud outside, and it shakes the castle walls.

"Jinki," A voice says. "May I sit with you?"

Jinki nods, and doesn't open his eyes. His father sits in the armchair next to him.

"The storm is raging." His father comments.

"What about marriage?" Jinki suddenly bursts out.

"I'm sorry?" 

"When I'm king," Jinki says, "What about marriage?"

Jinki opens his eyes. His father smiles at him, amused.

"You've never been concerned with such things." He says, "What is the matter with you, lately? I've never seen you so... intense."

Jinki sinks further into the armchair. His hand is still clenched around the letter in his pocket.

"I've been told I seem happier."

"Happier..."? The king scans his face. "No, this is different to happiness. It's warmer. I can feel it even in your magic. You are aware this summer is far too hot, despite my growing weakness? I'm curious to know what has unsettled you this much."

Jinki sighs.

"Well, what of marriage?" He asks.

"I trust your judgement in people, and it hardly matters right now anyway, Jinki. An heir is important, but you have thousands of years to choose. It is a minor issue."

"Is it?" Jinki murmurs. "A friend told me that love can cure anything."

"Are you in love?" The king asks, laughing.

"Well, not quite." Jinki says. His fingers tighten around the letter. What he means is, _not yet. P_ erhaps even _almost._ Or maybe he has been along.

"It is nothing to look so conflicted about. Why does it trouble you? I have always thought that love comes from the sun. It's a wonderful thing."

"Do you miss her?" Jinki asks.

He means his mother. It's been a long time, since the queen died in the war at the hands of Minho's mother, but the feeling of grief is still heavy in the palace, and her absence is still mourned throughout the kingdom.

"Well, of course." The king smiles. "And you know I will never love again."

"Yes." Jinki says. "Father... I'm afraid I'm... in danger."

"Well, anything involving the heart is dangerous." The king looks at him curiously. "You're too... serious. It's strange."

"Am I?" Jinki smiles. 

The king places a warm hand on his head.

"Do not worry so much about your feelings. If you love, you should love like the sun," His father says, "Full, and with warmth."

Jinki sighs. He closes his eyes for a moment, letting his father's touch soothe him. He feels safe enough to murmur...

"Can the sun and the moon really never be reconciled?"

A dark shadow passes over his father's face. It's only for a split second, but Jinki is sure he sees a flicker of suspicion in his father's eyes. Only a few moments before, his father's face had been kind and amused, but now his mouth thins, and he grimaces as if he's realised something. 

"Nevermind." Jinki says quickly. "It's nothing."

The king holds his gaze.

"Why do you continue to ask me of this, when you know how I willl always answer? Is something going on?" His voice is sharp, his earlier tone gone. "I am beginning to think you are keeping secrets. Do you know what happens, Jinki, when you love the moon?"

Jinki knows all too w\ell what his father expects him to think of. Memories of dark blood, screams, and bright moonlight should flash behind his eyes. But he does not associate pain with Minho. He associates Minho with mornings, and kindness, and the smell of parchment. When he tries to remember the war, Minho's bright eyes come back to him over and over again. He thinks of the letters from Minho locked in his drawer, and he knows with certainty that Minho would never betray him. He never has, and he never will.

"I must warn you," The king says, "You know that I will stop at nothing to protect the kingdom. That should be your first priority, too. No matter how much you treasure something, if it is a threat to our people, I will take it from you."

The king seems to look straight through Jinki, right to the back of his skull. Jinki feels a chill go down his spain.

"Your idealism is your weakness." His father says. "I know you wish for the kingdom to be as it was before, but it never can be."

" _Why?"_

"I told you to love like the sun, didn't I?" His father says. His expression softens, and he smoothes his thumb over the frown lines on Jinki's forehead. "The reason the sun and the moon can never reconcile is because... and Jinki, you must remember this... the moon does not love."

  
  


☼ ☽

Jinki walks through the royal garden. 

The storm is ending. Now, only a light rain can be felt. The flower petals haven't yet dried, droplets of rain still clinging to them. The ground makes a squelching noise beneath Jinki's feet. But in the moonlight, the garden seems to glow. At night, his father had always said, my garden is something completely different entirely. 

Jinki rubs a hand over his face. He pushes open the gate quietly.

Minho is leaning on the wall near the gate. He has his eyes closed, and he leans back his head, the rain falling onto his face as it had on Jinki's at the market earlier. The moonlight shines on his face, lighting up every feature.

Jinki's face crumples at the sight of him. He feels a pang of longing, at once comforted and pained at the sight of his friend.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Minho says, his eyes still closed. Jinki doesn't say anything, just gazes at Minho.

Minho's eyelashes flutter as he opens his eyes. He tilts his head towards Jinki, looking at him curiously.

"Prince?" His eyes softens when he sees Jinki's expression.

Jinki tries to smile. It feels like a lie on his face, as shallow as a cold sun during winter. Minho pushes off the wall and looks at him seriously.

"Are you alright?" Minho asks gently. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm okay." Jinki finally says, the words bright on his tongue, but they taste bitter. Tears rise in his eyes as his smile widens. "Shall we-"

It's a shock, when he feels arms wrap tightly around him. Jinki is so surprised that he can do nothing but melt into Minho's embrace for a moment. Minho is taller than him - he's able to tuck Jinki's head under his chin, and his hug is tight. Jinki can feel Minho's magic, cold and strong, wrapped around him too.

But then Jinki realises what's happening, and he tries to pull away. He can hear the sizzling, where their bodies touch. He's burning Minho, he's _hurting_ him. It must be agony. Jinki struggles to get out of Minho's arms, but Minho won't let him go. His hug grows even tighter.

"Minho!"

"Rest." Minho murmurs. He doesn't sound pained, though he must be. "Just a little more."

Jinki sighs, his face tucked into Minho's shoulder. Finally, Minho steps away from him, and winces when the rain touches his burns. Most of his body is now a blistering red.

"What-"

"You needed a hug." Minho says sheepishly. 

"Minho!"

"Stop yelling, the guards will hear you." Minho laughs. "It really didn't hurt that much."

"Liar."

"You feel better now though, don't you?" 

Jinki smiles, despite himself. All of the thoughts that had been swirling in his mind before Minho hugged him, sure enough, have disappeared. How long has it been, since they were that close?

"I didn't want to see you cry." Minho murmurs. "You suit your smile more."

Jinki looks away, embarrassed.

"Never do that again." Jinki grumbles. "Look, you're smoking!"

"Smoking hot?"

Jinki turns away to hide his grin, pushing back through the gate, and Minho jogs to keep up with him. He's cackling. 

Jinki's heart pounds in his ears as they walk together, the realisation of what Minho did for him finally sinking in. He glances at Minho out of the corner of his eye. Minho's burns will take weeks to heal. A constant reminder, Jinki thinks, of his touch.

Jinki swallows at the thought.

"I have some herbs you can use for a spell to soothe magical burns." Jinki says. 

"Thanks. Really, though, it doesn't hurt."

"Right." Jinki laughs. "Are you hungry?"

Minho grins at him. He walks happily under the moonlight, as if the burns from his curse don't bother him at all. 

"Always."

"Well," Jinki says, "You're in luck. Just make sure to hide yourself until we're in the castle, okay?"

Minho salutes. Then, he waves his hand, and he starts to blend in with the garden, until he has completely disappeared.

"Hi." A voice hisses in his ear, so close he can feel breath on his skin.

Jinki squeaks in surprise. Minho laughs, loud and bright.

"Sorry." He says, through giggles, "I couldn't resist."

☼ ☽

"Would you like coffee?"

Moonlight shines through the kitchen windows, lighting up the room. Minho sits on the end of a table, swinging his legs. He seems playful as he looks at Jinki, his hair falling over his eyes and his skin shining with magic. His cheeks are full of food, and he swallows before he speaks.

"Sure," Minho says, "We shouldn't be in here, should we?"

Jinki smiles and boils the kettle. Then he leans against the counter and looks at Minho.

"We _definitely_ shouldn't be in here." He says. He lets his eyes travel along Minho's body, from his eyes down to the hem of his robe. "It's a shame you can't heal your burns with magic."

"I _told_ you, they don't hurt." Minho says. "And if I could heal my burns with magic, I'd have hugged you for longer."

Jinki flushes and looks away, a small smile growing on his face.

"Don't say things like that."

"It's so easy to embarrass you." Minho laughs. 

The act of making the coffee is soothing. The coffee beans smell homely, and they sparkle a little with magic. The enchantment is for energy, Jinki thinks. The water steams as Jinki pours it into the mug and spills a little on the counter. He sings to himself quietly as he makes the coffee.

"Your voice has always been lovely." Minho breathes. Jinki looks over his shoulder, and Minho is gazing at him happily. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I am." Jinki says. 

"Is something bothering you lately?" Minho asks. "It's rare for you to show your feelings on your face like that."

Jinki hesitates to answer. He takes the mugs to Minho and hands him one. They're close together, Minho sitting on the counter and Jinki standing in front of him. Minho keeps trying to kick him, which makes them both laugh.

"You said at the market, didn't you, there are things you have to come to terms with?"

Jinki looks down into his swirling coffee, the steam warming his face.

"We're friends, aren't we, Prince? You can tell me your secrets. You can tell me anything."

Jinki's lips quirk.

"I don't know any of _your_ secrets." He says.

"Oh?" Minho smirks. He takes a sip of coffee. "Am I mysterious?"

"Hardly."

Minho smiles. He takes another sip of coffee, then sets the mug down beside him on the table. 

"I believe in soulmates," He starts, "I nap a lot. I like to run around the beach at night, when I know no one can see me. I eat too much ramen."

Jinki grins. Minho looks back at him fondly, his eyes falling to Jinki's smile, and the moonlight glows on his skin.

"Your turn." Minho says. "Tell me about yourself."

The mug of coffee is warm between his fingers. Jinki stares at it as he speaks, his hands tightening around the mug.

"I hate mornings, which you already know." Jinki says into his coffee, "Witch's brew is my guilty pleasure. I've never been in love before. I'm... I'm going to fail as king."

The room falls quiet. The moonlight is cold on Jinki's face, but the smell of warm coffee fills the kitchen. Around them, the kingdom sleeps, but right now, opposite Choi Minho, he feels alive. 

"You won't fail." Minho says earnestly. 

Minho's hand twitches by his side, as if he wants to reach out and comfort Jinki with touch. Jinki wonders how Minho would touch him. Would he press a hand to Jinki's cheek? 

"You put huge pressure on yourself, to make others happy, don't you?" Minho says, "But you know, you really are the sun. You're the warmest person I'll ever meet. When you're crowned, this kingdom will be brighter than it ever has been. So don't worry about that."

Jinki bites his lip. 

"I want everything to be how it was before the war." He murmurs. "Now... I have no idea how to reconcile the sun and the moon. I don't know how to make everyone see you the way I do. I feel hopeless. I just want us to rule together, like we're supposed to."

Minho, surprisingly, laughs.

"That's what you've been so worried about? _Me?_ " He says, "None of that bothers me, you know. I'm with you now, aren't I? To me, the sun and moon have already reconciled."

"It isn't _enough._ " Jinki bursts out. "The elves still look at you like- like you're going to _hurt_ them. This kingdom is half empty without the moonlight. Nobody knows you like I do-"

Minho stands quickly. He looks down into Jinki's eyes, his face suddenly sincere and serious. They're too close, the hems of their robes brushing. Dawn is arriving, and the rising sun begins to bathe them in its light. Jinki can see every single one of Minho's burns. 

"I don't care." Minho says. "I have you. You're next to me again."

Jinki scans Minho's dark eyes, his heart aching. Minho looks more manly like this, his eyebrows narrowed and his jaw clenching.

"How can that be enough for you? You can't even touch me."

"Hyung." It's the first time Minho hasn't called Jinki _Prince._ "Trust me, please. You've given me friendship, and understanding. I'll never need anything other than that."

"Still," Jinki sighs, "I want to change this kingdom, Minho. I can't stop dreaming of impossible things."

"Yeah," Minho says. He reaches up his hand, and it hovers over Jinki's cheek, not quite touching it. "Neither can I."

☼ ☽

**737 years ago, 2 years until the betrayal**

_Minho and Jinki, the two heirs to the elfish throne, sit opposite each other in the library._

_They sit cross legged on the carpet, their knees touching, sharing a cup of hot cocoa between them as the snow falls outside. Jinki is twenty three, and Minho twenty one, and the sense of understanding between them grows everyday. It's an almost telepathic connection. Complimentary magic, complimentary souls._

_"Sleepy?" Minho asks, and Jinki smiles softly, the sleeves of his sweater pulled over his hands._

_It's rare that the two of them aren't in their royal robes, but the first snowfall of every year is a special occasion in the kingdom. It signifies the beginning of cozy, freezing winter, so the entire kingdom sits at home with the people they love, and watch the snow, and pay their thanks to the moon._

_So Jinki is in a huge sweater, and Minho wears a loose shirt that exposes the sharp curves of his neck, and they sit close together and savour the peace._

_"I'm not sleepy," Jinki murmurs, and then yawns, making Minho smile at him. Because winter is coming, he's weary and his magic is weak, but Jinki is still happy. He can lean on Minho's magic, and Minho's strength, in the colder seasons_

_"Sure," Minho says fondly, and ruffles Jinki's hair. Sometimes it's unclear to others who the older elf is, but their ages have mattered less over time. "Shall I tell you a story?"_

_Jinki nods, brushing Minho's ankle with his toes, and Minho begins to speak. His voice is warm and steady, almost gravelly, and it fills the library beautifully._

_"When this kingdom came into being, it was dark." Minho murmurs, while Jinki drinks from the mug. "It was empty. There was no light, and it was neither cold nor warm."_

_Minho has told the story of the sun and the moon a million times, but Jinki never grows tired of it. He sighs happily. Their history together is special, but when Minho talks of it, it becomes even more precious._

_"One day, there was light. It was hot, and blinding, and it filled the land with growth. Animals, elves, and other magical beings started to roam the new, warm land of the kingdom. But the power of the sun was overpowering. It burned every living thing. So an elf was appointed as king to be in charge of the sun, and use the sun's magic to keep the kingdom peaceful."_

_Jinki listens happily, his eyes watching Minho's face intently._

_"Yet as the flowers grew and life flourished, the king of the sun grew lonely and tired. When it was time for the sun to rest after a long day, night would fall, and there would only be darkness and cold. Every night, flowers died, animals were lost, and the oceans crashed dangerously against the shore. And no one understood the king's suffering. No one knew truly what he was going through."_

_"So one day," Minho continues, "The sun took pity on the elf, and made the moon, the light which would guide the way while the king of the sun rested. Thus, the king of the sun could sleep peacefully. But once again, the moon was overwhelming. The light was too bright, so no one could rest at night, and the seas would go between raging storms to mild ripples in the blink of an eye."_

_"So, like the sun, the moon appointed an elf to rule and care for the moon, and to keep peace within the kingdom at night. The king of the moon and the king of the sun ruled together peacefully, keeping balance between night and day, and the king of the sun was never lonely again. They completed each other.”_

_"But there was a cost to this peace. With the creation of the moon came the seasons. First there was spring and summer, the sun's period of growth and warmth. In these seasons the sun gained power and brought life, while the moon weakened. And then came autumn and winter, the end of life and the beginning of the cold. In these seasons, the moon had power, and brought death, while the sun weakened. This was the peace which would always reign."_

_"As the seasons cycled, every elf changed their colours. Soon the king of the sun and the king of the moon grew weary, and their colours began to die as the magic seeped from them. So they both acquired heirs who would inherit their magic, and thus use the power of the sun and the moon to keep peace."_

_"First, the king of the sun took a husband, and they adopted a child, who later became the queen of the sun. Then, the king of the moon took a spouse, and together they had a daughter who became the queen of the moon. Like their fathers, the two women ruled the kingdom together as the closest of friends, and there was always peace."_

_"The cycle will always continue - the heirs to the throne will take on the power of the sun and the moon respectively, and rule together. For hundreds of thousands of years this has been destiny. From the moment the sun was created, it couldn't exist without the moon."_

_Jinki smiles sleepily, setting the mug to one side._

_"Now," Minho finishes, "We're next. Lee Jinki, the son of the king of the sun. And Choi Minho, the son of the queen of the moon. Like our parents, we're the best of friends, and we'll be the best rulers this kingdom has ever seen."_

_Jinki giggles and presses his face into Minho's shoulder._

_"I love that story." Minho murmurs. Jinki presses closer to him, relaxing in the cold chill of Minho's magic._

_"I know." Jinki says, his voice husky with sleep. He clutches Minho's shirt, and Minho hugs him, pulling Jinki closer to him. "It's cute."_

_The quiet night, as the snow falls, is delicate and magical._

_"Sleep now, sunshine." Minho murmurs, and strokes Jinki's hair until he falls asleep in his arms._


	6. the royal garden

**Summer: ending**

_Jinki hyung,_

_Is summer really ending already? And how come it's getting hotter?! I can hardly go outside during the day without feeling I'm burning alive.. On the bright side, autumn is arriving. Last night a dying leaf fell onto my shoe. Soon, it will be colder again.I will certainly miss the warm sun, though I perhaps shouldn't. I'm too fond of the way it touches my skin._

_Thank you for sending the herbs for my burns, although I've told you many times, it doesn't hurt! I'm much better with spells than I was before we became friends again, which is nice. In fact, I think I'll surpass you soon :) Watch out over your stall, in case I decide to steal your business..._

_Tell me, why is it I can hardly go a week without hearing from you? By seven days I miss the feel of the sun, and by eight I simply miss your laughter. It's quite tiresome. Write to me more often, or I shall be very angry._

_I'm sorry to tease you this much, but I've grown so comfortable with you. Did I seem stoic and serious when you first met me again? I hope your perception of me is very different now, for you see, I'm nothing like the cold moon :) Well, it's only to be expected. When we were young, you seemed to have no troubles at all. Now, I see you differently, but I've only grown more and more affectionate towards you because of it._

_You sent a letter once, about the eclipse festival. I imagine it often. I can hardly wait for the sun and the moon to pass each other again._

_I've already said it, but I will again. Write to me soon, please, and I will treasure each letter more than the last. I look at clouds and I think of you, I feel the warmth of the sun and I think of you, I hear the rain pitter patter on my window ledge and I think of you... you have to free me from this curse._

_Your greatest friend,_

_Choi Minho_

☼ ☽

  
  


"What are you doing?"

Jinki's eyes flutter open at the sound of his friend's voice. Kibum looks down at him. His hair, once red with summer, is growing darker - in autumn, Jinki remembers, it becomes brown, until the eventual black of winter arrives. His eyebrows are narrowed as he stares at Jinki, who lies on the floor in the middle of _Keyland_

"Well?" Kibum asks. 

Jinki doesn't answer, just smiles and looks up. _Keyland's_ ceiling is as pretty as the rest of the shop. It's been painted to look like a sky, and it's enchanted to change with the weather and times of day - Jinki knows, because he helped Kibum with the spell. Right now, it's dark blue as the night arrives. The clouds are grey but thin, and they shift a little, as if moved by a slight breeze. 

Jinki can sense autumn in the air. Though his energy is fading with the end of summer, strangely, his magic still feels just as bright. It's burning inside of him. Every now and again, he loses control of it. Flowers have started blooming around the castle, an apple tree now stands in the corner of his room, and sometimes,when if Jinki holds something, it will randomly set on fire. Mistakes like this haven't happened since he was a child that was unable to control his power. Even now, though he's calm, he can feel Kibum's carpet growing hot underneath his back.

"Have you ever been in love?" Jinki asks.

There's a small silence, and then Kibum sits on the floor beside Jinki's feet, and tucks his legs beneath him.

"That's a weird question." Kibum says. 

"Why?"

"Well, it's a weird question from _you._ " Kibum pokes his ankle. "Why are you so serious lately?"

"People keep saying this as if I'm incapable of being serious."

"Aren't you?"

Jinki grins.

"Yes, I've been in love, hyung. A few times, actually."

"Oh?" Jinki asks. He watches the clouds move on the cieling. "What was it like?"

"Well, sometimes, it was hell." Kibum laughs. "Over centuries, the thing I've found is that love is better when it's honest."

"What do you mean?"

Kibum lets out a quiet sigh. He runs a hand through his hair. His eyes are gentle when he looks at Jinki.

"Sometimes, we fall in love with fantasy. A person is not our good impression of them. See, If you can accept weakness, as well as strength, then that's true love. Light _and_ darkness, those are at the heart of love"

"Ah." Jinki murmurs.

The ceiling is slowly darkening. _Light and darkness,_ Jinki thinks. A shooting star flies past the clouds. Jinki looks at the rising moon, it's light filling Kibum's shop, and loses his breath. A patch of moonlight lands on Kibum's face.

"Hyung," Kibum drawls, "Why are there flowers on my carpet?"

Jinki grimaces. Kibum holds up a bright yellow lily that's growing from the floor.

"Sorry." Jinki says, smiling in an embarrassed sort of way. "My magic just left me for the night, so don't worry, those will be the last flowers. It happens more often lately. "

"Hm." Kibum gives him an accusatory look, "I wonder why."

They've been friends for so long that Jinki can read the concern, the warning, on Kibum's face. Still, he feels affection for his friend, who's eyes glint like a cat's in the moonlight. Kibum puts his hand on Jinki's ankle, his fingers warm on Jinki's skin.

"Hyung, you're close with Choi Minho again, aren't you?" He says quietly. "You have to be careful. I don't want you to compromise the safety of the kingdom. Please tell me you know what you're doing."

There is a moment, when Jinki just watches a star glint in the sky. He thinks of Minho's eyes, dark but comforting. He keeps dreaming about them. When he falls asleep, they call to him. He thinks there might be a whole universe just inside of those two eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Jinki admits, "I haven't since I first spoke to him in the market."

Kibum squeezes his ankle.

"I won't warn you again. You aren't stupid, and I have to trust you." Kibum says, "But you know the moon can't love you, right?"

"Kibum-ah, the problem isn't that the moon can't love." Jinki's voice cracks. "It's that I can."

☼ ☽

A leaf has fallen.

It lies in the marketplace, faded from green to orange. The elves that walk past stand on it without noticing it, but Jinki watches it. It's another sign that the hot summer is fading away, and leaving only dead leaves behind. Jinki feels a pang of sadness when he thinks of how the sun will set earlier soon, but he looks forward to the new colours of the kingdom.

The market is louder this Sunday, as the rain has well and truly passed. There's no hint of cloud in the sky, not even a whisp of white. It's a perfect blue sky, with a burning sun, that cracks the pavements. Minho's letter was right - though summer is ending, it's still just as hot. The heat wave might last even through September.

Elves bustle past. Their eyes and hair were once blindingly bright, but now they're fading to gentler shades. In winter, their hair will be completely black, and their eyes will be darker too, their robes specked with snow and moonlight. Jinki will be the only colour in winter, just as Minho is the only darkness in summer.

His customers have been happier than usual today, their skin tanned with the heat of the sun. It brings him joy to give them warmth and happiness.

Still, Jinki thinks, there's something missing.

Minho hasn't come today. He doesn't visit the stall every Sunday, of course, but he'd gradually started to visiit more and more often since they became friends. It's strange, not to see his smile, his dark hair, the warmth in his eyes. Jinki looks up into the market again, trying to spot a glimpse of Minho through the crowds.

There are some letters, Jinki thinks, that he's read over and over again, as if committing them to memory. Sometimes, he thinks he can hear Minho murmuring the words in his ears. There are secrets in their letters that they've never told anyone else.

Jinki peers into the crowd again. He realises with a start that he _misses_ Minho, as much as he misses the sun at night.

"Hello?" 

Jinki blinks. An elf is standing in front of the stall, looking at him expectantly. Her plaited golden hair is long enough that it reaches her feet, and a cat seems to be following her. It curls itself around her leg.

"Sorry," Jinki grins, " What can I get you?"

The day passes in a similar way, with elves buying all sorts of flowers and plants from the stall. He won't charge them anything, not on a day like this. Their grateful smiles are the only profit he needs. Still, he doesn't see Minho...

A breeze begins to drift over Jinki's hair. He takes one last long look at the market, which by now is empty except for one or two elves, and heaves a long sigh. He feels strangely lonely, his heart aching deep inside of him.

Jinki begins to pack up his market stall, the evening sun beaming down on the back of his shoulders. Each plant is placed carefully into his enchanted bag. 

A bird flutters by, its wings almost brushing Jinki's face. Surprised, Jinki almost drops the tray of flowers that he's holding, but warm hands wrap around his own and steady the tray. When Jinki has a firm grip on the tray, the hands let go quickly, as if Jinki's touch burns them...

"Careful." A low voice says, and Jinki looks up into Minho's face.

He isn't wearing a robe today, just a long sweater with a few loose strands. Minho's hair falls in dark grey waves around his face. He often wears it loose despite its length, but it's the first time Jinki has seen it so messy. His eyes are bleary and his gaze hazy, as if he's still half asleep.

"I would've visited your stall earlier," Minho says. He leans down and begins putting the plants into the bag, "But I overslept. The sun is too hot lately."

Minho is focused on his task, so Jinki takes a moment to smile at him, his heart fluttering in his chest. Minho, though looking weak from the sun's rays, is beautiful. 

As if sensing his stare, Minho's eyes flicker to Jinki's. Jinki holds his gaze for a moment, and then smiles shyly and resumes packing his market stall.

"I thought you weren't coming." Jinki says casually.

"If I could, I would come every Sunday." Minho glances at him. "It brings me great comfort to see you."

"I'm glad." Jinki smiles.

"No," Minho says softly, " _I'm_ glad."

Jinki looks up from the succulents he's holding. The breeze flutters around them, as the sun slips lower in the sky, not quite ready to set yet. Around them, the marketplace is empty - the only reminder that it was once busy is the discarded trash scattered along the floor. Something soft lands on Jinki's head.

Minho reaches forward. His hand is soft in Jinki's hair, careful not to touch his skin, as he plucks it.

"It's another leaf." He says, his eyes never once leaving Jinki's. "They keep on falling."

"Autumn is coming." Jinki smiles, and Minho lets the leaf fly away in the breeze. 

They pack the stall together, and then Minho stands and stretches.

"Can I walk you back to the castle?" Minho asks.

Jinki nods. Minho takes Jinki's bag from the ground silently, and Jinki knows by now that Minho is stubborn, so he doesn't even try to argue.

"How was your day?" Jinki asks, as they walk together.

It's a simple question, but Jinki finds it a special one. Friendship is warm like this, built in small interactions and dull conversations. As Minho begins to speak, Jinki savours the moment. He finds beauty in the way the trees rustle, as if they're whispering together, telling each other about _their_ days just as Minho is now.

"I spent the early moning in the forest. Then I slept all day, and I had bad dreams," Minho begins. 

He has a lovely voice, soft and sort of gravelly. It's soothing to listen to Minho speak, especially since he has this controlled, authoritative way of talking. He tells his ideas clearly, and speaks with a certainty that Jinki envies. He sounds just as he did when they were young, and Minho would tell him all sorts of stories. 

"It's strange." Minho says, "I haven't thought about the war for a long time, but I've started to dream about it again lately."

Jinki hums to show he's listening.

"You know the moon can influence dreams right? I think it might be a warning."

This makes Jinki smile.

"Oh, I've been getting plenty of those."

"What?"

Jinki looks out into the blue sky, swinging his arms by his side.

"People keep warning me about you." He says.

"They do." Minho says, but it's not a question.

"Yet no matter what they say, I end up right next to you again."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

Jinki doesn't say anything. 

"Why did you speak to me again, hyung, that first day at the market?"

"Why not?" Jinki smiles.

Minho laughs bitterly.

"There are a million reasons why you shouldn't have. You're the prince, and I'm... well, you know." Minho says. "That day is special to me, but I still want to know, why would you reach out to me again?"

"I wanted to be your friend again."

"Why?"

Some part of Jinki wants to shut the conversation down, as he always does when his friends try and see beneath his warm, cheerful exterior. But Minho's voice never holds any judgement, and Jinki has begun to trust him completely after spending a few happy months with him.

"I thought you might be able to understand me." Jinki murmurs. "My life, since the war... it's been... lonely. I missed you. I still miss you."

Minho stops walking.

"Minho?" 

Jinki turns. Minho's eyes look sad, when he looks back at Jinki, but he quickly shakes his head and resumes walking as if nothing happened.

"What's the matter?"

"I just... I understand, hyung." Minho says, "Trust me."

Jinki doesn't doubt that. They seem to share the loneliness as they walk together under the hot sun. How long had they both been apart, alone in their experiences?.He hopes he can by Minho's side for a long time.

"Yah, let's not be so serious." Minho laughs. "I have an idea."

Jinki pulls a face.

"Minho, please don't-" He starts, but Minho just grins at him.

"I'll race you to the castle."

"What is it with you and exercise?" Jinki whines. "Aren't you tired? It's hot today."

"You're such an old man." Minho laughs. "Come on."

Without waiting for Jinki, Minho sprints away. Jinki watches him for a second, enamoured by his long legs and his robe flying behind him and his loud laugh, and then sets off running too.

Jinki begins to understand why Minho had suggested it, once he's running. The breeze is soft against his face. The kingdom passes by in a bright blur, trees and the pavement and the sky merging into one. Jinki grins, and Minho slows down until they're running side by side.

"Keep up." Minho yells, and Jinki laughs.

Once they're near the castle, they collapse against a tree, breathing heavily together and smiling without realising they're doing it. Minho's cheeks are pink. Jinki doesn't realise the hood of his robe has fallen down until Minho chuckles.

Minho pulls up Jinki's hood and smiles down at him fondly. His hands linger for the moment on the hood of the robe, his eyes sparkling as he looks at Jinki.

"You're so cute, hyung." Minho says. and Jinki grins and ducks his head.

"Will you come to the castle again?" 

"I can't right now." Minho sighs and lets his hands drop. "I have a lot to do, since I overslept."

"Later, then? Tonight?"

Minho looks at him curiously.

"You want to see me that badly?"

Jinki flushes and doesn't reply.

"Oh, I can't say no to you." Minho says, his voice warm. "I'll visit for an hour or two, tonight."

"Good." Jinki says happily. "We can stargaze."

"Stargaze?"

Jinki grins, and Minho smiles back at him.

"I have to go now," Minho says, "But I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Minho takes one last look at Jinki before turning. His hair flies over his shoulder, his robe sparkling and disappearing as he walks away. Jinki sighs, watching him go, and turns back to the castle. As he leaves, Jinki has a sinking feeling, as if Minho's absence is causing him physical pain.

The skin on the back of Jinki's neck prickles. He suddenly has the uncomfortable feeling that someone is watching him. But when he turns around, there's no one behind him. The castle is quiet, and the breeze is the only sound.

☼ ☽

Jinki places his little finger in the mug of tea by his window.

It's steaming, but Jinki doesn't feel the pain of the burn - heat can't hurt him, and fire doesn't burn him. He stirs it with his finger. Thin steam rises in the air, creating condensation on Jinki's window. The mug is placed directly under the moon, so that moonlight is scattered across the surface of the tea.

"Should be ready now." Jinki sing-songs. 

He lifts the mug, and a little spills over the side, dripping down his hand. He pours the tea into a black flask, and tightens the lid.

The night sky isn't cloudy, tonight, meaning the stars are in view. It's almost as if, Jinki thinks happily, the night is on their side - as if it wants Jinki and Minho to watch the stars together. He smiles at the moon and then tightens his robe tighter around himself.

The end of summer has made the flowers on it begin to wilt. Soon, when he walks, Jinki will leave small, dead leaves and wilted petals behind him, falling from his gown and scattering across the ground. His eyes will be a murky orange, his hair changing with the leaves.

On his way out of his bedroom, Jinki bumps into someone. He almost drops the flask, a little tea falling onto the carpet.

"Prince!" Taemin exclaims, and bows awkwardly, "I-"

"It's okay, Taeminnie." Jinki laughs, and ruffles Taemin's hair. 

"Are you heading out?"

"I'm only going to the garden."

"Alone?"

Taemin's innocent face isn't enough to fool Jinki. Despite his small smile, Jinki can feel Taemin pulling at his magic, trying to assess it. His gaze looks sad.

"You came to us as a child, didn't you, Taeminnie?" Jinki asks, changing the subject.

"Yes. My father was a knight too. It's our lineage."

"And we've spent hundredfs of years together since then. You're my personal knight, aren't you?" Jinki says. "You wouldn't betray me?"

"My duty is to the kingdom before it's to you." Taemin says quietly.

"Of course." Jinki smiles, "But you know that when I'm king, I'll work hard, right? I promise you, I only want what's best for us. So please, trust me. "

Taemin bites his lip. He bows again, stiffly.

"Yes, prince."

Even when they leave each other, Jinki has the unsettling feeling that he hasn't convinced Taemin of his good intentions. He shakes the unease away, his joy overcoming it. Minho will be waiting for him in the garden under the stars, and the thought makes him forget the sadness in Taemin's eyes.

Jinki leaves through the secret tunnel and slips into the garden silently, the flask clutched tightly to his chest. When he walks underneath the trees, beside the flowers, leaves start to fall into his hair - only a few, but they leave the mark of autumn on his shoulders, and Jinki breathes in the fresh air gratefully.

Minho is standing beneath tree a near the gates. He's leaning against the bark, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. Jinki goes to stand beside him. Minho doesn't even look at him - it's as if he can sense Jinki's presence without seeing him, and only has to feel Jinki by his side to know that he's there.

"The garden is growing." Minho murmurs.

"Do you remember the story of the garden I told you?" Jinki asks.

"Tell me it again."

"It was grown by my ancestors." Jinki says. "These flowers are older than you can possibly imagine. Before moon came into being, the first king of the sun was lonely, and he grew a flower behind the castle. And every time he was sad or alone he'd come outside and grow another, until the land was filled with flowers and trees and all sorts of magical plants."

"But as the king of the sun lost his magic and passed it on to his daughter, the garden began to die. So his daughter decided to preserve the garden, and tended to it well. These flowers are sacred. We keep them alive, year by year, with our magic. Most of all, my father loves this garden. It's his most prized possession. Isn't it cute?"

Minho turns his head to look at Jinki, and smiles. His hair is tied loosely, and a few strands have come free, pretty silver hairs falling over his eyes.

"Did the first king name them?"

"What?"

"The plants in the garden, did he give them names?" Minho shrugs at Jinki's amused smile. "Don't look at me like that. It just seems like something the sun would."

"No, you're right, they do have names."

"Oh? Will you tell me them?"

"You'll laugh at us." Jinki says.

"I promise I won't."

"You will, you will." 

"Okay, you don't have to tell me." Minho laughs. "Wait there."

Minho plucks a flower from the ground and tucks it behind Jinki's ear. 

"What are you doing?" Jinki laughs.

"You're a flower." Minho says, fondly, and his eyes flicker to Jinki's hands, "What's that?"

"Oh!" Jinki exclaims, and holds out the flask.

He'd forgotten all about it. Minho takes the flask carefully from his hands, and untwists the lid, staring curiously into the tea. 

"I, um, I came up with the idea myself." Jinki says quietly. "I enchanted the tea just as the sun set with the last of my magic, and I brewed it under the moonlight. The original spell is supposed to bring peace, but with the added magic of the sun and the moon, the spell may be altered slightly."

"Why did you..." Minho trails off, his eyes still focused on the tea.

"Well, the sun was draining you lately, so I just thought I could-" Jinki swallows the lump in his throat. "Anyway, don't be grateful just yet. I've probably done the spell wrong. You might grow horns, or explode..."

Minho's eyes seem to glitter in the moonlight when he looks up. Jinki notices his ears have turned a little pink. It's rare that he catches Minho off guard. Minho's surprise makes him smile.

Minho lifts the flask to his mouth and blows on it. He takes a sip, and his eyes flutter shut, savouring the taste. His tongue swipes over his bottom lip, and Jinki gulps. 

Not for the first time, Jinki imagines what would happen if he could kiss Minho. If he could press their lips together without burning him. Would Minho's eyes close delicately in the same way? Would he would he pull Jinki closer by his waist? How would his mouth taste, would his tongue still have the remnants of Jinki's enchanted tea?

"It's lovely, thank you." Minho says. "Hyung? What's wrong?"

Jinki blinks and looks away from Minho quickly.

"Shall we watch the stars now?" Jinki says.

The grass is dry beneath them. Jinki sits with his knees tucked up to his chin, facing the moon. Minho sits beside him, and stretches out his legs.

"I'm so tired." Minho says. "Even the night is warm."

"Drink more tea." Jinki says, "It'll help." 

Minho takes a longer drink this time, and Jinki has to look away from the way his slender neck moves when he swallows. Minho lets out a content sigh.

"I can taste your magic." Minho says.

"W-What?"

"It's like..." Minho takes another sip. "Like chocolate. It's sweet."

Minho takes one last drink, and then lies down on the grass. He puts his arms behind his head and looks at the stars.

"Join me."

Jinki lies beside him. The stars blink at them. There are so many, pin pricks of light in the dark sky, and Jinki feels himself relax. The night sky is truly the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. A shooting star passes by.

"Did you do that?" Jinki asks.

Minho smiles mysteriously.

"You'll never know whether I did it or not."

Jinki smiles and let's the warm breeze wash over his face. The stars seem to make shapes, the constellations taking on strange and wonderful forms.

"You're doing that too, aren't you?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Right." Jinki laughs, as a few stars make the shape of a flower.

They lie watching the stars in silence for a while, content to be side by side. The moon is a small crescent, but it gives enough light that they can see the flowers around them, and each other's faces. Jinki closes his eyes and breathes in the night air.

He can hear Minho breathing beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" Jinki asks.

When Minho doesn't reply, Jinki opens his eyes and looks at him. Minho's eyes are closed, and he breathes deeply, peaceful in sleep. Jinki smiles.

He sits up and leans on his elbow, so he can see Minho's face better. Minho has long eye lashes, and his nose is sharp. His face looks pretty in the moonlight, almost ethereal. The frown lines on his forehead have faded while he sleeps.

Jinki reaches out his hand, and it hovers over Minho's face. Jinki lets out a soft breath, and traces the air around Minho's face. He starts at his chin, to his mouth, over the slope of his nose, all of the way his forehead. He hovers there, a lump in his throat, wishing he could touch Minho's forehead, or stroke his hair as he sleeps.

Suddenly, he feels as if someone is watching him. When he looks up at the castle, his bedroom curtains are fluttering, like someone has just been looking through them.

Before Jinki can process this, Minho's eyes are opening.

"Jinki-hyung?" He murmurs sleepily. 

Minho's eyes widen when he realises their position. Jinki is leaning over Minho, his hand close to him. Jinki's so close that his hair tickles Minho's cheek.

"Sorry, I-"

Jinki's apology trails away when Minho raises his hand, too. He places it so that it's close to Jinki's, and they're almost palm to palm, nearly touching.

"Prince," Minho drawls, and his voice is teasing. The glint in his eyes is mischevious as his mouth quirks up into a smile. "What are you doing?"

Jinki wants to tilt his head down and kiss Minho, gentle under the stars, but he can't. 

"I-"

Minho's smile grows wider.

"Well?"

Jinki swallows. The stars are reflected in Minho's eyes - his gaze is dark and amused, and it makes Jinki feel weak. He struggles to breathe, knowing he should pull away, but Minho's eyes draw him closer.

There's a certain secrecy that exists at night. Shadows seem to hide their hearts, the stars the only witness to the way Jinki's mouth quirks into a small smile. In that moment, Jinki feels like they're in sync, like they're on the same page. Just as the sun sets and the moon rises, their thoughts seem to follow each other in the same way.

"What are you thinking about?" Jinki murmurs.

"You already know." Minho's gaze flickers over his face. "You're my flower."

Jinki sighs, softly, the breath slipping through his mouth without his permission. He feels like he could lie under the stars with Minho like this forever, for however many centuries it took for them to know each other inside out.

He wants to say _I'll always be by your side, never leave me again_ but he can't bring himself to speak. The stars seems to whisper to them, the night sky hanging on their every word. The silence seems sacred.

It's broken by a long, shrill scream.

Jinki knows those sort of screams. He lived through a war full of desperate, terrified noises like that, and immediately his heart sinks. It feels as if he's reliving the war again. Fear crawls down his spine, making the hairs on his skin stand on end. Minho's eyes widen, and it breaks Jinki's frozen state - they both jump to their feet.

It came from the kingdom. Minho's face is serious and his eyes are hard when he stretches out his hands and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes, there's a crazed fear in them.

"It happened at the ocean." He says. "I- Jinki hyung, someone's hurt, I-"

Jinki doesn't stop to think. He starts to run, Minho's footsteps close behind him. Gone is the magic of the night, the warm ending of summer, and the hope Jinki had felt looking down into Minho's eyes. Jinki only hopes it's not serious, but the look on Minho's face, scared and... sad, suggests otherwise.

Finally, after what seems like years of running, Jinki's feet land on sand. He stops at the sea, where the beach is empty apart from him and, closely behind him, Minho. No one has arrived here, even though the scream had been loud enough to reach the castle. The fear of the war still clings to the elves, and their doors are still boarded up.

There's a glow on the sand near them.

Jinki steps closer. He shakes his head when the glow comes into focus, tears pricking behind his eyes. An elf is lying motionless on the sand, her face pale. When elves die, their magic seeps from them. Now, her magic is sinking from underneath her, shades of red and purple dyeing the sand.

"No," Jinki steps backwards, trembling, "No."

This isn't the worst part. The worst part is that both of her eyes have been replaced with a sharp, bright glow - the light of the moon. 

Jinki has seen this before.

☼ ☽

**735 years ago, The Betrayal**

_"Is that a new robe?" Jinki yells, over the loud music._

_Kibum twirls, his robe flying behind him. His eyes glow sharply in the dark, and he grins when he stops spinning._

_"Handmade." Kibum says proudly. He's always wanted to own a tailor shop. "Do you like it?"_

_"I love it." Jinki laughs. He throws his arm around Kibum's shoulders, and pulls him through the marketplace with him._

_The marketplace is vibrant at night. There are street dancers, using magic as they dance. There are carnival rides, which the children love to play on, laughing loudly. The smell of food fills the air, sweet and savoury. Though winter makes the nights freezing, and Jinki is exhausted from the lack of sun, he loves nothing more than nights like this._

_There's a full moon, too. He adores it. When Jinki looks up at the sky, his heart flutters._

_"Isn't it your 27th birthday soon?" Kibum asks, "You're getting old now, hyung."_

_"Yah!" Jinki laughs, ruffling Kibum's hair. "I'll live for thousands of years, I'm hardly old yet."_

_He's eating candyfloss with one hand, pink stains all over his mouth. One shoulder of his sleeve has slipped and reveals a little of his neck, but Jinki hardly cares. Though elves bow to him when he passes them, he feels much less like the prince here. He loves the night time._

_"How's Choi Minho?" Kibum drawls teasingly, pinching Jinki's cheek._

_"He's fine," Jinki pouts, "Are you teasing me?"_

_"I haven't forgotten what you told me last week when you were drunk on witch's brew, hyung." Kibum sing-songs._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Jinki flushes._

_"What was it you said?" Kibum says smugly, "Oh yes, I remember. You said, Kibummie, I want to-"_

_Kibum's voice is cut off by long, shrill screams that can be heard over the music. He freezes, Kibum's feet also grinding to a halt. They go on for at least a minute. The whole marketplace falls silent for a second, while the music still plays in the background. Then, the panic begins._

_"Calm down." Jinki calls loudly, though his heart is pounding. Nothing like that has been heard in the kingdom before. They have minor crimes, of course, but that sort of scream is unheard of. Jinki raises his hand, and the music stops, and the place grows warm with his magic. He uses the heat to try and reassure the elves._

_"It came from the beach." Jinki says, "Let's go."_

_The crowd moves, quickly, some running. They murmur amongst themselves, a hum of fear amongst them. Jinki is in front, and Kibum is gripping his hand, his fingers tight around Jinki's._

_When they reach the sea, the moon is bright, reflected on the waves. The ocean crashes._

_The king is already there. He kneels on the sand, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. There's another figure standing beside him. Jinki steps toward them._

_Four bodies lay in the sand, their magic slipping from them and creating a mirage of colours. Their faces are pale, their bodies motioness. But that isn't the worst part. All four of them have had their eyes replaced by... moonlight._

_"No." Jinki shakes his head. "This isn't-"_

_His father looks up at him. The sadness, the betrayal in his tearstained eyes is almost too much to bear. How could this happen? When they lived in such a peaceful kingdom why has this tragedy occured?_

_Beside the king stands Minho._

_Minho's face is devastated. His hands are stained with colours, as if he'd been trying to save the elves who are now dead in front of them. He steps backwards when he meets Jinki's eyes, visibly shaking._

_"I didn't do this." Minho says, "I didn't. It was them, I-"_

_"Minho," Jinki says, stepping closer, holding out his hand. "Sweetheart, wait."_

_Minho trembles._

_"It wasn't me." Minho pleads._

_"I know, Minho, please, just come here-"_

_Minho runs. Before Jinki can stop him, he's disappeared._

_The crowds around him are yelling, shouting. Jinki can't breathe. How did this happen?_

_This was the start of the war between the sun and the moon. This was the betrayal._

☼ ☽

"Minho-" 

Jinki turns to look behind him, where Minho had been a few minutes prior. But Minho is already gone.


	7. scars

**Autumn: beginning**

_Hyung, let me tell you another story._

_There used to be a kingdom ruled equally by the sun and the moon, and it existed peacefully for thousands of years. As the seasons changed, and the colours of the elves changed with them, peace was kept in the kingdom._

_But the most recent queen of the moon, my mother, wasn't satisfied with her position. Though she was best friends with the king of the sun, she resented how her power would be weaker in spring and summer, and felt she was't reaching her full potential. Slowly, as the seasons changed, she began to resent the king. To her, the sun was not her other half - it was a weakness._

_The queen grew so weary that she hatched a plan. She would declare war on the kingdom, and steal the king's magic from him. Over the years, she convinced her family of her plan, until all of them, except the queen's oldest son, were prepared to kill for power._

_One night, the descendants of the moon killed four elves and declared war on the kingdom. The hundred years that followed were one of bloodshed, chaos, and pain. The queen killed the king's wife, as well as thousands of other elves. But the queen ultimately failed in her quest to steal the king's magic, and was captured and imprisoned until she died in the castle dungeons._

_As punishment for disturbing the destined peace, the moon cursed me, the only remaining heir. The throne was taken from me- rulers of the moon could never be king, queen or monarch again. And the moon separated me from the sun forever, as one touch from the rulers of the sun would give the rulers of the moon painful burns. The moon was destined to be lonely forever, unable to reunite with its other half. To keep the balance, the moon now loses its magic during the day, while the sun loses its at night._

_For the heirs to the throne, Lee Jinki and Choi Minho, this was devastating. The two of them were best friends, and dreamed of ruling the kingdom happily together, for they loved the sun and the moon equally. But this was impossible. They could never be together again, no matter how much they searched for each other. At night, the whole kingdom boarded up their doors in fear they would be slain. The moon was an outcast._

_Now, history is repeating itself._

_I want to see you, but I'm afraid I can't. I'm sure there will be a warrant for my arrest very soon, and it will hurt too much to see you. Please understand. I don't think I can be close to you anymore._

_Sometimes, I think I should leave this kingdom, for the greater good. I only ask of you, as both our prince and my companion, to find who is responsible, and bring them to justice._

_I have said goodbye to you before, so why is it so hard to say it again?_

_Your loving friend,_

_Minho._

☼ ☽

"Onew-hyung?" A quiet voice asks.

Jinki jumps and looks up from where he'd been staring at the flowers on his market stall. Kim Jonghyun is looking at him. His hair is turning dark blue now that autumn is here, and his eyes, like all elves in the kingdom right now, are dark with fear, the shadows underneath showing he hasn't slept very much.

Jinki smiles weakly, trying to lift his spirits. The marketplace is almost as quiet as it was when Jinki first revived it after the war. Only a few stalls are scattered around, and most of his usual customers seem to be hiding at home, terrified for the beginning of another war.

Of course, Jinki's stall is still standing. It's extra colourful today, the flowers and petals and plants vibrant. He hopes it can bring some joy to the elves who do decide to visit the market. 

"Jonghyunnie," Jinki says brightly, "It's good to see you."

Jonghyun scans his face, which as always is hidden by his cloak and huge scarf. Jinki's eyes are dimmed by autumn, and his hair underneath his hood is shades of orange, red and yellow. The sky is grey with clouds, and the sun is nowhere to see.

"How are you holding up?" Jinki asks.

Jonghyun shrugs, and then smiles slightly. 

"I'm just glad I have my writing."

"You should let me read it some day."

"I should." Jonghyun says, and leans over the stall. "Have you got anything for me today?"

"Do you like coffee?" Jinki laughs at the enthusiasm of Jonghyun's nods. "Take these coffee beans."

"What enchantment do they have?"

"You'll find out." Jinki winks. 

Jonghyun laughs, brightly, and it seems to drive away the fear of the kingdom. He has a lovely way of smiling, where his mouth is wide open, and it makes Jinki smile too, affectionately. He'd link to think he was a good friend of Jonghyun's. Jinki hopes one day he'll reveal himself to him.

"Thanks." Jonghyun says, "I should get back home."

"Be safe, okay?" Jinki says gently.

"Yes." Jonghyun smiles, and turns away.

He's walking away, through the half empty market, his robe fluttering behind him. But then Jonghyun turns, and looks at Jinki.

"Hey!" He yells, across the market, "Thank you. Never change, Onew hyung. You bring light to so many people."

Jinki swallows a lump in his throat. The words echo around his mind. They're bittersweet - Jonghyun had meant to be warm, but the reassurance makes a chill pass over his spine. He tries to bring light, but hasn't he failed? Through his idealism, and his hope, hadn't he put the kingdom in danger?

The worries follow him for the rest of the day. He has nothing to distract him, hardly any customers, and the lack of the sun makes him feel sad. Even the falling leaves don't seem beautiful.

He misses Minho. The thought is the loudest in his mind. He expects to see Minho walking through the market any second now, with his bright long hair and his sparkling cloak and his warm eyes. Jinki never realised how much the marketplace had become associated with Minho to him. The whole kingdom seems to be stained with traces of him - every place that Minho has been with Jinki has remnants of him now. The castle, the marketplace, the ocean, the forest.

This Sunday, he decides to close the stall early. Though the sky isn't even dark yet, many houses are already boarded up. It's only late afternoon, but there are no stalls or elves left at the market.

Jinki sighs and begin to pack up the flowers. He almost expects Minho to appear from the shadows and help him, but Minho doesn't show up.

The walk back is slow, as Jinki drags his feet, reluctant to go back to the castle. A part of him wants to never go back. He almost wants to just run away, and take a boat to another place far from here. But that would be the coward's way out, and Jinki wants to be a good, brave king.

So he continues to walk along the path leading back to the castle. He wishes the cloudy sky would rain, or that the clouds would clear and let in the sun _._ But everything stays grey.

The trees of the royal forest seem to be whispering amongst themselves. Jinki pauses and looks out into the forest. Perhaps Minho is in there, sitting with the animals, or resting by the lake. Jinki wants to see him, no matter what Minho's letters have said lately. He doesn't care. It doesn't take him long to reach a decision.

Jinki walks into the forest, his bag on his back. Branches brush his face. The leaves are falling, in a few different shades, and his robe also leaves small leaves behind him. Jinki lets down his hood, and breathes in the damp air of the forest.

The mud sticks to the soles of his boots. Jinki tries to remember the direction to the lake that he and Minho had sat next to before - he eventually ends up using the magic of the sun to find his way. Though weakened by the arrival of autumn, Jinki's magic is still strong, and in no time at all he's standing by the clearing to the lake.

Minho is sitting in the grass, watching the water move. He sits cross legged. His hair is loose from its ponytail, and its brightening because of autumn, fading from grey to white. He looks over his shoulder, as if sensing Jinki's presence.

"I told you I couldn't see you." Minho says. 

Jinki walks towards him, and Minho doesn't look away. Small wilting flowers and coloured leaves fall from his robes, scattering across the grass. Jinki sits next to Minho, and tucks his legs beneath him.

"You came anyway." Minho says.

The lake ripples only slightly. It's not as pretty without the moon, Jinki thinks.

"What did you do today?" Jinki asks. 

"This is what we're going to talk about?"

"Yeah," Jinki says, "What did you do today?"

"I woke earlier, since autumn has finally arrived, and I did exercise." Minho says. "But I miss the sun already. It's been very cloudy lately."

Jinki hums in agreement. The sound of Minho's voice is warm and soothing, lulling the tension from his shoulders. Even though Minho hasn't smiled, it still makes Jinki joyful to be beside him.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Jinki says quietly, as a duck bobs on the lake, ducking its head under the water.

"I'm angry that you won't listen to me." Minho says.

Jinki nods. Minho's pale hand is close to his own, resting on the grass, and Jinki wants to hold it, but can't.

"Why don't you reply to my letters?"

"I don't like them very much." Jinki says. "You kept telling the story of the war. They seemed like a goodbye."

"They are a goodbye. After that elf was- was _killed_ last month? Why _shouldn't_ I leave?"

"Your spirit is stronger than this." Jinki says, "And so is mine. The sun and the moon aren't incompatible."

"Aren't they?"

"Why would you think that?"

Minho stands to his feet quickly. His eyes are hard and, strangely, seem to blaze with the power of the sun.

"Why _wouldn't_ you?" Minho says, loud enough that a bird flies from a nearby tree. "What are you doing here with me, _prince?_ An elf was killed, with the moon's magic, just as they were the day the war began. Why do you trust me? Is your behaviour really fitting for a king? Maybe I just want to take back the power that my mother failed to."

Minho breathes hard, and fast, his eyes blazing. The words hurt. They go straight to Jinki's heart, painful like a rose's thorn.

"If you keep being close to me, tragedies like this will keep happening. The sun and the moon don't rule this kingdom anymore, however much you want them to. I think... I think this death was a message from the moon that we should be apart, just like my curse. The sun and the moon don't belong together, I finally see that again."

Minho’s voice is loud enough that the hurtful words echo in the forest.

Jinki stands too, but calmly. When he stands with his shoulders straight, and his robe flowing behind him, he seems like a true prince. There is no bright smile on his face, and no warm glint in his eyes - in this moment, he looks like the king he wants to be.

"Minho," He says steadily, not with contentment but with a gentle authority. He holds Minho's gaze. Though often shy, and not usually very serious, right now Jinki demands power. He demands focus. "Do you really believe that?"

There's no uncertainy in Jinki's voice. Minho's furious expression wavers.

"After all we have experienced together, you still think the sun and the moon should be apart?" Jinki says, "Have I not shown you how the sun grows, and have you not shown me how the moon guides? Have we not taught each other hope, and light? And yet even now, you still you think they are on opposite sides."

"That's not what I-"

"Isn't it?"

Minho is silent. He can't meet Jinki's eyes.

"I told you, didn't I, that I've always found the moon beautiful?" Jinki says. " I long for the moon. It's the other half of me. I know you truly, your strength and your kindness. Now, I'm even more convinced that this kingdom belongs to the two of us. We could make it beautiful. I never want anything like that death to happen again, and I believe together, we could make a better place for all of us."

A shadow of regret passes over Minho's face. The anger is gone from his face now, and his expression is softened. He finally meets Jinki's eyes.

"How could you say something like that?" Jinki says quietly, and finally emotion overcomes him and his face crumples. "I can't exist without you."

"I'm sorry," Minho says quickly, stepping forward, "I didn't mean- Jinki, wait-"

Jinki turns away. He goes to walk away from the clearing, hurt hard and hot in his chest, but Minho grabs his wrist before he can go any further.

His grip is strong and unyielding, his fingers tight around Jinki's skin. He refuses to let go, no matter how hard Jinki pulls, until Jinki turns around. When he finally let's go, the skin of Minho's palm is blistering.

"I didn't mean it." Minho says, all in one breath, "I want the kingdom you dream of, please believe me. I'm just scared the moon will take me from you again. But I didn't mean it, when I said the sun and the moon should be apart."

Jinki looks at him. Minho's eyes are sincere, and so regretful. In that moment, Jinki knows he means as much to Minho as Minho means to him, and the realisation makes all of his hurt fade away.

"I'm so sorry." Minho's voice cracks. "Please believe me, there's nothing I want more than to be with the sun forever. To be with _you_ forever. Like we've always wanted."

"It's alright." Jinki says gently. "Together, let's make this kingdom happy again, okay?"

Minho finally smiles, hope rising back into his eyes. Maybe, Jonghyun had been right. Maybe Jinki _does_ have the ability to bring light to people. He still imagines a kingdom, where the sun and the moon exist together, and where the elves are happy at night again. He's determined, more than ever, to bring this fantasy to reality.

"You think it's possible?"

"Yes." Jinki says firmly. "I think the sun and the moon can do anything, when they're together."

"Lee Jinki," Minho says. He smiles at Jinki like he's the most wonderful thing in the world. "Do you know how special you are?"

Jinki looks towards the lake. The clouds clear, and the sun finally surfaces, casting a bright light on the lake and making it shimmer in the sunshine. The water seems to sparkle with warmth and magic. Minho lets out a soft breath.

"It's the first time I've seen the sun since..." 

"Yeah." Jinki says warmly. "You brought the sun back, Minho. Look what you do to me."

Minho steps towards him, standing close by his side, and they look out onto the lake together. The sleeves of their robes brush.

"I promise to fight by your side." Minho says firmly. Finally, passion and courage comes back into his voice. That's the Minho that Jinki knows, and relies on. "I won't run away anymore."

☼ ☽

Jinki throws Minho's latest letters into the fire.

The fireplace in his bedroom crackles as the paper turns to ash. Words of doubt, grief and hopelessness disappear, burned to a crisp. It hurts to burn Minho's words, however sad they might've been, but Jinki knows that Minho wants it too. He can erase the moment where Minho had almost said goodbye to him by doing this. He could burn them himself, with his own magic, but he can't bring himself to.

When Minho had said, _I can finally see it,_ Jinki had felt so distant from him. As if a wall of ice was between them, and all of their hope for a better kingdom had been frozen.

They've never argued before, and even their conversation at the lake hadn't really been an argument. But Jinki feels like the experience actually brought them closer. Since they became friends, Minho has been doubtful, always asking questions like _why are you friends with me?_ or _we shouldn't be here, should we?_ He's a realist, after all. But now, Minho and Jinki are on the same page. Just like Jinki, he's determined to bring Jinki's fantasy for the kingdom into reality.

Jinki looks out of his bedroom window. When he looks out into the kingdom, it's still so dark and silent, overcome by grief. Though the moon shines brightly tonight, almost as if it's watching over the kingdom, it's not enough to bring light back to the night. 

Jinki imagine the night markets, the laughter, the music. He wants to experience it again, this time with Minho close beside him. 

"Good evening." A voice says.

Jinki turns. His father is leaning on the door frame. His eyes are dark, and shadowed, as if he hasn't slept in a long time. Though Jinki's hair is autumn shades, his father's hair... has faded almost to black.

"Father." Jinki says gently. 

He's unsure why his father lost so much sunshine so quickly - it was probably the death of the elf which has made him like this, yet even in the war, his father never was so weak and frail.

The king walks into the bedroom and sits in Jinki's armchair. He watches the fire burn, an unreadable look in his eyes. Jinki hovers by the chair.

"The garden is dying." The king says, in a small voice.

Jinki pauses. In the royal garden the flowers have been wilting, the trees losing their leaves far too quickly. Once again, Jinki might've thought it was the death of the elf which had caused it, but the garden was bright and vibrant even in the war. His father's garden is growing weaker ever day, after growing steadily for thousands of years. Jinki doesn't understand.

"Yes," Jinki says slowly, "And you're weakening far too quickly. What's going on?"

"I'm dying." His father runs a hand over his face. "It's my fault."

"No," Jinki says, "How could it possibly be?"

His father shakes his head violently, as if throwing a bad memory from his shoulders.

"What happened to our kingdom?" His father's voice cracks, "This isn't what I wanted. When I was young, I just wanted to rule with the moon. It was my best friend, and so was she. Why did this have to happen? Why did she betray me?"

"I know." Jinki says. "Trust me, I know."

His father looks up at him, and Jinki swears he sees tears glittering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Jinki asks.

"You're close with Choi Minho, aren't you?" The king says, changing the subject, "History really does repeat itself. I'm sorry."

Jinki's heart sinks. He thought he'd done a good job of hiding his friendship with Minho, especially from the king, but he supposes he'd been too reckless.

"Father, how did you know?"

The king waves a hand.

"You know what happens next, don't you, Jinki-ah?" He says quietly. "The elves are terrified. They won't leave their homes. The only way to bring the kingdom's spirit back is to remove the threat of the moon."

"He didn't do it." Jinki says, "Minho didn't do it. Please don't take him from me."

"It doesn't matter whether he did it or not." His father sighs. "What matters is that the sun and moon will never be together again. Do you accept that yet?"

"I haven't," Jinki says firmly, "And I never will."

"It doesn't matter." His father says, and stands. "This is our fate. Your dreams for the kingdom of the past will stay dreams. I told you didn't I? No matter how precious something is to you, if it threatens our kingdom, I'll take it from you."

The king steps through the bedroom door. He walks slowly, with notable weariness. Jinki stumbles in his haste to keep up.

Out in the corridor, the two of them are stopped by a crowd of knights. They are clad in their armour, and Taemin is at the front, his gaze firm. He stands with purpose, and Jinki finally sees him for the warrior he really is.

"Your majesties," Taemin says, and bows deeply to the two of them.

"Is everything prepared?" The king asks wearily.

"Yes. We are about to leave."

"What are you doing?" Jinki asks Taemin.

"There are been a royal warrant," Taemin says, holding his gaze, "For Choi Minho's arrest. We can't rely on the king's power right now, and you would never agree to it, so we are going alone tonight."

It doesn't come as a surprise - from the moment Jinki saw the lights shining in the dead elf's eyes, he'd known this day would come. Still, his heart resists.

"Taeminnie," Jinki says, "Didn't I tell you to trust me?"

Taemin shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, prince." He says, "I volunteered to lead this mission."

"What? _Why?_ "

"I told you that my duty is to the kingdom, before it's to you. The moon is a danger to our kingdom." Taemin's eyes go warm. "And, hyung, I won't let anyone betray you. I'm sorry, but this is for the best. Let's go."

The guards go to march away, but Jinki steps in front of them.

"Wait," He says, "Wait, please, I just want one thing."

"What is it?""Let me tell him myself," Jinki says, "Let me say goodbye, before you take him away."

Taemin looks at the king, who gives a small nod.

"Alright," Taemin says. "But we'll be right behind you."

☼ ☽

The walk to the ocean is the longest of Jinki's life. 

He walks in front of the crowd of knights with long, confident strides. The moon shines on him, guiding his way, and it bathes Jinki in a cold, bright light. He doesn't ask how the knights know Minho will be there. He doesn't care.

Each house is boarded up, as they always are at night. There are protection spells and enchantments scattered throughout the villages. Jinki's heart sinks when he realises some of his own plants are being used to defend elves against the moon.

During the war, Minho's family would capture or kill elves while they slept at night - now, the night is associated with fear, and the vulnerability of sleep and the moon are unwelcome. But Jinki wishes it could be different. He walks faster, the ground beneath his feet feeling unsteady.

They finally reach the beach, the cobbles beneath Jinki's shoes turning into sand. The sea is calm, the moon rippling on the ocean, and Minho sits at the edge of the beach, where the sand meets the sea.

From behind, Minho looks ethereal. Jinki runs to him, his feet slipping on the sand.

"Hi," Minho says, when Jinki is finally beside him. 

Minho stands to face Jinki, his face calm and certain. He looks behind Jinki, where the knights have gathered, ready to capture him at any time. But still, despite this, he smiles gently at Jinki. There's a reassuring warmth in his eyes that's so different from the desperation and anger that were in them earlier.

"Minho-"

"They've come to arrest me, right?" Minho says.

"I wanted to tell you myself."

Minho's smile widens.

"No. You already knew this was going to happen." He says, "You just wanted to see me."

Jinki flushes despite himself. Minho is so much like the moon - cool, and calming, and his presence soothes Jinki immensely.

"It's okay," Minho says, "This is temporary. We'll make it through this."

"Minho," Jinki says. "Since when did you believe that?"

"I've changed." Minho says, softly, as if he doesn't want anyone else to hear him. Not even the moon. "You changed me."

Jinki swallows.

"You won't let them capture you now, will you?" Jinki asks. "Please, escape. You still have to look after the night, and guide the seas. You can't let them imprison you."

Minho nods.

"Don't worry about me."

"But you know we can't see each other once you escape, right?" Jinki asks. "It's too dangerous. Minho, my father knows about us now. They'll find you by using me."

"It's okay." Minho says, "It's okay, Jinki hyung, don't cry."

Jinki blinks, and rubs his eyes furiously.

"I don't want you to go." Jinki says. "Don't leave me alone again."

"You're not alone." Minho says gently, "We survived seven hundred years apart. We've just got things to do now. I'll see you again soon, okay?"

Minho turns away, but Jinki holds onto his sleeve. They stand there for a moment, under the light of the moon, as the waves crash around them. Jinki holds tightly to the sleeve, but Minho doesn't turn back to look at him. 

Minho pulls, and the fabric falls easily from Jinki's hands.

For just a second, Minho stands frozen with his back to Jinki.

"I told you before," Minho whispers, "The moon is always with you."

And then, he runs. As he always does. The guards shout, and start to chase him, but it's too late - with the magic of the moon, Minho disappears into thin air. Serves them right for trying to capture him at night, Jinki thinks, almost amused at the way the guards spin on the spot and look for him.

Minho's words echo in his mind. _The moon is always with you._ Jinki takes a deep breath, and let's his last few tears fall. He's ready now, to save this kingdom.

☼ ☽

**50 years after the betrayal**

_During the war, they fight most often in the royal forest._

_The rulers of the moon hide here amongst the trees, living in secret in the shadows. At night, they sneak back to the kingdom to slay elves in their beds, and tragedy follows their every step._

_It's late afternoon, the sky beginning to darken. Jinki grips his sword tightly. They'd never had weapons in the kingdom, as they were never needed, and so the swords are new and handmade - Jinki's, as the prince, is carved from pure sunlight. But every time he brandishes it, he doesn't feel like the sun. He feels cold. Every strike at an elf on the moon's side seems to injure him, too._

_Still, he fights, because it's the only way to end the pain. The forest is full of shouting, and the sounds of swords. Jinki couldn't believe the amount of elves who betrayed the peace - but Minho's family promised the kingdom gold, and power, which was irresistible to some, Jinki supposed._

_Another pang of anguish passes through him as he strikes down an elf who had been running towards him through the trees. They fall to the ground, their magic slipping away. Jinki hates it. He hates the years of fighting more than anything. But what choice does he have?_

_An attack from behind catches Jinki off guard. There's a searing pain in his arm, where it's been hit with a particularly nasty hex, and Jinki hisses. He turns, and the elf sends another wave of brown magic towards him, this time directed at his face._

_He knows the elf who attacked him. She was a librarian. She smiled at Jinki when he visited the night markets, where she sold second hand books. The realisation catches Jinki off guard, and he freezes, unable to summon any magic to defend himself. The whole world stills as the magic comes towards._

_A figure throws himself in front of Jinki._

_The forest comes back into focus. The figure throws a dagger towards the elf and then turns to Jinki, and Jinki cries out, stepping forward quickly._

_It's Minho. There's no mistaking the long white hair, the dark eyes, and the sharp features. Jinki hasn't seen him in 50 years. His heart twists violently._

_Minho's face is bleeding from where the hex hit him. There's a cut stretching across his face that will scar deeply, but Minho's eyes betray none of his pain, though blood drips from his chin. He goes to turn away from Jinki._

_"Wait!" Jinki yells. It's the middle of a battlefield, but Jinki doesn't care. He wants to pull Minho into his arms. He wants to run away with him. "Minho- love, where are you going? Why-"_

_Minho goes to walk away, but Jinki spins him around. He reaches up to cup Minho's injured face, his hands desperate and rough, but Minho hisses and pulls away from him. His face is... burning from Jinki's touch._

_"Let me go." Minho says, his voice cracking._

_"No, don't-" Jinki tries to pull Minho into his arms, but his touch sizzles against Minho's skin, burning him. Minho struggles against him._

_"You're hurting me."_

_"Don't go." Jinki pleads, "Don't leave me again."_

_Minho pulls away from his touch roughly._

_"Leave me be." Minho yells, his eyes blazing, and Jinki drops his arms. Minho shakes his head and turns away. He runs._

_Jinki, shaking, stands in the middle of the forest while the war rages around him. And he cries._


	8. forest fire

**Autumn: continued**

_Minho,_

_I'm sending this letter with Chestnut, in hopes it'll reach you. It's been a month now since I last saw you, and I'm working my hardest to find whoever betrayed our kingdom, but the elves are too silent and too scared to help. To them, the mystery is already solved. But I'll never stop trying. During the days, I ask whoever I can. At night, I search the library for answers._

_Autumn is so pretty. Every colour has changed, but I can't enjoy it._

_I don't know what else to say, other than I miss you desperately._

_Jinki._

☼ ☽

"Here."

Kibum's voice is a gentle, grounding sound. Jinki leans back in his seat and takes the cup of coffee Kibum has offered him.

They're sitting on a bench in a village where _Keyland_ is only a few streets away. Dead leaves fall around their heads. Kibum suits every season, but he's striking in autumn, with hair that fades between dark red and deep purple. He's wearing a long sweater and a skirt enchanted to change colours with the weather.

"You look tired, hyung," Kibum says, and takes a sip of his own coffee, "Autumn hasn't even ended yet."

The coffee is sweet and refreshing. Jinki takes a grateful swallow.

"You've been working hard, right?" Kibum sighs, and crosses his legs. "Is Choi Minho really worth all of this effort? It's obvious he's the culprit, hyung. Honestly, because of how you've been acting, the kingdom's growing suspicious of you..."

"Are you?"

Kibum doesn't speak, a shadow passing over his face. 

True to Kibum's words, Jinki has been working tirelessly to fix the mess that the kingdom is in. As his father grows weaker, he's their only hope, after all. Jinki has used his magic and his institution to search the castle, the scene of the crime, and the rest of the kingdom. He's used spells, has knocked on doors, and has even given up his market stall until everything is over.

He misses his stall. He misses lying under the stars. He misses Minho. But Jinki keeps going, because the memory of moonlight shining in the dead elf's eyes haunts him.

"You know I trust you." Kibum says.

"But you don't trust my judgement."

Kibum says nothing, swirling his finger around the top of the coffee cup.

"It's fine." Jinki smiles weakly. "You have no reason to trust Minho, I get it, and I don't expect you to. Especially after a life was taken. But please, just believe in _me_. I'm going to make this kingdom a better place, and one day, you'll see him how I do."

Kibum looks up and meets Jinki's eyes. It's started to rain, so lightly that Jinki can hardly feel it. A leaf lands in Kibum's hair and he shakes it out, his eyes amused and much lighter than they were before.

"You've changed, hyung." Kibum says, "Ever since you saw him again, you've become..."

The light rain is peaceful, warm enough to sit in and not bothersome at all. There's so much wonder around them - the cobbled streets, the bird walking along the path in front of them, the rustle of the trees.

"You've become stronger." Kibum says, "Finally, for the first time since I met you, you seem certain of who you are and what you want."

Jinki hadn't realised it, but Kibum's right. Before he met Minho, Jinki didn't want to be king. He resented many things, because he wished the kingdom was different. But now... now, just as Kibum said, he's stronger. He has a vision for the kingdom he wants him and Minho to rule together. He knows who he is, too, knows his own light and warmth thanks to Minho. There's no self doubt within him.

"Hyung," Kibum says slowly. He puts his coffee beside him on the bench, and looks carefully at Jinki. His eyes are sincere, and his smile is warm. "Can I ask you something?"

Jinki nods. 

"Are you in love with him?"

It's a question Jinki can't answer. Like an unfinished thought, that very same question has been rattling around in his mind. Jinki knows the answer, of course he does, even though he ignores it. But right now all he can do is look away from Kibum, as the rain listens.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Kibum presses. "You can tell me. I'm not going to judge you, it's just..."

Jinki drinks more coffee, the warmth soothing him. Kibum sighs.

"I'm sorry, Jinki hyung." Kibum says.

"Why?" Jinki asks, and can't help but smile, "I'm not."

"Yah!" Kibum runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "You're so frustrating, hyung. He's just betrayed you, like his mother. How can you be so casual about this?"

Jinki stands, looking down at Kibum fondly.

"I know you're only looking out for me." He says, and ruffles Kibum's hair. Kibum scowls and swats his hand away. "But really, you have nothing to worry about. I promise you."

"But-"

"Stop worrying." Jinki says, "I took a break from work to see you today, and I'm not going to spend it miserable. Let's go shopping."

Kibum's eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Why not? As long as we can eat a lot afterwards." Jinki says brightly, and pulls Kibum to his feet, making his scarf unravel a little. Jinki fixes it quickly, laughing. 

"I don't understand you," Kibum says, but he leans against Jinki's side anyway, and holds his arm as they walk together. "This really isn't a time to be laughing, you know."

"Well, if you don't laugh, what else are you going to do?" Jinki says, wisely, "What good is the sun if it isn't shining?"

The sun brightens, guiding their way through the village and sparkling in the trees. Jinki makes shapes on the cobbles with the sunlight, which makes Kibum smile. 

Still, when Jinki looks up at the faint clouds, there's something missing. There's an empty space beside him. He feels the absence of the cold, strong magic of the moon. Jinki wonders if he will ever stop missing Minho, or if he even wants to stop.

Yet, Jinki thinks, the moon is always waiting to rise. Just behind the sun, it's ready to fill the sky again. The thought makes him glad. And the longing becomes bearable.

☼ ☽

Jinki runs his fingertip over a dead petal.

Tha royal garden, which only a month or two ago had been bright and vibrant, is dying. Trees have lost all of their leaves, and lean over, as if there's something heavy on them, weighing them down. The flowers have lost their colours, and the grey petals are wilting, with only a few left alive.

His heart aches. Why had this happened? During the war, no matter what or who died, the garden had continued to grow. Afterwards, when the elves were traumatised and the kingdom was distraught, the garden had never died. Even after thousands of years, this garden had always kept its colours, with his father's careful attention.

Now, it's colourless. It's _dead,_ and it had only taken weeks for it's beauty to end. Jinki doesn't understand. He wonders if the garden is somehow linked to the death of the elf, but no matter how much he thinks, he can't work it out.

He suspects the culprit to be someone who hated the moon and wanted to frame them, but who? And who would have the power to take the moon's magic? And why is his father dying?

"My garden," A hoarse voice says, "Look at it."

Jinki looks over his shoulder. His father stands, looking sadly out into the flowers. His face is drawn and thin, his eyes tired and his mouth set in a thin line. Jinki has never seen him like this.

"What's going on?" Jinki asks, helplessly. "I don't understand. I'm trying so hard, but I can't work it out."

His father rests a hand on Jinki's shoulder, but the touch isn't warm. It's as if the magic of the sun is slipping away from him, piece by piece.

"There's a cost, to knowing the truth," His father sighs. "Haven't you learned that by now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just like you, I loved a descendant of the moon. I wanted to believe in her, and so I trusted her, without accepting the truth. Trust was my downfall. Jinki, knowledge is our strength. And shouldn't we know by now that the rulers of the moon can't be trusted? Hasn't it proved that to you, again and again?" His father says. "You need to accept the truth, or history will repeat itself. It already has."

"No," Jinki says, "Minho isn't her."

"Does that matter?"

"Of course it matters," Jinki says, "It matters more than anything. He wouldn't betray me. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"That's what you want to believe," His father says, "But that doesn't mean it's the truth."

"Why do you doubt my judgement? For years, you haven't trusted me." Jinki scowls. "If you took me seriously, if you _listened_ to me-"

"This is our kingdom!" His father says, loudly. "This is the lives of hundreds of elves we're talking about, Jinki. They come first. You can't rely on your feelings like this. You have to accept the truth."

"The truth?" Jinki asks calmly, "The truth is that this kingdom remains miserable, because it still fears the night, even though there's no need to. It's your fault. You won't accept Minho, because you want to think that the moon is evil, just to save your pride. It's better to think that the moon is bad than to accept that your own friend betrayed you, right?"

His father blinks at him, speechless.

"I'll be twice the king you are." Jinki says, firmly, "And the sun and the moon will rule together again. Only then will you see the beauty of the night."

A glimmer of something that seems like pride sparks in the king's eyes.

"You know," He says, "I think that's the first time you've ever spoken like a king."

His father's lips twitch as if he's trying not to smile. It's the first time since the elf died that Jinki sees light come back into his eyes. 

Jinki nods. The resentment in the air between them fades away.

"I'll show you." Jinki says, "I'll show you that the moon is nothing to be afraid of."

"I wonder, what will happen next." The king says quietly. "You may leave me, now."

Jinki's gown flows behind him as he turns and walks back towards the castle. Jinki feels a sense of pride, glowing warm in his chest. He feels like a king, he feels _powerful._ Magic sparks on his fingertips, thrumming on his spine. For a moment, he'd felt as strong as Minho, and he'd felt as if he could do anything he wanted to.

The palace is quiet, which isn't a surprise, as the guards search for Minho day and night. But Taemin is waiting for him in the doorway. He isn't in full battle armour, as he had been the night they went to arrest Minho. His light purple hair shines prettily under the sun.

"Hi, Taeminnie." Jinki says, when he reaches the palace.

Taemin smiles at him. There are shadows under his eyes, and his hands tremble a little, but it's an honest smile.

"How's the search?" Jinki teases. "No sign of him yet?"

"What do you think?" Taemin grumbles.

"You won't catch him, you know."

"Stop rubbing it in, hyung." Taemin whines.

Jinki chuckles. They walk easily together. 

"You know I only wanted the best for you right?"

"You don't have to keep apologising every time you see me." Jinki laughs. "Lately, all people have wanted is the best for me. But what about what _I_ want?"

Taemin is quiet, at that. 

"Do you know where Choi Minho is?" He finally asks.

"No. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Taemin sighs. He tugs at Jinki's magic, reading it quickly before Jinki can stop him.

"Ah." Taemin says knowingly. "You miss him, don't you?"

"I have work to do." Jinki says, turning away.

"You know," Taemin says, stepping in front of Jinki before he can leave. His eyes blaze with that equal certainty and innocence that Jinki has always admired. "I want your vision for this kingdom to become reality. I really do. Don't doubt that. I just can't trust the moon. Not after what its rulers did to my family."

Jinki nods. He remembers all too well Taemin's grief when his parents were killed. It's one of the reasons Taemin remains a knight, Jinki thinks, out of guilt for not being able to protect them. 

"It's alright. Trust is hard to earn." He says gently, "But I'll prove it to you. Very soon, this kingdom will be a happier place to live in. I'll set you free of this role you were forced into. You won't have to be a knight anymore."

All of a sudden, Taemin throws himself at Jinki and hugs him tightly. Jinki hugs him back, patting his back in an embarrassed sort of way.

When Taemin pulls away, he's smiling. 

"I can't trust the moon," He says, "But I _do_ trust you, always. I believe in you, hyung. If you say the kingdom is going to change, I'll believe you. But I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? I'm always on your side."

Jinki ruffles Taemin's hair.

"I can sense change in the air." Taemin says. "The magic of this kingdom is shifting."

Jinki smiles.

"I can feel it too," Jinki says, "As this season ends, and the next begins, what will happen to the sun and the moon?"

Taemin looks out into the sky, where the moon is beginning to rise.

"I'm scared." He admits quietly.

Jinki takes his hand.

"I promise you," He says, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

☼ ☽

As autumn continues, the moon becomes brighter, and the nights become colder.

It's not a noticeable shift, not at first. But Jinki finds his skin prickling with the cold before he goes to sleep, and sometimes, he wakes to the moon shining brightly on his face. He's tired more often. His hair is changing, and the light in his eyes had dimmed slightly.

There's a full moon tonight. Jinki lies underneath his covers, unable to sleep, and the moonlight shines into the bedroom. He's stopped closing the curtains at night, and so it fills all of the dark spaces in his room. The books he's been studying intently, trying to find a spell that could help him solve the elf's murder, lie in piles on his desk.

Jinki sighs, turning over again. Lately, he dreams of Minho often. Minho had said the moon controls dreams, and if it's true, Jinki thinks, then the moon is cruel.

Still, it isn't like Jinki doesn't imagine him too. Like right now, lying under a full moon, loneliness deep inside of his bones, Jinki can't help but imagine Minho beside him. His eyes fluttering shut, his long hair falling over his face, his mouth lifting into a smile when Jinki kisses it. Jinki sighs and buries his head beneath his blanket.

He loves sleeping. Why is it so hard for him lately? 

More than anything, he wants to talk to Minho. Wants to sit with him under the stars, or by the ocean, or at the lake in the royal forest. Where is Minho hiding right now? And what is he thinking? 

A heavy weight is suddenly on the end of his bed, pulling at his covers slightly. Jinki thinks it's just his imagination at first.

Until a warm, familiar voice whispers to him.

"Are you sleeping, sunshine?"

Jinki's breath catches from his throat. He doesn't look out from underneath his blanket

"I'm sorry," Minho whispers, "I shouldn't be here, but I-"

Slowly, Jinki lifts the blanket from his face. Minho is sitting on the end of his bed, and he's _glowing_ in the moonlight. His long hair is bright and shining with the full force of the autumn moon. His eyes glitter with a thousand stars. He looks at Jinki gently, his eyes scanning Jinki's face as if he's seeing him for the first time. 

When he smiles, Jinki's stomach drops. The bed becomes cold with Minho's magic. It feels as if Minho is covering him.

"I needed to see you." Minho breathes.

Jinki suddenly feels self conscious, with his hair a mess and his eyes tired and his hair faded by autumn. 

"You shouldn't be here." Jinki says softly, sitting up. "It's dangerous. They could find you."

"I don't care." Minho says, "I just needed to see you."

Jinki runs a hand through his hair, and Minho watches him.

"Why?"

"You know why." Minho says, gently, and places his hand on Jinki's leg on top of the blanket. Jinki wants, more than anything, to cover Minho's hand with his own.

"Minho..."

"Let me stay here for a little," Minho says. He looks away, suddenly seeming small and vulnerable. "Please."

Jinki swallows. He nods, and Minho gives him a small smile.

"How was your day?" Jinki asks, suddenly, and this makes Minho's smile widen.

"You always ask me that."

"Well, how was it?"

"Better now." Minho says.

Jinki sighs.

"Oh, come here." Jinki grumbles.

Jinki tucks himself under the blanket again, and Minho grins and crawls up the bed beside him. He curls on top of the blanket, facing Jinki. Jinki turns his head. Just like he imagined, Minho's hair falls over his face, his eyelashes fluttering. The moonlight glitters across his skin, lighting up his scar.

They look at each other for a moment.

"I told you," Jinki smiles, "That we couldn't see each other."

"We never listen to each other." Minho smiles back. 

Jinki shifts closer to him, so that their sides are touching through the blanket. Their faces are close enough that Jinki can see every star in Minho's eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Minho asks.

"No."

"You're such a liar." Minho laughs quietly.

The following silence is comfortable. Jinki sinks into it, and sinks further into his bed too, filled with warmth and love. Minho's presence is cold and bright and steady. He feels as he did on that night under the stars - he could stay here forever, by Minho's side, and be completely content. They are two missing pieces, the sun and the moon, which fit perfectly together.

"In the beginning, I could go months without seeing you," Minho says softly, as if whispering secrets like a child, "Back then, we only saw each other at the market, or by chance. Now... now I-"

Jinki moves closer to him again.

"I know." Jinki says.

"Hyung, if we fail," Minho says, "If I have to be apart from you again, I don't think I can bear it."

"We won't fail."

"What if we do?" Minho says, "I can't live without you."

"You won't have to."

"You don't understand." Minho says quietly. "I _can't._ I've tried, but I can't. _"_

Jinki sits up, and looks down at Minho fondly. He wants to bathe him in sunlight, wants to hold him close, but he just smiles instead.

"I need to show you something." Jinki says.

"What? Now?"

"Yeah." Jinki looks at Minho for moment. His tired eyes, the frown lines on his forehead, the thin line of his mouth. "Come on."

Minho stands, and Jinki does too, rubbing his eyes. He pulls on his robe while Minho stops by his desk by the window. He peers at the ancient books curiously, and then picks up a piece of paper from the desk with an amused smile.

"Hyung?" Minho asks, with a teasing voice. "Is this one of my letters? Isn't this the first one I sent?"

Jinki flushes and grabs it from him, stuffing it in the pocket of his robe. 

"Are you embarrassed?" Minho laughs. "Look, your ears are turning red."

Jinki mutters something incomprehensible under his breath and turns away quickly. He's reaching for the doorknob when he feels warm breath by his ear.

"So you _did_ miss me." Minho murmurs in his ear.

Jinki whirls around. His heart beat quickens when he realises how close Minho is to him. Minho raises an eyebrow, a mischevious light in his eyes. He steps closer, and Jinki steps backwards, his back hitting the door.

Minho raises his hand and places it casually on the door beside Jinki's head, trapping him there.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Minho drawls, his eyes scanning Jinki's face.

"I-" Jinki looks away. Minho's magic washes over him suddenly. When Jinki looks at his hands, they're glowing white. Every inch of his skin seems to be touched with Minho's magic.

"My flower." Minho breathes, and Jinki swallows. 

He can hear his heart, hammering in his ears. He wants Minho to lean down and kiss him. He wants Minho to swallow him with his magic.

"What are you thinking about, hyung?" Minho asks. 

Jinki is thinking aout the way Minho's magic feels, strong and cold. He's thinking about the way Minho's lips curve when he smiles, his eyes smiling too.

Minho's eyes flicker to his mouth. 

"Well?" Minho says. "What did you want to show me?"

Minho steps away from him, one of his eyebrows still raised in that taunting, teasing way, and Jinki lets out a relieved breath before turning away and yanking the door open quickly. He almost stumbles over his own feet in his haste to get out into the cool, wide corridor, that isn't filled with Minho's magic.

"F-Follow me." Jinki stutters, still flushed all the way down to his neck. Minho chuckles lightly and uses his magic to disappear, but Jinki still hears the light footsteps walking beside him.

They walk in a tense, warm silence, that makes Jinki's heart flutter. By the time they reach the library, Jinki's whole skin is prickling with tension, and all he can focus on is the feeling of Minho's magic still lingering on him.

Jinki pulls open the door of the library, and Minho reappears once they're inside. When Jinki shuts the door behind them, Minho uses his magic to turn on all of the lamps in the library.

Minho's eyes scan the tall, old shelves, his eyes passing over the century-old books. Finally, his eyes land on the two armchairs by the window, sitting quietly under the moonlight. Jinki believes that the library is alive and watching them in this moment, every page of every book in tune with their movements.

Slowly, Minho steps forward. He sits in the armchair opposite Jinki's, crosses his legs, and smiles at Jinki. He doesn't even think about it. The action is instinctive to him, as simple as anything, but it means the world to Jinki. Minho is back where he's mean to be.

"What did you want to show me?" Minho asks.

Jinki swallows a lump in his throat.

He steps forward, and forward, until he's standing right over Minho, looking down at him in the armchair. Then, he sits down, his back against the chair and his arm just next to Minho's leg. Here, he can be close to Minho, but he doesn't have to look at him when he speaks.

"These chairs have been in my library for centuries." Jinki says, into the quiet library, "I've always been alone here since you left. I thought I'd always be lonely. But you- you walked in, and you sat in your chair again, like I knew you would."

Jinki wants to rest his head on Minho's leg, but he tucks his legs up and puts his chin on his knees instead.

"Do you see? You're the other half of me, and I'm the other half of you.'" Jinki says shakily, "So stop worrying. We'll never be apart, because you're always with me. Whatever happens from now, whenever I look at the moon, you'll still be-"

Jinki's voice cuts off. He buries his face in his knees and wraps his arms around himself, embarrassed. It took him a lot to admit something like this, and it still feels too open, too vulnerable. Minho is silent for a few seconds, which Jinki is grateful for. It gives him a few moments to recover.

"Hyung," Minho says finally, emotion thick in his voice, "Thank you."

Jinki closes his eyes, and Minho stays in the armchair, and they sit silently for a long time. It's comfortable, soothing, like coming home. 

"Minho," Jinki smiles to himself as he speaks, "I want to be with you for a long time."

It's not a bold confession, it's something that they both already know, but still Minho's moonlight suddenly fills the room. He can't see Minho's smile, but he can _feel_ it, in every inch of the bookshelves, the old walls, the carpet beneath his feet. All of it shining with moonlight.

Jinki's lips part and he's about to speak again, with brightness in his eyes and a pink flush in his cheeks. It's then he realises something important. Something he's known since the night with the fairies. Something he's tried so hard to hide since they were children, but it builds inside of him now and longs to escape.

 _Minho,_ he thinks, _I love you._

The door to the library slams open.

It happens quickly, the warm silence turning to the loud, heavy shouting of guards. Slamming, quick footsteps move towards them. Before Jinki can even blink, he's being lifted from his feet and held tightly in Taemin's arms.

Jinki looks around and finds Minho, restrained by three guards. Hastily, they clip a bright red band around his wrists, binding them together, and Minho cries out. The restraint burns his skin. It's made of pure sunlight, so that he can't use magic. Jinki struggles to break free, but Taemin's grip is tight.

"I'm sorry," Taemin says in his ear, "It's for the best."

Minho grits his teeth. His jaw clenches as he bears the pain. He meets Jinki's eyes, and gives him a small, reassuring nod. Suddenly, Jinki wonders if Minho had known he would be caught if he saw Jinki. He came anyway. Did he want to see him that much?

 _It'll be okay,_ Minho mouths. Jinki smiles, because he believes that it will be.

  
  


☼ ☽

The bars of the prison in the dungeon are made from pure sunlight.

Minho's mother was kept captive here. From the moment she betrayed her best friend, Luna had inadvertendly cursed the moon - so when she was imprisoned, she began to rot away, the sunlight seeping her magic and, eventually, her life from her.

Jinki looks through the bars, where Minho is sitting cross legged, his eyes just a little weary, and wonders if the same fate awaits him. It scares Jinki to death.

"You don't need to come here every day, you know." Minho says, amused. Jinki sits down beside Minho's cell, his back against the wall. "Don't you have work to do?"

Jinki just smiles weakly, not saying anything.

"Well, it's not like anyone else is going to visit me." Minho says, "It feels like we're at the market again."

Jinki thinks of the warm afternoons, the fun days, when Minho would come to his market stall. He misses his stall. He misses the easy days, before the elf died.

"It's you visiting me this time." Minho says, smiling.

"Minho," Jinki says quietly, "You must be in so much pain. How can you still smile so brightly?"

"Because I know what happens next."

Jinki looks at him. His long, messy hair, his paling skin, the shadows under his eyes. Still Minho shines brightly, even without his magic.

"First, we fix this. We figure out why an elf died, why your father is dying, and what happened to your garden." Minho says, certain. "Then, the sun and the moon are together again. The kingdom is ours. We let the flowers grow again, and we hold markets at night, and festivals under the moon. And the two of us, we... I-"

Minho's gaze grows warm. He looks down, suddenly shy.

"We... what?" Jinki asks.

Minho just smiles.

Jinki blinks, swallowing the feelings that rise up when Minho smiles like that. He puts one of his hands on the bars, and tries to smile back.

"Before the eclipse festival," Jinki says, "I want all of this to be over."

Minho nods.

"I know."

"I have an idea," Jinki says. "You know how I've been looking through the library?"

"Oh, you must hate that." Minho laughs.

"Stop it." Jinki grumbles. "Anyway, there's an ancient spell I read about yesterday in my research. It reveals the secrets living in the ground, and I could use it on the beach, where the elf was killed. But it's dangerous. It hasn't been used for thousands of years."

"How dangerous?"

Jinki pauses. He doesn't want to lie to Minho.

"To complete the spell, the full power of the sun must be summoned on the last day of autumn." Jinki says carefully, "Just before the sun enters winter, I must summon all of it's power and then press it into the ground. The ritual requires a thousand dead leaves, a single dead sunflower petal, and the sun's power. When death, which is autumn, and life, which is the sun, interact, the force brings secrets from the ground and shows them to me."

Minho listens intently.

"But the spell is meant for the king, queen, or the monarch, who have complete control over the sun. For the spell to work you must be ready to accept the sun." Jinki says. "Otherwise, the power of the sun may be too... overwhelming."

"Hyung," Minho says, "You're keeping something from me."

Jinki nods.

"If I'm not ready, it could kill me." Jinki says.

Minho's eyes widen. He goes to protest, but Jinki holds up a hand.

"No matter what you think, I'll be carrying out the spell." Jinki says, "I don't want you to worry about me. I'll bring my friend, Kibum, to witness the spell, in case something happens to me."

Minho sighs.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry, but the kingdom is more than just me. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for it." Jinki says softly, "I must do it. It's the only way to reveal the truth. If I make it through, we will rule together. But if I don't, Minho, I know you'll be a great king."

"Don't talk like that." Minho says sharply, "Don't speak as if you might leave me."

Jinki grins, despite himself.

"Trust me," Jinki says, "I'll never leave you."

Minho puts his hand on the bar, just beneath Jinki's. Jinki rests his head on the bars, the warm metal soothing his skin.

"Are you scared?" Jinki asks.

"Never." Minho says. "Are you?"

Jinki nods.

"Come back to me." Minho says, "Please."

☼ ☽

**120 years after the betrayal**

_The war is over, but memories of death seem to echo in the forest._

_Jinki wanders through the bushes, his heart aching. Here, how many elves had died? And for what? In such a beautiful place, so much had went wrong, and even now the scars can't be erased. They won't fade._

_And Minho still won't come back._

_Jinki swallows, running his hands along the trees. It's night, and he can't use his magic, so nothing blooms on the leaves. It's a cold spring, the wind is bitter, and the flowers are blooming very slowly. Even as life reurns, the kingdom stays silent, mourning everything they lost._

_As Jinki walks, in front of his eyes the memories of the war (blood and screaming and magic, spilling into the ground), turn into memories of Minho. They'd spent so much time here, dancing through the trees, with the fairies, and talking to the animals. They'd used their magic. They'd laughed._

_"I want to make a place for us." Minho had said._

_Jinki swallows a sob. He begins to walk faster._

_"Minho." Jinki says into the darkness, "Are you here?"_

_Not even the trees whisper. Jinki walks faster, half running._

_"Where are you?" Jinki's voice gets louder._

_The moon won't speak to him. He stumbles over his own feet._

_"I miss you." Jinki says._

_His vision grows hazy, shrouded by tears. He begins to run, stumbling over his own feet, but Minho is nowhere. Is he ever coming back? Will Jinki never see him again? Had those few years they'd spent together been ruined by the war?_

_"Come back to me." Jinki says. He yells it into the forest, pleading. "Please. I can't do this without you."_

_There's only silence. Jinki falls to his knees, and cries. When his tears sink into the dirt, he imagines it cleansing the soil of blood and fear._

_That night, there's a forest fire._

_When he's back in the castle, asleep in his bed, Jinki has a dream._

_Minho is standing at the end of his bed, smiling at him. His cut has faded into a scar, and his eyes are just as dark and gentle. He waves his hand, and the whole room is filled with moonlight. When Jinki looks at him, Minho laughs as if they were young again, and everything is alright._

_That morning when he wakes, there's a mug of tea steaming on his desk, and a small piece of parchment. It's been torn from one of Jinki's study books, and the writing is undeniably Minho's._

_It says something so simple, yet it gives Jinki strength for the hundreds of years to come._

_"The moon is always with you."_

_The forest fire dies, and flowers grow again._


	9. confessions from the sun

**Autumn: ending**

_My moon,_

_I'm going to tell you a story._

_There once was a prince of the sun who was going to be the king, one day. Just like his father, he was going to rule with his best friend. The prince was always happy, and he thought everything was perfect. He loved food and night time and the marketplace, and most of all, he loved the moon._

_Over time, as he grew closer with his best friend, the prince began to fall in love. You see, his best friend was the other half of him. He was strong and dependable. He was kind and funny. He made the prince laugh. He was beautiful, you know, he had this smile like the moon, all bright and magical. Yes, he was serious and competitive and often he could be too sharp with his words, but the prince loved him more than anyone._

_It was a secret the prince kept deep inside, because he'd never been good with feelings, you see, and he loved the peace between them too much. But the prince should've told him his feelings, because soon there was a war, and the two best friends were forced apart._

_Yet the prince never forgot his love. His feelings never died over time. Just like the sun and the moon set and rise, as did the prince's feelings stay constant._

_Then the two met again, and the prince began to hope..._

_I'm writing to you now because I'm still too scared to tell you how I feel. But just in case I don't return from the beach, I have to tell you I'm in love with you. I love you more than the sun that gives me power, and more than the moon that I admire. Ever since we were children, you've belonged beside me._

_It hurts me to love this much. See, I think the moon cursed you because it knew that wanted to hold you close to me forever.._

_I know you better than even the moon knows you, and I want all of you._

_I love you,_

_Your sunshine._

Jinki seals the letter shakily, his hands trembling. He's not a person who easily talks about his feelings, and now that the words are written on parchment they seem so much more real. His heart is bared on paper and sitting in his hands.

But despite his fear, Jinki doesn't throw the letter into the fireplace to burn. There's something unbearable to him about leaving Minho in his prison cell without letting him know he's always been loved. Both of them have been lonely for so long, after all. Though Jinki is loved throughout the kingdom, and he has friends like Kibum, there's never been anyone who understands him like Minho does.

Jinki takes a deep breath and puts the letter into his pocket. His royal robes are taking on a white sheen, and the dead leaves are replaced by the swirling empty branches of winter. They curl over his shoulders and to the base of his spine, winding around his legs, and prick the skin of his ankles. In the bedroom mirror, he looks powerful and sad, worthy of kingship but also scared.

He smiles at his reflection, suddenly. It softens his cheeks and he nods just once, an acknowledgement of the fear and the happiness he still has left to experience in the future. Determined, he takes the flower Minho tucked behind his ear in the garden from his drawer and tucks it behind his ear again.

Jinki takes a last look at his room, swallows, and turns away. The door feels heavy in his hand when he pushes it open, and he feels as if he's leaving something important behind.

☼ ☽

"Prince," Taemin says quietly, "Good afternoon."

He's guarding the entrance to the dungeon, standing stiff in front of the old doors. His face looks older lately, and his eyes weary, but he's still the cute, reliable guard that Jinki knows. He lets Jinki visit Minho as much as he can, and it means the world to him.

"Are you here to visit him?" Taemin asks. "He's sleeping."

"Actually, could you-" Jinki swallows and thrusts the letter forward before he can regret it. "Could you give this to Minho, please?"

Taemin purses his lips.

"I don't know if I can-"

"Please." Jinki says, and for once he lets emotion come into his voice, lets the true depth of his pain show on his face. Taemin's eyes widen. Jinki never usually shows himself like this. "It's important."

Taemin pauses a moment, and then he nods. He takes the letter from Jinki's hands, his delicate fingers curling over the paper carefully, as if he's holding something precious.

"Thank you." Jinki sighs. "I'm so grateful, Taeminnie. You do things against your better judgement just because I ask you to."

"I trust you." Taemin says gently. 

Jinki steps forward and hugs Taemin tightly.

"Thank you." Jinki says again.

"Hyungie," Taemin says, "Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?"

Jinki smiles.

"Everything will make sense soon." Jinki says, "It's going to be okay."

Taemin's eyes land on the flower behind Jinki's ear.

"Cute." Taemin giggles. "Our flowery prince."

Jinki laughs. He waves a hand, and a hundred tiny flowers fall into Taemin's hair.

"It's cute." He says, "They suit you. Our flowery guard."

"You think so?"

"Of course." Jinki smiles. "Hey, Taeminnie, what do you want to do in the future?"

"What?"

"I mean, what job would you like?" Jinki asks, "How would you spend your days?"

Taemin ponders this. His hair, dark brown because of autumn, contrasts with the flowers. It seems to show the two sides of Taemin, his light and his darkness shining all at once.

"I don't know." Taemin says, " I like to dance. I like singing, and- and all sorts of things. I want to explore."

Jinki smiles. He waves his hand, and his sparkling yellow magic makes shapes of a figure in the air - Taemin, dancing, Taemin, exploring, Taemin, swimming. Taemin laughs.

"Soon," Jinki promises, "You'll have everything you ever wanted."

"How do you know?"

Jinki winks.

"It's a secret."

☼ ☽

"Are you sure about this?"

Jinki smiles. In front of him, sparkles of the low, afternoon sunlight land in the trees and on the ground, as if guiding the way. Kibum walks beside him, his long trousers almost brushing the cobbles and his oversized shirt hanging to his frame in the autumn wind. 

"Stop asking me that." Jinki says. 

He twitches his fingers, and the sunlight lands on one of the cobbles in front of Kibum. Kibum hops onto it, and Jinki giggles and makes sunlight land on the next, and the next, until Kibum is hopping along the street.

"You might be on your way to your death," Kibum says breathlessly, "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" Jinki laughs, and lets the wind blow his robe backwards.

He appreciates everything. The way the cold sun feels, the fresh air, the sky. He turns and grins at Kibum.

"Bummie," Jinki says, "Will you look after my stall if something goes wrong?"

"Not a chance." Kibum laughs.

"Yah!" Jinki yells, "You're so ungrateful."

Kibum's laughter is like music, his face crinkled and his mouth wide open. Jinki loves him. He wraps his arms tightly around Kibum's back and Kibum grumbles under his breath.

"I can't walk like this."

"We're nearly there anyway." Jinki pouts.

Sure enough, the beach is coming into focus now, the sound of the waves rushing into their ears. Kibum is carrying the bag with the items needed for the spell, and his grip on it tightens, his knuckles turning white. But Jinki doesn't feel his fear. 

He's... excited. The kingdom might move further towards peace because of his actions, and that's all Jinki has ever wanted. He feels like a king, taking action to protect his kingdom. His magic is sparking inside of him, dying to escape.

The cobbles underneath heir feet turn to stand. Soon, Jinki is standing by the sea, and Kibum hovers behind him.

"Well?" Jinki says, "Come on, let's get to work."

Kibum bites his lip.

"I don't want to." Kibum says quietly.

"Kibummie."

"Isn't there another way?"

"Don't you trust me?"

Kibum bites his lip.

"All you have to do," Jinki says, "Is be by my side. Okay?"

"I-" Kibum's eyes scan Jinki's face. Jinki smiles as reassuringly as he can, and it seems to ease some of the worry on Kibum's face. "Okay, hyung."

Together, they scatter the leaves along the beach. The wind stops as if sensing their spell, and so the leaves stay limp on the sand. Then Jinki places the single wilted flower at the center of the beach, and stands there for a moment. Already, his magic is bursting to break free. Even the trees are silent as they watch.

"Kibummie," Jinki says, "You need to stand far back."

Kibum stares at him for a moment. Finally, he nods curtly, and walks to the edge of the beach, where the sand meets the pavement. 

Jinki takes a deep breath.

The sun shines down on him, and he closes his eyes. For a moment he just savours the light, the feeling of power, within him. Then, he begins to murmur the spell under his breath, and he pulls the sun towards him. He summons its light.

It's indescribable, the way the magic of the sun suddenly latches onto him. He feels like he's burning alive, sparking with heat and magic. When Jinki looks down at himself, his skin is on fire.

He kneels down and presses his hands onto the sand.

"Show me the secrets of the ground," He murmurs.

For a moment, the beach shines with a white, blinding light. When it fades, Jinki is standing where he was before, his skin no longer burning. But the sun's magic is heavy and hot inside of him, and he has to keep a tight grip on it. The light of the sun is all around him, and it begins to take shape and show him what happened.

First, the sun's magic sparkles and forms the image of two elves, lying together under the stars. Jinki swallows. He watches himself trace Minho's face with his hand and for a moment he worries the sun is playing a cruel trick on him. But then the sun takes the shape of his... his bedroom window.

The curtain flutters. Hadn't Jinki seen it move that night, before Minho had distracted him? The figure standing there is his father, and he flees from the window. 

The image fades and Jinki already knows what's going to happen next. Hadn't he known all along? Hadn't he secretly thought it from the moment his father's garden started to die?

The sun takes on the shape of his father again, this time running towards the beach and dragging an elf with him. In one of his hands, there's a vial... a vial that sparkles. The moon's light, stolen from somewhere that Jinki doesn't know.

When his father throws the elf onto the sand, Jinki closes his eyes. He doesn't want to see what happens next. He shakes his head, presses his hands into his face, his shoulders shaking.

"No," Jinki says, "No, please,"

His grip on the sun's magic starts to weaken, and he trembles. Jinki's skin is starting to burn again, but this time it hurts, prickling painfully. The ground underneath him is hot too. He wonders, now, if this is how he dies: faced with another betrayal, this time his own fathers.

Jinki thinks he hears Kibum shouting, as the sun's magic begins to swallow him whole. 

Then, he hears Minho's voice. It's impossible, but he's sure he hears a warm, gravelly voice murmuring in his ear. _The moon is always with you._

Jinki breathes. He can do it. He'll survive. He uses his last remaining strength to open his hands, which had been curled into fists, and thrusts them towards the sky. The sun's magic leaves the beach.

Jinki wants to fall to his knees, but sadness and horror are building hot inside of him. The beach is exactly the same as it was before, but Jinki sees it differently, the image of his father holding the moon's magic burned into his eyelids.

He begins to run.

Jinki's feet slip on the sand, and he trips over his own robe, but he continues to run. Kibum tries to catch him by his wrist, but he hisses and pulls away when he touches Jinki's skin. Though the sun's magic has left him now, he still burns.

"Wait," Kibum shouts, "Hyung, wait-"

The world is unfocused, each autumn leaf merging into one, and the sky is unrecognisable. Jinki almost falls several times - his entire body is aching, his magic is weak, and everything seems void of colour. But he can't stop running. 

Through endless trees, sand under his shoes, Jinki runs. He stumbles again, and falls into the mud. He's reminded of racing with Minho, back to the castle, and a sob catches in his throat. He pulls himself to his feet and continues to run.

Soon enough, the castle comes into focus, but it looks foreign to Jinki. The same place he's seen and lived in for 700 years is unrecognisable. He's... ashamed to enter it. When he pushes through the gates, rushing past the guards that try to catch him, he feels sick.

The dungeons aren't far. Jinki slips through the doors and into the darkness, not stopping to think. It's pure instinct, going straight to Minho, no matter what happens.

Minho is sitting with his back against the wall, his knees up to his chin, staring into space. He seems thoughtful. When he looks up and sees Jinki, he jumps to his feet, and his face is oddly flushed.

"You're okay? Did the spell work? I got your letter, I-" Minho swallows, "Hyung, I-"

Jinki breathes fast, his chest heaving. He realises suddenly that his royal robe is covered in mud, and his hair is matted with dirt and sweat, but he can't bring himself to be self conscious. The horror of what his father has done is so deep inside of him, taking over every other emotion he feels.

"What is it?" Minho asks suddenly, the colour draining from his face, "What happened on the beach?"

Jinki says nothing. He waves his hand and the cell bursts open violently, metal and magic sparking on the sides of the dungeon walls. Minho stands, mouth agape, as Jinki strides forward, shaky but determined.

"Come with me." He says in a low, dangerous voice. Minho's eyes are wide - he's never seen Jinki like this, and Jinki has never known this side of himself either. He grabs Minho's sleeve and pulls him, hard, through the dungeon.

He knows his father will be sitting in his bedroom, reading, at this time in the evening. He pulls Minho there roughly, ignoring Minho's confused protests, and throws open the doors to his fathers' bedchamber without even touching them. 

The room is filled with the light of the low autumn sunlight. His father sits by the window, and he turns his head slowly, his face casual, as if he's been expecting them. The whole room is turning hot with the force of Jinki's magic - he's losing control.

"Sit down." He tells Minho quietly.

"Hyung-"

"Sit down," He says louder, and Minho sits on the end of his father's bed obediently.

Jinki hardly recognises his own father. His eyes, darker than they should be, are staring straight into Jinki's own. His hair is turning grey, losing all colour. Even his face itself just seems darker, worn and dry with... death, and now Jinki sees his father's once unexplainable weakness for what it really is. Betrayal. 

His father looks back at him steadily. The glimmer in his eyes is almost... proud.

"You know." He says.

"Oh," Jinki says darkly, "I know."

"Know what?" Minho asks, but already suspicion is easing its way into Minho's voice. He keeps his eyes fixed on Jinki.

Jinki waves his hand. His magic makes the shape of his father, kneeling over a body in the sand. His father winces and turns his face away.

Minho jumps to his feet in fury. It's an action typical of him - Jinki expects it, and its familiarity is comforting.

"You-" Minho begins to yell, but Jinki raises his hand and Minho falls silent. It's almost sweet, how he's letting Jinki stay in control, despite his tendency to take the lead. It must be painful for him, in a stituation like this, to stay silent.

"Explain." Jinki says, quietly, but his smaller tone is even more terrifying than Minho's booming voice. He sees his father swallow.

"I had no other choice."

"Bullshit." Minho hisses.

The death was cruel, Jinki thinks, it was a merciless slaying by someone the elf trusted. It's uncomfortable to think about, but Jinki forces himself to relive the memory of the elves' eyes shining with moonlight. It keeps him angry. It keeps him steady. Standing tall, his father cowering beneath him, Jinki feels like a king.

Jinki runs a hand over his face, smudging the dirt on his cheeks.

"Why?" Jinki asks.

His father stares back at him for a moment, then sighs.

"I've known about your stall since you started it."

Jinki freezes. He wasn't expecting this. The realisation that his flower stall had never been free from his role as prince sends a chill down his spine. It was once a safe place, but now it feels like a lie.

"I've always thought it was harmless," His father says, "Onew was popular, and you brought joy to our kingdom, so I never saw a problem. Not until... him."

His father's eyes flicker to Minho and then away quickly. Even now, the king seems cautious of, even _scared_ of, Minho.

"At first, I didn't know what to think of the relationship between the two of you." His father sighs, "I wanted to trust in your judgement, Jinki, believe me. I thought you wouldn't go too far, thought it would fizzle out. But the more I watched you, the more I feared history was repeating itself."

His father pauses and seems to consider something for a moment. Then, he waves his hand, and his magic sparkles weakly in the air. It takes on the shape of his father, on the battlefield. And... Minho's mother, standing tall above him.

He clutches at her robes, trying to pull her close to him, but she brushes him aside, sneering. He tries to kiss her, is yelling something that his magical figure can only mouth, and she ignores it, shoving him to the ground easily.

"Do you see?" His father says softly, "I loved your mother, Jinki, but Luna- she was always special to me. She was more precious to me than anything in the world, even more than my own wife. She made me weak."

Jinki steps backwards, shaking his head.

"So you killed someone?" Jinki says, "To stop me making the same mistake as you?"

"Yes," His father says, "I saw the way you looked at him, Jinki, that night under the stars, and it was the final straw. I knew you secretly loved him, just like I had loved Luna. This was a secret we kept deep inside of us. But when it spills out... it's a dangerous weakness."

Minho glances at Jinki, but Jinki won't look at him.

"I knew I had to take him from you, to make you stronger. You're going to be an incredible king, do you know that? Perhaps the best the sun has ever had. But not when Choi Minho is hanging around you."

His father turns to look at the sky, which is darkening already. Winter is coming.

"But you won't leave him." His father says, "So it didn't work, and now I'm dying. My flowers are dying, too."

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Minho asks suddenly. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

Minho's voice is hushed, and his face is stricken. Jinki feels a wave of compassion for him.

"Jinki would never forgive me. He wouldn't understand why I'd done it. This was the only way I could think to keep him from you. I didn't imagine he would find out."

"You would've let him rot away in that cell," Jinki says coldly, his voice freezing like the moon. "Leave him to die there while the sun sucks his magic away."

The king turns.

"Minho's a better king than you already," Jinki hisses. He steps back again, disgust coiling inside of him. "Look what you've done. Was it worth it? You've turned into everything you think Minho is."

His father opens his mouth to speak, but Jinki turns away.

"Stop." Jinki says. "You've said enough."

He leaves, striding through the castle corridors quickly, trembling. He's aware of Minho following him, but Jinki ignores him, anxious to get out of the damned castle as soon as possible. He knows nothing butfather's betrayal, the word _murder_ echoing in his mind like a spoken curse.

"Hyung-" Minho says, trying to catch his hand, but Jinki is faster for once. 

They're far out of the castle, almost at the royal forest, when Minho jogs in front of him and stops him.

"Lee Jinki," Minho says sternly, "Stop there."

"Let me through." Jinki says. He looks back at Minho, who has a blazing fire in his eyes, a type of steadiness in his energy that Jinki just wants to collapse into.

"Where are you going?" Minho asks.

"Anywhere. Nowhere." Jinki shakes his head. "Far from here."

"Why are you running away?" Minho asks, "This isn't like you."

"I don't want to be here anymore," Jinki yells. He doesn't usually raise his voice, but it bursts out of him now. 

"This isn't the answer." Minho says, "I want nothing more than to leave here, but we have a responsibility."

"You don't understand!"

Minho smiles slightly.

"I don't?" He asks, "Have you forgotten who my family are?"

Jinki pauses. Minho looks back at him gently, with all of the understanding in the world, and Jinki loves him. He does.

"I don't know what to do." Jinki says, and his voice cracks. "I don't think I can do this."

"You're not alone." Minho says warmly, "We're in this together, yeah?"

Jinki stares at him.

"Hyung," Minho says, "We can do this, okay?"

More than anything, he wants to just fall into Minho's arms. He wants to melt in his embrace, safe and cool with Minho's magic, without a care in the world. With Minho's arms tight around him, he thinks he would feel a little better. 

Suddenly, Jinki's knees buckle. The stress of the day seems to fall on him all at once - the letter, the burning of the sun's magic, his father's betrayal - and he collapses under its weight. The last thing he remembers before his eyes close are arms stopping him from hitting the ground, sizzling when they touch Jinki's skin.


	10. magic tea

**Winter: beginning**

The forest smells like rain. 

Jinki takes in a deep breath, savouring the peace and the fresh scent of wet grass. His robes are a little damp, but he doesn't feel cold.

Slowly, Jinki's eyes flutter open. He sees a shining half moon, watching over him. The dark sky is haunting - it's framed by branches, and the stars are hidden by dark grey clouds drifting by. He hears the sound of an owl hooting in a nearby tree.

Suddenly Minho's face takes up his field of vision. He learns over Jinki, his long hair falling over Jinki's face and tickling his cheeks. Jinki is struck speechless by his dark eyes and relieved, warm smile. Up close, his scar seems to be painted onto his skin, like a painful and grotesque piece of art.

"You're awake!" Minho says. 

"How long was I-" Jinki swallows. Minho is running a hand through his hair, looking out into the dark forest, and he looks like the personification of moonlight. Too beautiful to be real.

"A few weeks."

Jinki hastily tries to lift himself on his elbows, but finds he's too weak - he falls back down again. 

He pouts, and Minho smiles at him, amused. 

"Don't try to get up." He says, "Here, drink this."

Minho lifts a mug and puts it to the rim of Jinki's mouth. Jinki drinks. The taste is sour, and he grimaces.

"Did you make this?" He whines. 

"It's a revival potion, like the one you made me. I brewed it under the sunlight, and kept it for when you woke up." Minho says. "It isn't very good is it?"

"Well, it's not  _ bad. _ " Jinki says slowly.

Minho bursts out laughing and falls onto the grass. It's surreal, to see him laugh like that in the dark, damp forest, his cheeks dimpling. Jinki has just woke from a long sleep - he hasn't processed the chill in the air, he hasn't yet thought the state of the kingdom, he still hasn't remembered the love letter he wrote for Minho. But he  _ does  _ recognise Minho's bright smile, and the gentle curve of his eyes, and it makes his heart soften.

"I need to get better with spells." Minho sighs. "I'm useless."

Jinki grins. "You just need to practice."

Minho sits up, leaning on his arm on the grass. He looks into Jinki's face. His grin fades into a smaller, softer smile, and Jinki looks away, his cheeks turning pink.

"I could teach you, one day." Jinki says shyly. 

"Would you?"

"I can try." Jinki smiles.

Minho picks at the grass. Jinki notices his robes are shimmering white, brighter than the last time Jinki saw him, and his face seems to be glistening with the moon's magic. With a start, Jinki realises it must be winter already. 

He can certainly feel the chill in the air. His own magic seems to be distant from him. When Jinki looks down at his own robes, dead branches have began to wind their way around the fabric, and snowflakes are embroided into the material.

"Hey," Jinki says, "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Minho replies, "Do you?"

Jinki sighs.

"I have no idea." 

Despair starts to creep into Jinki's heart. He remembers his father's confession in the bedchamber, as the royal garden continued to die outside. How does he fix this? What happens next?

Overwhelmed, Jinki closes his eyes.

It's silent for a moment in the dark forest. Then, he hears a quiet buzzing by his ear. Something tickles his cheeks. Jinki giggles and opens his eyes. 

There are small fireflies, fluttering by Jinki's face, lighting up the forest. Minho smiles, and lets a firefly land on the end of his finger.

"Minho-" Jinki says, "About my letter-"

A firefly lands in Minho's hair. He puts a finger to his lips. 

"Don't worry," He says, "For now, just rest."

  
  


☼ ☽

Jinki dozes for days, sleeping in short, restless bursts.

He dreams, colorful fantasies dancing through the forest. He imagines strange things, like a pink moon, a tree with eyes, his father's voice echoing in the trees. He dreams of other things, too, like Minho's lips in his hair. They're so faint but they almost seem real.

Finally, he wakes. At first Jinki thinks its snowing - but it's only fairy dust, falling onto him as the forest fairies fly around his head, giggling.

He groans and turns his head away, curling back into the grass, but they follow, trying to burrow into his ears. He's never been a morning person, and it's even more irritating with fairy dust making his eyes water - he sits up groggily, rubbing his face with one hand and shooing the fairies away with the other.

The forest seems alive, today. Jinki stretches and listens to the sounds of the trees - the leaves rustling in the chilly breeze, the rustle of animals as they find their way through the forest. He looks around him, but Minho is nowhere to be seen.

Reluctantly, Jinki stands. His magic is weak, but that's expected with the beginning of winter, the powerful spell he's recently used, and the stress he's been under. He steps forward, his now white robe flowing behind him and leaving small snowflakes in the grass.

The forest seems to welcome him. Jinki runs his hands along the bark of the trees, walking aimlessly until he spots Minho.

He stands under the winter sun. There's a small squirrel on his shoulder, and he's feeding it. It nips his finger, and Minho scowls, but it makes Jinki giggle.

The sound makes Minho look up.

"Good morning, sunshine." He says, watching Jinki walk towards him.

His hair is dark with winter, his eyes glittering black, and he has a certain aura to him that is powerful and glowing with magic. When Jinki goes to stand beside him, he feels Minho's magic buzzing around him, achingly cold.

The squirrel squeaks and runs away.

"Did I scare it?" Jinki pouts.

Minho smiles down at him.

"You do look scary." He says, amused, scanning his face over Jinki's puffy face. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." He says. "What are you doing here?"

"I've had a lot of time to think." Minho says. "So much has happened lately, hasn't it? It was nice to just... think."

Jinki hums, listening.

"Do you think it's going to snow soon?" Minho asks, looking up at the clouds. "It would be sad for the first snowfall to come at a time like this."

"Let's spend it together," Jinki says, "No matter what."

Minho reaches out as if to pat Jinki's head, then stops himself.

"Okay." Minho says. 

They stand in the forest, mud under their shoes, the hems of their robes stained with dirt, and Jinki wants to pretend they've ran away here. That they can hide here for as many centuries as they want to, just as he'd imagined when he was a child.

"What should we do?" Jinki bites his lip. "I don't want to go back to the kingdom yet."

Jinki pauses.

"I'm scared." He admits. "What if we go back, and we can't fix things? What if we can't make the kingdom the one we imagined?"

Minho leans against the tree.

"We will." He says, "But it's okay to be scared. Without fear, you can't be brave."

"Thank you. You're a good friend, you know?" Jinki says. 

"Am I?" Minho says, "When you were sleeping, I thought a lot about the past. I remembered all of the times I avoided you. From that first betrayal, I never stopped running from you. To be honest, I kept running because I was ashamed."

Minho, leaning against the tree, looks at Jinki seriously from under his eyelashes.

"I used to ask myself, how could I be beside you, when the moon's rulers were so cruel, and you were so good?" Minho shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone during the war."

"What changed, then?" Jinki asks curiously. "Why did you keep coming back, after that day I spoke to you at the market?"

It's a question Jinki keeps asking himself. How different things would be, if Minho hadn't come back to the market, or if Jinki had never revealed his true identity. But despite the tragedy that has occurred, Jinki can't bring himself to regret anything. His friend came back to him, after all..

"Do you remember the message I left in your bedchamber, after you set the forest on fire?" Minho asks.

"The moon is always with you." Jinki murmurs. Once again he remembers that night after the war - crying in the forest, calling out Minho's name, the leaves sparking with his magic, and then falling into his bed. Waking with the message on his desk.

"It was the only way I could show you I was still beside you." Minho says, "I knew if I actually spoke to you, I wouldn't be able to leave again. And I was right. When I spoke to you at the market, even after hundreds of years, I- I was drawn back to you. Just like the moon to the sun."

"And now we're here." Jinki smiles. "What a mess we're in."

_ All because I loved you too much,  _ Jinki thinks.

"Before I can reply to your letter," Minho says softly, "I want to make it up to the sun and moon. I need to fix what my mother broke first. Will you wait until then?"

Jinki turns pink.

"The thing about the letter- I thought I was going to die, that's why I wrote it..." Jinki swallows. "You don't have to-"

"Oh?" Minho asks mischievously. He raises an eyebrow. "Are you taking it all back, hyung?"

"No, that's not-"

"So you don't love me?" Minho asks. " _ My sunshine?" _

Jinki splutters.

"You're embarrassed." Minho laughs.

"I'm not!"

"Oh, really?" Minho steps forward. He looks down into Jinki's face, his eyes twinkling. "You're not?"

Jinki steps away.

"Stop it." He grumbles. 

Minho chuckles. 

"I can't stop teasing you." He says. "Come on, let's walk together. I'm getting restless."

So they do, their robes brushing as the find their way through the high, endless trees. Twigs snap under their shoes. The sun is low in the trees, filtering through the forest in hazy glows and soft shadows. It feels mystical, inviting. Jinki wants to grab Minho's hand and just  _ run. _

"Can we just walk through the forest forever?" Jinki murmurs, half hoping Minho won't hear him. But he does.

"They'll know us as the two spirits, haunting the forest trees," Minho says, "Cursed to never stop walking for the rest of our days."

"We'll only be whispers." Jinki says, "Casting curses on the kingdom."

"Scaring the elf children who like to roam the forests."

"Really?" Jinki laughs. "Hiding behind the trees?"

"Waiting in the shadows."

Jinki can almost see the two of them, surreal, whispy figures, walking through the forest for eternity. He thinks that even when they're dead and gone from this world, their souls will remain here, walking. Robes brushing, magic reaching out, spirits trying to forever remain intertwined. A romantic legend, told by grandparents and ancestors, written in stone.

"Reality is waiting." Minho sighs.

Jinki nods. He knows their responsibilities. He knows they have to leave here soon, to fix what his father broke. But he savours the fresh, bitter winter air of the forest. It makes him feel alive. He's alone in the world, with only Minho for company.

"Before that," Jinki says, "I'll teach you a spell."

"Are you trying to waste time?"

Jinki giggles.

"You never know." He says mysteriously. "You might need the skills one day."

☼ ☽

"How did you manage to make a cauldron out of tree bark?"

Jinki winks at Minho, who's hovering over him and watching him cautiously. They're in the middle of the clearing by the lake - Jinki kneels on the grass, wet rain staining his robes, his skin freezing from the winter wind. Minho seems unconcerned with the cold, however, standing tall and powerful as he watches over the cauldron .

"Why did you start to use spells?"

The question makes Jinki's hand freeze over the cauldron, which has indeed been formed out of tree bark. Inside, a few leaves are scattered, along with a strange liquid that Minho keeps asking about. 

"The war was..." Jinki gulps. "It was violent, wasn't it? I used my sword but, often, my only option was my magic. It was unfair to use it as a weapon. Most elves can't use magic without spells, after all, but us royals can. In the battlefield, it was a major advantage, but... I grew to despise using magic like that."

"After the war, I was terrified of my magic. It had killed people. So I began to use magic only for the necessities, and taught myself the ancient spells that everyone else in the kingdom knows to limit my power. Of course, as time went on I grew comfortable using my magic fully again, mostly because I was running my market. But the spells are a habit now."

"Ah." Minho says softly.

"Honestly, it's fun." Jinki says, "The process of making the potion, of casting the spell, it's beautiful. Plus, knowing people enjoyed my enchantments and spells at the market helped me love it even more."

"I see," Minho says, peering into the cauldron again. 

Jinki sprinkles a little of his own magic into the cauldron. It's a practice that elves are taught extensively from a young age - summoning a little of your magic to cast a spell is the hardest part, and some elves can't even cast spells because of this. But of course, it's easy for Jinki. His magic breathes under his skin. The mark of a royal prince.

"Is it nearly done?" Minho asks.

Jinki pulls a flower from an inside pocket of his robe. When he drops it into the potion, the cauldron sparkles, pink and glittering steam rising into the air. 

"Almost."

"What's this spell for?"

"You'll see." Jinki smirks.

Finally, after brewing it under the sun for an hour, Jinki puts his hand into the potion. It's warm, sliding easily across his skin. When he brings out his hand, it's covered in a magic dust. Jinki sprinkles it into both of their hair.

Some spells are inhaled, breathed in. Some are drank, like the one Jinki gave to Minho through tea. Some are cast, words uttered, mostly curses and ancient, strong spells. Some are channelled through objects, like the flowers and plants Jinki sells at his stall. And this one, like the more casual, fun spells, are sprinkled. 

"What does it do-" Minho starts to say, but his breath is caught when a giggle bubbles out of his throat.

Jinki laughs. And laughs. And laughs. The spell takes affect immediately, throwing him into a fit of laughter. He clutches his stomach, and Minho laughs along too.

"It won't last for long." Jinki giggles. "It's winter so my magic is weaker, of course. But this is a laughter potion."

"I never could've guessed." Minho laughs.

Minho falls against a nearby tree, his face wide open with happiness and laughter, and Jinki's laughter seems to catch in his throat and even through the magic it dies, softened by his love for Minho. He can't fight the strong, sad longing curling in his chest. He wants to smother him. Take him in his arms and swallow his laughter.

"It really is weak." Minho chuckles, "If you've stopped laughing already."

Thin, crinkled eyes from laughter. A wide mouth, pretty and kissable. Those cheeks, sharp but warm. Jinki's heart crumbles.

"What's wrong?" Minho giggles, stepping closer to him. "Hyung?"

Jinki never knew that laughter could be this magical. But Minho's is like a spell, enchanting him, drawing him further into his own love. 

Minho's face grows serious, "Hey, why are you crying?"

Jinki rubs his face.

Minho's laughter finally dies, "Why?"

"I just-" Jinki breathes, "I wish you could always be this happy."

Minho's face softens.

"Are you kidding?" He asks, "Tell me you're kidding."

Jinki bites his lip. It's true that he wishes he could fade Minho's scar with just his hands, that he could take away all of the sad years they spent apart. Even when they're happy, Jinki always feels the bittersweet undercurrent of grief, like a shadow gripping to their shoulders.

"Listen to me," Minho says gently, "All of the times I've been happy, I've been with you. That's what love is, right?"

Jinki smiles through his tears.

"I don't ask for anything else." Minho says, "I can't regret anything, because I'm here with you right now."

Hadn't Jinki thought the exact same thing millions of times before? Perhaps the sun and moon moulded them from magic and love, to fit together perfectly. Like two ripples on the lake, separate but moving in the same direction. He thinks he might be able to hear Minho's thoughts in the forest, whispering in his ear.

"Still," Jinki says, "I'm sad for everything we've lost."

"Shouldn't we think about the future, instead?" Minho asks. He looks at the crisp winter sky, where small white whisps of clouds are drifting by. "Look, the first snowfall will come soon."

"Should." Jinki says, "Doesn't always mean can. Even after hundreds of years, I can't forget."

"Hey," Minho smiles, "Where did your laughter go? Where's your sunshine? This winter isn't cold enough for you to be this melancholy."

Jinki smiles weakly.

"You're right," He says, "But my spirits are... broken. After what my father's done..."

A shadow crosses over Jinki face.

"I don't know what to do about him." He finishes.

"This," Minho says, "Is the one thing you have to resolve on your own."

Jinki nods.

"I know." He says, "But I don't want to face him. I can't."

"Sure you can." Minho smiles. "You can do anything, prince. Though it's scary, I'm right behind you."

☼ ☽

After those early winter days, that both of them know can't last, there comes a day where the air feels different. They wake to the smell of the trees, and the feeling of change in the air - together, they walk to the edge of the forest, wordless. Without noise, but thinking the same thing: it's time. 

"I'll summon a dove." Jinki says quietly.

Doves have long been the sun's messenger, able to communicate and follow orders for the rulers of the sun. Jinki reaches out his arm, and a dove lands on him, looking into his face. 

"Summon the kingdom." He says, "To the royal garden."

The dove flutters away, disappearing into the sky. Jinki watches it leave with an unsettled feeling in his chest.

"Are you scared?" Jinki asks, already knowing what Minho's answer. But it brings him comfort to hear it - hear Minho's certainty, bravery, strength. Like a strong pillar he can lean on, standing right behind him, waiting for Jinki to fall so he can catch him.

"Never," Minho says, as Jinki knew he would. "Are you?"

Jinki nods.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show our kingdom the truth, about my father and you." Jinki says, "For better or worse, as a king would."

"My old friend," Minho says warmly, "I'm so proud of you."

"Will you be there?"

"Always." Minho says. "Whatever happens, I'm waiting right behind you."

The moon, waiting just behind the sun for its turn to rise. Jinki smiles. 

"Behind you." Minho repeats, and then pats his robes, right above his heart. "And right here."

Jinki looks up into his face. Unable to hug him, he reaches out his magic instead, and wraps it around Minho. Though its weak from winter, Minho seems to feel it, because his ears go pink.

"You should go." He rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. Since it's a rare occurrence, Jinki wants to savour it.

"There's no rush..."

Minho scowls and Jinki laughs.

"There it is," Minho says, "Your laugh is back."

"It never left." Jinki says happily, "I'll go now."

"Hurry up." Minho yells behind him, as Jinki leaves the forest. Jinki laughs and walks on.

Jinki feels like he's walking through a dream. He feels hazy, his feet on cobbles, walking on the familiar path towards the castle. Everything has changed. Every part of the kingdom looks new, different, and broken. Will it always be stained by the war, and his father's betrayal? Is their kingdom always cursed to be dark with scars?

But then Jinki thinks of Minho's scar, which is beautiful though grotesque. It's a mark of his selflessness, his sacrifices, and his love for Jinki. Perhaps, Jinki thinks, a kingdom doesn't have to be without woiunds to be happy. In fact, it may even be more beautiful with its injuries. 

The path is winding to near the castle. The walk seems to have gone quickly. The air feels cold and fresh, the feeling of snow in the air, though it hasn't snowed quite yet. Jinki takes a deep breath.

Eventually the royal garden comes into focus. The trees and flowers come into focus, all of them dying, grey and lifeless. Jinki looks sadly on the ancient place, where his ancestor grew beauty from his loneliness, and hopes he can restore it to its former glory. He wants the flowers to grow again. He wants to return colour to the kingdom.

His father is waiting in the center of the garden. He stands with slumped shoulders, radiating weakness. He looks like a wilting statue, that has always stood there, rotted away with time. Jinki swallows and goes to stand directly opposite him.

"It's time for you to tell the truth." Jinki says.

"I don't have any other choice, do I? It's your turn to rule." The King says slowly, looking directly into Jinki's eyes. Jinki nods - they can communicate without words. "Jinki?"

"Yes, father?"

"What type of king will you be?"

Jinki pauses. He looks into his father's dark, tired eyes.

"I will make this kingdom a peaceful place again." He says, with no doubt in his voice. "With the help of Choi Minho, we will rule with the full force of the sun and moon, the way you never did."

Hundreds of years with uncertainty, fear, boarded up doors at night. These memories flash in front of the king's eyes, with a little regret passing over his face.

"I don't know if it's possible yet," His father says, "But I wish you the best of luck, Prince. I've held this kingdom in my grip for too long."

The king looks around the royal garden, wilting and without magic, and tears come to his eyes.

"What have I done?" He says. 

Behind them, there comes murmuring, the sound of footsteps. The whole kingdom has began to gather in the garden, the summoned elves standing in a huge crowd and watching them closely. Jinki turns his head.

Among them is Kibum, who winks at Jinki through the crowd. And Kim Jonghyun, who hovers on the outskirts, busy writing something in a notebook. Taemin stands away from the crowd, clad in his armour, watching the scene with a mixture of apprehension and excitement. Somewhere, hiding, is Minho, waiting for him. These are the people who have marked Jinki's life with sunlight. He gains strength from them.

"Good morning," Jinki says warmly, his voice projecting across the garden.

Some bow. Others look at him curiously, with confusion, or even with suspicion. Jinki tries to smile.

"Lately, there has been a lot of uncertainty, and fear. The tragic death of one of our own has darkened our kingdom once again." Jinki says. He's used to speaking awkwardly, but now his words come out prince-like. "I know many have worried that the war will be repeated, but I assure you that is not the case."

Jinki holds out his hand. His magic sparks gold, and makes the shape of the four dead elves from The Betrayal. They're made from sparkling gold, a replication of Jinki's memories in the form of his magic.

"Do you remember before the war, when we were happy?" Jinki says, "The sun and moon ruled together. But this was scarred one day by The Betrayal. The moon was separated from us."

And now his magic forms the shape of the dead elf, who had been killed recently.

"Once again, because of the death of another elf, it was suspected that the moon had turned on us. Choi Minho was accused of the murder, and thrown into prison."

Jinki waves his hand, and Minho is formed, leaning over a rabbit in the forest, his face pretty and serene. This is how I see him, Jinki thinks, selfless and sweet.

"But the truth is not so clean cut." Jinki says, "First, I must confess to you. You all know Onew, who works in the marketplace? That is I."

Jinki's magic shimmer sand forms the shape of Jinki's market stall. The Onew made of magic takes down his hood, and reveals his face. Many in the kingdom gasp - it was a secret he had kept well for hundreds of years, but now it's in the open. 

"Of all my visitors, there was someone I treasured the most.." His magic takes the shape of Minho, leaning over the market stall. "Choi Minho, my greatest friend, grew close to me again."

"But," Jinki says gravely, "The king saw such a friendship as a threat to the kingdom. To remove the moon from us forever was his aim - in an act he saw as a necessary sacrifice, he murdered one of us with the moon's magic."

There it is, his father, leaning over the dead elf. Rage builds inside of Jinki. The whole kingdom falls silent.

"Since the war, we have closed our doors to the moon. To Choi Minho, we have been cruel - shunned him, cursed him, cast him aside." Jinki says, "All out of fear history will repeat itself. But now its the sun which has betrayed us. It's the sun that brought us back to the beginning again."

Jinki finally makes the image of him and Minho standing side by side.

"I condemn my father. Because of him, there is another elf lost, that we can never get back." Jinki says, "But I dream of a better future. I hope for a kingdom ruled peacefully and kindly."

Jinki looks up to the sky.

"Now, I plead with the sun to restore our garden. To break my father free of his curse. The answer to our struggles, it has never been curses or pain. It's been warmth all along."

Jinki closes his eyes.

"To all that are still scared, I promise you one thing. These wounds will not hurt forever."

A warmth washes over him, making him feel safe to the core, as if the sun is reaching out to embrace him. Then the warmth leaves Jinki, and the sky goes dark - his father throws out his arms, shouting out in pain.

"No," The king screams, "Don't take it from me. Not my magic, not the sun, please-"

He's lifted into the air, and begins to glow. Then he falls to the ground, shaking, and Jinki trembles too - the sun has taken its magic away from him. He can feel the loss in his own bones, as if his father's pain is his own.

But light is coming back into his father's hair, his eyes brightening. His skin doesn't look worn, tight and dry anymore. In fact, he looks healthier than he has in months - just without the sun's curse. Without any magic at all.

Then, Jinki feels it. The beginning of growth. The flowers are blooming again. The leaves are starting to grow back. The magic of the garden comes back, every second of history living again in the roots of every plant. 

And then there's a warm whisper in his ear. The sun is speaking to him.

"You're right." It says. "Keep going."

Tears spring to Jinki's eyes. The kingdom is looking on the scene with wide eyes, their shocked silence the only sound. He gazes around the garden, watching the flowers grow again. It's too much.

So much overwhelms him - the sun's acceptance, his love for Minho, his confusing mix of affection, disgust and resentment for his father. Jinki never wanted any of this. He only wanted to be happy with his best friend.

Anguished, Jinki falls to his knees. A sob catches in his throat.

For a moment, he wonders if he's the only person in the entire world. 

But then he hears running, footsteps heading quickly towards him - and soon Jinki is covered by warm arms. It's an embrace he recognises, though he can't have it often. Minho has gathered him in his arms, leaning over him and protecting him from the rest of the world.

He can hear Minho's skin sizzling, can hear the surprised murmuring of the crowd, but right now he only cries. Wrapped in Minho's arms, in a growing garden, Jinki thinks he might be able to keep going. Just as the sun wants him to.

☼ ☽

"Good morning, sunshine." Minho's voice says gently.

Jinki blinks. He rubs his eyes - as he comes out of a particularly nice dream, the world slowly comes into focus. He's in his bed, comfortable and sleepy. Minho is sitting on the end of the bed, watching him.

Jinki makes a confused, but contented hum, burrowing deeper inside of the covers. He feels exhausted, and it's made worse by the cold, winter air drifting into the room, even with the windows tight shut.

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" Minho laughs.

"Yes." Jinki decides.

Yesterday was the day his father lost his magic, and the garden started to grow back. Truthfully, Jinki wants nothing more than to stay in bed forever, while Minho watches over him.

"How long have you been watching me?" Jinki grumbles, his face hidden underneath the covers. He hears Minho chuckle.

"After the crowds went home, and you left, I followed you and stayed while you slept." Minho says, a smile in his voice.

"You stayed awake the whole night?" Jinki asks, "Aren't you tired?"

"It's a good winter." Minho says. "I feel strong."

Slowly, Jinki fully wakes up. When the world seems crystal clear, he emerges from underneath the covers. Minho is smiling sweetly, his long hair a little messy, and Jinki smiles back.

"How are you feeling?" Minho asks.

Jinki remembers crying in front of the crowd, Minho's arms wrapped tightly in front of him. He scans Minho for burns, but his skin is hidden under his robe, though Jinki can see his blistering hands.

"Better." Jinki sighs.

"I made you tea." Minho says. He holds out the mug, smiling when Jinki wraps his hands around it. The mug is warm, and the tea is sweet and refreshing. 

With a pang, Jinki wonders if this is what it would be like if they were... married. The domesticness of the situation makes his heart twist. Minho's eyes, bright like the morning, watching him closely. His loose hair, his robe folded underneath him as he sits on the bed, his hand on Jinki's covers. And everything else about the bedchamber - the full sized mirror, his desk scattered with Minho's letters, and the way the morning winter sun lights up every inch of the room.

"Have some." Jinki holds out the mug, and Minho shakes his head.

"It's just for you." Minho says sweetly, "You need your strength back."

Jinki pouts. He sets the mug on his dresser.

"What happened to my father?"

"A knight arrested him." Jinki imagines it was Taemin. "But don't worry about that now, just drink."

The more he drinks, the more content he feels, like reviving moonlight begins to flow through him. Jinki pauses.

"Have you enchanted the tea?"

Minho's eyes twinkle.

"I did a good job, right?"

"You did!" Jinki laughs. "It's so good. So cute, Minho. I taught you well."

Minho smiles proudly.

"Hey, hyung," He says, "The new year is almost here."

Jinki's stomach flutters. He hasn't forgotten they're discussion of the eclipse festival - in fact, he often imagines it. Touching Minho without fear. Being close to him for just a short moment in time. He looks down into the mug of tea, embarrassed.

"I-Is it?"

Minho hums. He smiles in a teasing sort of way, leaning closer to Jinki on the bed.

"My dear friend. You've waited so long for a reply to your confession," He says, in a low voice, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Um." Jinki says, his heart hammering.

Minho's eyes, gazing straight into Jinki's own, seem to glimmer with moonlight.

"Are you afraid?" He murmurs.

Truthfully, Jinki is nervous, but he wants nothing more than to melt into Minho's embrace.

"I am." Minho admits, looking away.

Jinki's eyes widen. He's never heard Minho confess weakness before.

"Why?"

"Because." Minho looks up, sheepishly, his ears turning red. "I'm scared that once I get to hold you close, I'll never let you go again."


	11. the eclipse festival

**Winter: continued**

The dungeon feels colder than it was.

The walls are lined with frost, as winter slips inside the castle. Jinki walks slowly towards the prison cell, though he's shivering, because the last thing he wants to do is see his father. Winter has made him weary, and coupled with calming the kingdom and organising the castle after the revelation of his father's betrayal, he just wants to crawl into bed.

Still, he pushes on, his feet dragging across the old, wet ground. In the weeks following his father losing his magic, Jinki has been too busy (and, admittedly, too scared) to speak to his father. But today, he knows he must. It's an important day. 

And, after all, he can't exist in the limbo between Prince and King for much longer. Jinki wants to be crowned, and he wants Minho to be crowned with him. For that, he needs his father's permission. He knows he has the sun's, but a warm word from his father, even after everything that has happened, will put his nervous heart at ease.

Finally, he reaches the cell, where the bars are rusting. Since Jinki's father has no magic, he isn't worn or faded by winter. In fact, he looks content, his old books around him, and a potted flower in the cell.

"Jinki." He says quietly, his smile warm and humble, and Jinki remembers better times. Laughing with his father and Minho. Safety. His heart aches.

"Father." Jinki bows his head, still respectful. 

When he looks at him, he sees both life and death, the growth of a million flowers and the death of a soul. There is blood on his hands, and Jinki will never forget it, but love can't be easily replaced by hatred. Just as the kingdom fears Minho and the moon, Jinki is sure that deep down, somewhere, they must miss them.

Perhaps.

"It's today." His father says, "Isn't it?"

Something about that question makes Jinki swallow a hard lump in his throat. It's been hundreds of years since the war. His father hasn't embraced Minho's mother in the eclipse festival in so long, yet he still knows when this year's eclipse is. The moon really is the other half of us, Jinki thinks, without it we go dark.

"The eclipse festival." His father sighs. "How long has it been since my last? I hate to remember."

Jinki raises an eyebrow. 

"I never thought I'd see the day when the sun and the moon were reunited." His father says.

"You didn't want to."

"That's probably true." His father says, "But above all, it's fear that drives us. After all, in the beginning, weren't you terrified to be king?"

Jinki remembers before he met Minho again, avoiding the subject of kingship and not wanting to rule. Now, he thinks he could even rule on his own, though he doesn't want to. He feels like the king he was supposed to be all along. 

"I'm not anymore."

His father smiles, a little proudly.

"I know."

Jinki pauses. He looks down at his royal robes, sparkling with snowflakes.

"Do you miss your magic?"

"Not quite." His father says, "Though I'm used to the sun's magic, I no longer deserved it. It's a punishment, and I accept it."

Jinki nods.

"Will you accept me as your ruler?" Jinki asks, "And Minho?"

His father looks at him with eyes without warmth or coldness.  _ Human  _ eyes, lacking the magic or spark of an elf's. But they are filled with enough emotion - regret, and sadness, and equal hope.

"It seems like I've lost this fight." He says eventually.

"There never was a fight." Jinki says, "The sun and the moon are on the same side."

His father nods.

"Then I accept you," His father says, "You can be crowned."

A small smile twitches onto Jinki's face. His nerves are eased, and he lets out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. 

"Then that will be all."

He takes one last look at his father, and then turns, his robe swishing around his ankles. Jinki smiles to himself when his father can't see, a giddiness growing inside of him. Now he can make the kingdom he's dreamed of.

"King?" His father calls, "Rule kindly."

Jinki doesn't turn back, but he grins.

"You already know I will."

☼ ☽

When Jinki leaves the castle through the secret tunnel, the sky is already growing dark.

He pulls his robe tighter around himself, the wind bitter and freezing. The air feels like ice, wrapping him in the cold, but Jinki is smiling too widely to notice. His cheeks are growing red, the tip of his nose rosy - he laughs and hurries through the lively garden that's blooming even in winter, his footsteps growing faster.

It's the eclipse festival.

Every step he takes brings him closer to Minho, he thinks. Through all of the sad years, all of the changing seasons, this is the one day he's waited for - the moment the sun passes the moon, those small few minutes where they can touch again without pain. 

Jinki doesn't like running, but he's fast now, his feet carrying him quickly without any thought other than  _ the moon.  _ Like a string tied to both of them, he feels himself pulled to Minho. Able to hear his thoughts, perhaps, to touch souls even when far apart. All of the years Minho has been cursed, Jinki has felt his pain, has lived the curse with him. Now they can be one, not just in their hearts.

Jinki laughs again, giddy, breathless.

He feels everything. The way the trees, bare of leaves, move in the cold wind. The clear, grey sky, growing darker and darker as the sun approaches the moon. Every cobble under his feet, every time his robe brushes his ankles - all of it is beautiful, all of it is  _ their  _ kingdom, all of it welcomes the two of them.

The centre of the kingdom grows closer, as he approaches the marketplace. Jinki misses his stall, misses seeing the elves and serving them - he hopes to go back soon, to give enchanted plants without having to disguise himself, once the dust has settled. For now, he just rushes, trying to go as quickly as he can through the half empty marketplace.

At the end of the marketplace, where the market meets the streets and the long path to the sea, is the centre of the kingdom. Jinki is approaching it, as the sun gets ready to meet the moon.

Minho is there, of course. He stands right in the centre of the kingdom as if he's been waiting there for millions of years, since the sun and moon were created.

His long, white hair, bright and stunning with winter's magic. His robe, long and bright, sparkling when he raises his hand at Jinki. But more than that, more than all of the enchanting things about him, is his smile. His eyes, welcoming Jinki, as comfortable and easy to go to as a home. And that matters more. In this moment, Jinki doesn't see the moon.

He just sees Minho.

There are a few people at the market, watching the two of them curiously, probably unsure what to make of everything. Jinki stops, breathing hard, a few feet away from Minho. He looks up at the sky, and they wait, Minho smiling at him all of the while.

The sky goes black.

He watches as the moon starts to cover the sun, a darkness over the usual light. Jinki doesn't hesitate.

He runs, and trips over his own feet. Minho catches him easily in his arms. 

Minho laughs and pulls Jinki to him, wrapping his arms around Jinki's back. He hugs him so tightly it starts to hurt, his chin on top of Jinki's head. He smells of cinnamon and leaves and moonlight, and though the embrace is cold because of Minho's magic, Jinki has never felt so warm.

The best part is that Minho's skin does't sizzle, doesn't burn, with Jinki's touch. Just for that moment in time, where the moon passes over the sun, they can enjoy the embrace.

Jinki starts giggling, wrapping his arms around Minho's back too.

"Hi." Jinki says.

Minho pulls back to look at him, his eyes sparkling. He can see Minho's face in the dark, and it makes his heart soft, makes him want to pause this moment in time and never let the moon leave the sun.

"Do you come here often, sunshine?" Minho asks, and Jinki laughs and pulls Minho close to him again, hugging him tightly.

Right now, Jinki has forgotten everything that had worried him throughout the four seasons. All of the colours, memories, scars, become just the way Minho feels wrapped around him. Not burning, not aching. Just two elves who love each other. He'll never forget this moment, will never lose the sweet taste it leaves in his mouth.

But then Minho pulls away.

"We haven't got long, love," Minho says, "I'll tell you now."

Jinki listens intently, wrapping his hands around Minho's tightly, thumb against thumb, palm against palm.

"My flower," He says warmly, "I'm in love with you too."

He touches Jinki's face with his cold hands, rubbing his thumbs along Jinki's soft cheeks. Jinki grins dizzily.

Then Minho leans down and kisses Jinki.

Jinki has imagined it a million times, but the reality comes close to perfect - Minho's nose touching his own, his hands on Jinki's cheeks, as the eclipse reaches its peak. He melts, clutching Minho's robe between his fingers, letting the sun and moon's magic intertwine.

Eventually, Minho pushes Jinki's face away from him gently with his hands and smiles down into his face. The sky is lightening, the elves around them speaking in awed, hushed whispers.

"The eclipse is almost over." He says. When he sees Jinki's teary face, he leans down to press a small kiss against his forehead.

"Just," Jinki murmurs, and buries his face in Minho's chest, "Not yet."

He stays there, eyes closed, blocking out the reality that threatens to bring him back to earth. Will it always be like this? Unable to break free from their past, from the curse that follows their every move? 

"Hyung." Minho says gently.

Jinki shakes his head, clutching closer to Minho.

"Look." Minho laughs.

Jinki lifts his head reluctantly. For a moment, dazed, he doesn't understand. But then he realises - the eclipse has passed, the skies are clear and pale white. Yet... Minho's arms are still wrapped tightly around him. His skin isn't burning. He isn't in pain. 

"The curse." Minho says, "It's broken."

Minho raises one of his hands, and small snowflakes sprinkle from his fingers into Jinki's hair. He's using magic during the day. Jinki blinks.

"What-"

When Jinki looks at the sky again, he sees the moon and the sun. There, together. His eyes widen.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but-" Minho grins. "It's over. Hyung, it's over."

The realisation comes in a warm, hopeful wave. The past has left them behind. Every painful memory is fading - Minho doesn't bear the blame for his family's crimes anymore. Though his scar is still branded onto his face as a memory of loss, the rest is over, only a lesson and not a punishment.

Minho chuckles at Jinki's expression. He lifts him up and spins him around.

"Well," Minho says, "Now I can kiss you as much as I want."

Jinki flushes from head to toe.

"Don't say things like that."

Minho leans down and kisses him again, joy written in the smile he presses against Jinki's mouth.

"You can't stop me." Minho says happily, "And neither can the sun or the moon. Not anymore."

☼ ☽

"Were you there?"

Kibum smoothes his hands over Jinki's shoulders. He looks up at the question, away from Jinki's new robe - the royal robe he would be crowned in. Kibum had crafted it himself on Jinki's commission. The stitching is made from the magic of the sun and the moon, and just as all rulers of the sun, the robe would change with the seasons. But this one felt more grand, more like a king's, and more comfortable too. Jinki loves it.

Mostly because his best friend had made it.

"At the eclipse festival?" Kibum asks, smirking, "I heard it was quite the spectacle."

Jinki flushes pink, and smiles sheepishly.

"It's all the kingdom has been talking about." Kibum says, and impersonates a high pitched elf. "Are they going to rule together? What's going to happen to the king? Are they both traitors? Why are the sun and the moon in the sky now? And, my personal favourite, will they get married?"

Jinki grins.

"I'm still not sure how the crowning is going to work." Jinki admits. "Do you think many elves will show up?"

"Oh I doubt it." Kibum sighs, "Please remember, it takes more than a day to change hearts. We're still terrified, hyung. Forgiveness isn't so easy."

Jinki nods.

"I know," He says, "But this is the first step. We might not have the kingdom's acceptance yet, but..."

"What about the sun?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Jinki's eyes take on a mysterious and mischevious glint. He remembers it whispering to him.  _ Keep going. _

"And the moon? It gave Choi Minho the curse in the first place."

"I'm..." Jinki pauses. 

He hadn't thought about that. What if the sun grants Jinki the king's magic at the crowning, but Minho doesn't inherit the moon's magic? What if the moon doesn't want a return to kingship? The thought must have bothered Minho, but he hasn't spoken of it. It was a problem Jinki had forgotten in his idealism.

"We just have to hope." Jinki says.

Kibum ruffles his hair.

"Don't look so worried." He says, "You made it this far. And even if Minho is not officially a king, I'm sure you'll convince him to rule beside you anyway."

"That's true." Jinki laughs.

Kibum smiles, and all of a sudden Jinki is immensely grateful for him.

"Don't look at me like that." Kibum pouts.

Jinki reaches out and takes his hand.

"I don't know how to thank you for all you've-"

"Stop it." Kibum whines, looking away.

"Really."

"Hyung, I hardly did anything." Kibum says, "And still, I can't fully support you, because Choi Minho isn't someone I trust."

"But despite your personal grievances, you were right by my side." Jinki smiles. "I'm honoured to have you beside me."

"O-Oh, we're going to be late." Kibum says loudly, his face pink, pulling harshly on Jinki's hand. "Let's go, let's go."

The walk to the castle from  _ Keyland  _ is relaxing, Kibum's hand soft in his own. The bitter winter grows colder by the second, but it stil has yet to snow. It's strange, Jinki thinks, the first snowfall is usually much earlier than this. But perhaps Minho is saving it for a special occasion. Jinki smiles.

"I haven't teased you enough about Minho." Kibum is saying.

"You always tease me."

"Sorry." Kibum says, drily, in a way that implies he definitely  _ isn't  _ sorry.

"Isn't this your first love?" Kibum asks. "But you're so old."

"Ya!" Jinki laughs.

"What was it Jonghyun told me about the festival?" Kibum asks, "Oh, yes, there was a  _ passionate  _ embrace."

Jinki's smile fades a little.

"I need to apologise to Jonghyun." Jinki says, "I feel like I lied to him about who I was."

Kibum shrugs, saying nothing more. It's clearly an issue they have to resolve on their own, Jinki thinks. Kibum likes gossip, but he would never intrude on something important. Above all, he's sincere.

The castle starts to come into focus. Jinki hasn't been told much about the crowning, in fact - the guards had told him to  _ leave it to them,  _ and he saw them communicating with the king often. Ever since the king lost his magic, passed the role of king onto Jinki, and agreed to the ceremony, the kingdom has been preparing for the crowning.

But Jinki is doubtful many people will show up.

Sure enough, the throne room is almost empty, only a few elves scattered around the room waiting for the eremony. It's understandable, of course - everyone is confused, scared, still processing the unusual and dramatic events that had just occurred.

Among the crowd is Jonghyun. Jinki's heart lifts. Jonghyun raises an eyebrow, neither forgiving nor condemning. Jinki gives him a small smile.

Minho waits by the thrones, standing tall and dignified, though the eyes of all elves in the room are trained nervously on him. He also has a new robe, though Jinki is unsure who made it. When he meets Jinki's eyes, his whole face lights up, and once again Jinki's hope renews.

He know they can rule together. No matter what, it's their destiny.

Jinki goes to stand beside him. An owl, probably Chestnut, sits happily on Minho's shoulder. Minho brushes Jinki's hand with the back of his own.

"Hey, sunshine." He murmurs.

"Where'd you get the robe?"

Minho winks.

"The fairies owed me a favour."

Jinki turns his eyes to the double doors, where the knights have started to march inside. At the center of the knights is... the king, shackled and restrained, but nevertheless walking with them. There's a soft murmuring as the elves debate what will happen. Jinki can hear them making theories, speaking curiously, and it does nothing to help his nerves.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Minho murmurs sweetly, and takes his hand.

He feels Minho's magic, reaching out to him, a coolness softly drifting over his skin. It gives him strength. 

The knights bow to Jinki, not meeting Minho's eyes, and then disperse into the crowd. Only Taemin remains, holding onto the king firmly. He meets Jinki's eyes, and winks.

"Welcome," The king says, in a low voice, "To the 37th crowning."

The room falls silent. Many elves seem unsure where to look, their eyes flickering from the tall, bright Minho to the traitorous king. Jinki takes a deep breath. The low sun streaming through the windows is wonderful. He has faith. He has always had hope.

"Though it is under unusual circumstances, today, a king-" The king pauses, and then swallows, "No, two kings, will be crowned."

There's a low gasp amongst the crowd, although surely they must have expected this. Minho bows his head - it's Jinki's turn to comfort him, and so he squeezes his hand tightly.

"It is my pleasure to pass on the sun to my son." The king says, and smiles at Jinki warmly. "Step forward."

Jinki steps forward, and kneels before the king. The king places a crown on his head - the crown of the sun, sparkling with sunlight, thrumming with hot, hopeful magic. The king nods at him. Its the sign of respect that Jinki had wanted all along.

Jinki kneels directly underneath a carving of the sun into the cieling. It's the space through which the sun will grant him the king's magic, if he's ready. Jinki can't deal with being this serious - he has to suppress an embarrassed smile, aware that he is supposed to be professional.

"I ask that the sun," The king says slowly, "Grant Lee Jinki the power of the sun, to rule the kingdom in harmony."

Jinki closes his eyes.

He wonders if he has really done enough to be called a king.

But then the sun comes to him.

Unlike during the ancient spell, when the sun's magic passes through him this time, it's warm and gentle. He feels consumed with heat, and he knows in this moment that he could grow and burn so much, and all with kindness. He had thought his powers were already strong, but this- this was something else. He felt in control. He wondered why his father would ever give this up.

_ "Thank you." The sun murmurs to him. "You brought the moon back to me." _

Jinki looks down at his hands, which are glowing. He stands, and his father smiles.

"It must've been an easy decision for the sun." He says, proudly.

The acknowledgement, from the sun and his father, is all Jinki needs. He knows he's ready now.

Jinki goes to stand next to Minho, and grins.

"King," Minho greets, with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Taemin comes to the king, and gives him another crown on a white cushion. Jinki hears Minho swallow beside him, all of his playfulness fading. It's the moon's crown. It hasn't been seen for hundreds of years. Jinki had thought it had been destroyed, but there it is, glinting with white and black jewels.

Another gasp echoes around the room. The following silence is charged and tense.

Jinki's father closes his mouth, then opens it again. It seems as if the words are stuck in his throat, hesitant.

"Choi Minho." He says eventually, not meeting Minho's eyes. "Step forward."

Slowly, Minho steps forward and stands directly under the carving of the moon. The whole room is silent, and for a moment the king just meets Minho's eyes.

Then Minho bows, smoothly. He has a dignified way of kneeling that Jinki had been unable to, awkward in his movements instead. He looks like a king, Jinki thinks. 

"For all of your sacrifices, to this kingdom." Jinki's father says, "I thank you."

Then Jinki's father says quietly, so that Jinki can hardly hear him.

"I'm sorry your mother couldn't be here. And I'm sorry _I_ betrayed _you_ , this time."

Jinki can't see Minho's face, but he almost feels his pain.

"Against all of the odds." His father says, "I have no choice but to ask the moon to grant Choi Minho its power, to rule the kingdom in harmony."

It's unbelievable. nobody, not even Jinki, had really expected the old king to say those words. Not after all of this time, not after the war, not through everything that had scarred this kingdom. But there it is. Acceptance. Jinki... he had  _ won,  _ just as his father said in the dungeon. 

But there is no moonlight coming into the throne room. It stays empty.

Jinki holds his breath.  _ Please,  _ he thinks.

After a few minutes, Minho, resigned, goes to stand. But the old king raises his hand.

"Wait," He murmurs, "It has been so long. Be patient."

Minho bows his head. 

"I promise you," Jinki whispers, speaking to the moon, "We won't ever let this kingdom fall again. There shall be no more curses. Believe me, we only want peace. Don't you?

At Jinki's words, the whole room shines white. It's blinding. The moon has arrived.

_ "I'm scared,"  _ The moon says, speaking to Minho,  _ "Don't use my magic for harm. Please, rule kindly. I can take no more betrayal. You know the true meaning of the moon now, don't you?" _

Minho only nods, but it means everything, Jinki thinks. It's in this moment Jinki realises the true kindness, and sadness, of the moon. Who had watched as its ruler destroyed, killed, and broke the peace which the moon had wanted so badly.

Then the moon swallows Minho in his light, and welcomes him home.

Through everything, they had often been estranged, hadn't they? Minho had hated the moon once, when he met Jinki again. Now, he welcomes it with a small smile. How much had changed.

The crown on Minho's head glistens. 

Jinki thinks he can see tears, sparkling on Minho's cheeks, but he looks away. Minho hardly ever cries. They are not tears for the elves to see - they are a private moment with the moon, and Jinki knows how special it must be, so he can't look. It isn't a moment for him. 

"Your majesties." The king says, and then bows.

Minho stands shakily, and Jinki takes his hand quickly, tugging Minho to his side. 

They're kings. The realisation is strange. It's everything they've ever wanted. Jinki feels like a child again, planning all of the adventures they've have as kings. But this time, the dream is reality.

The elves and knights bow deeply too. Jinki can hardly believe it.

"We made it." Jinki says.

Minho, moved, just nods.

"Well," The king says, "I can hardly believe it, but we have returned to the days of the sun and the moon."

The rest of the ceremony is a blur, the only point of focus being Minho's hand in his own. Soon enough, the double doors have opened, the elves are leaving and the knights are leading the king back to the dungeons.

Jinki sees Taemin amongst the crowd.

"Sorry, love, I'll just be a moment. There's something I have to do."

Minho nods, seemingly speechless. Jinki smiles, vowing to return to the throne room later, and dashes after Taemin.

He rushes down the corridor, his crown almost slipping from his head, and grabs Taemin's arm. He pulls him away from the crowd. 

"King-" Taemin starts, bowing clumsily, and Jinki laughs and stops him with a hand.

"Taeminnie," He says, all in one breath. "My first act of king is to set you free."

Taemin blinks.

"You are released from your duties." Jinki says, "You no longer owe your ancestors anything. Go anywhere, do anything, your heart desires."

"But, king, I-" Jinki frowns, and Taemin corrects hismelf, " _ Hyung,  _ I've grown to love working beside you and helping you. I don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to be my knight to be beside me."

Taemin is silent for a moment.

"What?"

"We're friends, aren't we?" Jinki asks softly.

The realisation comes to Taemin's face slowly. Jinki grins, and Taemin grins back.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, go, you're not a knight anymore!" Jinki laughs. "Don't forget to visit me while you're on your adventures."

Taemin shakes his head, his cheeks a giddy pink. 

"Can I really do anything I want?"

"Anything."

Taemin laughs happily. He pulls Jinki to him and kisses his cheek noisily.

"Bye!" He yells afterwards, and he runs away down the corridor.

Jinki watches him go, grinning, and then shakes his head and turns back to the throne room. He feels happy already. He's going to be the type of king he wants to be. The two of them will rule in a way the kingdom has always dreamed of. 

When Jinki enters the drawing room, Minho is sitting against the two thrones, his knees pulled up to his chin. He looks scared and vulnerable, his hands still glowing white, and he can't meet Jinki's eyes.

Wordlessly, Jinki goes to sit beside him. He sits close, not touching Minho, not speaking to him, but letting Minho know he's right there if he needs to talk.

"I say I'm never afraid," Minho says, "But I am."

Jinki nods.

"I'm scared." Minho says quietly. 

Minho looks up at the moon carving on the cieling, and Jinki wonders what he's thinking. Is he imagining the hard years ahead of him, trying to earn the kingdom's respect and forgivenesss? 

Jinki wraps his arms around Minho.

"I'm still your best friend," Jinki says, "You know I'll be there to help you, right?"

Minho smiles weakly.

"I know."

"There are better days coming."

Minho sighs.

"How do you know?"

Jinki smiles, his eyes twinkling. 

"The pixies told me." He whispers.

Minho turns his head and looks into Jinki's eyes, the fear slowly leaving his face. 

He learns forward and kisses Jinki softly. Jinki hopes he never gets used to it.

"King," Jinki says. He stands and holds out his hand. "Shall we leave?

Minho stands too, taking his hand.

"We shall, your majesty."

Jinki giggles.

"One thing though," Minho says, when Jinki turns to leave. Jinki looks back. "Do we share a bedchamber now?"

Jinki flushes.

"W-Well, I-"

Minho winks.

"I think I'm going to like being king."

☼ ☽

The rays of the winter sun in the library seem more beautiful this year.

Cold sunshine shines on the spine of every book, glittering across Jinki's robes. He sits curled on his armchair, Minho's sitting empty next to him. He smiles dreamily. There is a lot of hard work for them to do as king, but for now, he sits happily, a cup of tea cooling beside him.

There's a knock on the door, and then it opens.

"Your majesty," A knight bows. Jinki smiles in an embarrassed sort of way - he still isn't used to the formality. "Kim Jonghyun is here for his visitation."

Jinki nods, and Jonghyun appears from behind the door. He has a notebook clutched close to his chest, his hair dark brown with winter and his face cautious, and Jinki feels a wave of warmth seeing him again.

The knight leaves them.

"King," Jonghyun bows awkwardly.

"Hyung is still fine." Jinki smiles. "Sit with me."

Jonghyun shuffles towards him and sits in Minho's armchair. Jinki is glad to see his warm eyes, his small smile, the innocence and sentimentality about him. it's strange to see him outside of the market, but nice, too. It feels like they're getting closer.

"I'm sorry," Jinki says, immediately, "You understand why I had to lie, right? But I'm still Onew, deep inside. I'm not just a king."

Jonghyun gives him a wry smile.

"Will you forgive me?"

"I'm not hurt." Jonghyun says, which seems like a lie, but Jinki lets it pass. 

"Can we be friends?" Jinki asks, "I still didn't get the chance to read any of your work."

There's a pen tucked behind Jonghyun's ear, and Jinki finds it hopelessly endearing.

Jonghyun smiles, and it seems real, at last. 

"I actually had a proposition for you." Jinki says.

"A proposition?" Jonghyun mock gasps. "I'm flattered, but-"

Jinki laughs.

"Not like that." He says, "I wanted to give patronage to your writing."

Jonghyun freezes.

"What?" He asks, "Are you joking?"

"No." Jinki smiles warmly. "I want to bring art and beauty back into the kingdom. And I believe in you, more than anyone.""

Jonghyun swallows.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Jinki grins.

He stands from the armchair, holding out a hand so Jonghyun can shake it. Jonghyun looks at him for a second, then jumps to his feet, shoves his hand away, and hugs Jinki tightly.

"You knew how long I've struggled to get readers, and so you did this for me, right?" Jonghyun murmurs in Jinki's ear, "You're the best friend I ever had."

Jinki, embarassed, splutters. But he can easily hide his embarrassment, with Jonghyun tucked into his arms.

Kingship, he thinks, is being able to bring people joy like this. He can't wait for the future.


	12. first snowfall

**Winter: ending**

Late winter mornings are dark.

It's almost pitch black in the bedchamber. As winter ends, even by dawn there's hardly any light. The bedchambers grow freezing, so Jinki is forced to curl underneath his covers and not rise until the warmer afternoon. He spends more time sleeping, while Minho, energized by winter, attends to his new royal duties or watches over him.

Now, Jinki stirs, his eyes blearily opening. He groans and closes them again, curling further into the warmth of his covers, and clutching them closer to him. He longs to return to his hazy, warm dreams, where he'd spent long summers with Minho and walked for eternity in the forest.

"Morning, sunshine." Minho murmurs. Jinki can feel him sit on the end of the bed, but he doesn't surface from his blankets.

"Are you cold? Don't worry, the winter will be over soon." Minho laughs. He crawls over the bed and pulls the covers down, revealing Jinki's puffy, sleepy face.

"No." Jinki grumbles, trying to grasp them back. "Let me sleep."

Minho's bright face smiles at him. His touch is tender when he smooths the hair away from Jinki's face. Jinki thinks sleepily that this is a perfect morning, a precious moment in time he never thought he'd have. In the bright years ahead, through every season, he wants to treasure Minho quietly. And love him enough to make up for the years they didn't get to spend together.

He smiles at Minho, and Minho's eyes flicker with emotion. His ears turn pink.

"Hyung, I'm bored." Minho chuckles nervously. "Get up."

"It's too early," Jinki whines, and Minho sticks out his tongue. "You're cute."

Minho kisses his nose.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, I'll marry you." Jinki says sleepily. Minho laughs again.

"Not that." He says, "Your friend Kim Kibum owns the tailors  _ Keyland _ , doesn't he?"

"Kibummie?" Jinki says, grabbing his covers and freeing them from Minho's grip. He snuggles back underneath. "He does. Why?"

"I had an idea." Minho says, "Can I meet him?"

"Sure." Jinki says, intrigued by the mysterious glint in Minho's eyes. He never changes, Jinki thinks happily, there's always something about him that's just like the moon. "I'll take you today."

"Thank you." Minho smiles. "I brought you tea, it's on your desk."

"Of course you did." Jinki smiles. He looks out from underneath the covers again, and warmth glows in his chest. Minho looks back at him, his gaze warm. "Hey. It's nice to wake up with you here. Will you always stay with me?"

Minho smiles and cups Jinki's cheeks in his hands. His eyes glitter with moonlight and snowflakes. He looks surreal, like a winter fairy coming to take Jink away to a faraway land, and Jinki closes his eyes and nuzzles into his hands like a cat might push into someone's touch. He's never felt such safety and comfort, not since before the war. 

"My flower, you don't even have to ask." Minho murmurs, his voice enchanting like he's uttering a spell. 

His touch is cold, but Jinki wouldn't replace it. His best friend, and his only love, is right beside him. He always will be.

"Did you cast a spell on me?" Jinki murmurs, sleep still pulling at the edges of his eyes.

Minho leans down to kiss him again, tenderly, his hands still on Jinki's face.

"You can go back to sleep, if you like." Minho says softly, "I'll watch over you."

"I think I prefer being awake." Jinki smiles, covering Minho's hands with his own. "I have nothing else to dream about."

☼ ☽

"Why do you want to meet Kibum?" Jinki asks.

It's a perfect morning. Though it has yet to snow, the path away from the castle still looks like a winter wonderland. Frost lines every empty branch, making the ground sparkle white. Jinki holds Minho's hand tightly, and, weary from the cold and his weak magic, leans against Minho's arm. The cold bites at his fingertips and his cheeks, making his ears go red.

Minho's crown looks ethereal, sparkling like the frost around him. He looks like the king of snow, of cold moonlight, and his small smile gives him a cool, powerful energy.

Jinki swings Minho's hand suddenly. Minho's smile grows huge and bashful, making his face look softer.

"I had an idea," Minho says.

Jinki listens quietly.

"I've been thinking a lot about the elf that was killed." Minho says. His face grows serious again as he looks solmenly up at the pure white sky. "Who was she? What were her dreams? How are her family? I want to do something to help."

After her death there had been ceremonies, gifts, and memorials. But there was no replacing the family's loss - the two kings couldn't bring her back to life. So the loss aches, following them around like a shadow of their past. Their father's very own curse, without magic.

"I want to ask Kibum-shii to help me make fabric charms for the family." Minho says, "Enchantments to keep them warm through the harsh winter."

Jinki's heart warms, moved by Minho's thoughtful gesture.

"But winter is not so harsh this year." 

"There's a snowstorm coming." Minho smiles, "I've been saving it."

Jinki glances at him.

"It'll be the biggest snowstorm you've ever seen. But it's going to cleanse the kingdom." Minho says, "And when it fades into spring, there'll be a new beginning."

Jinki dreams of a lightening sky after the terrifying, violent storm. He imagines the flowers growing again, and he squeezes Minho's hand.

"We're here." Jinki says.

_ Keyland  _ stands in front of them. Minho looks up at the shop with a little awe. It's impressive - there are fairies buzzing around the windows. Hanging plants, covered in frost, are hanging on either side of the door. Several of Kibum's outfits are displayed in the window, charming pieces that draw every elf towards the display.

Minho's curious eyes dart around, and Jinki smiles and rings the bell. The bell makes a pretty, enchanted jingle. The old door has a key carved onto it - it opens, and Kibum steps out of the shop.

"How may I help y-"

His polite, courteous expression changes when he sees Jinki. He grins.

"Hyung!" Kibum says, his voice delighted. He hugs Jinki, his hair tickling Jinki's cheek. 

When Kibum pulls away, he's still smiling.

"Welcome, your majesty." Kibum teases.

But then his cat-like eyes turn sharply to Minho.

Jinki turns to look at Minho too. He looks a little awe-struck. Kibum's stance his much more relaxed than Minho, and his gaze lazy and unreadable, but he's far more intimidating. There's something about his casual aura that's far more powerful than Minho's stiff posture. 

Kibum's brown hair, which has began to grow down the back of his neck, has a few hairclips in it. His long, pretty robe, which flares at the bottom, is much less traditional than Minho is used to. And the fabrics hanging over his arm - they all must be unfamiliar to Minho, with many different colours, and sparkling with magic.

The energy between them is tense, Kibum's eyes sharp and Minho's defensive. Jinki smiles sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you." Minho says finally. Kibum's eyes widen in surprise at the small, but forced, smile on Minho's face. It's a smile nevertheless - an expression of warmth, an attempt at peace.

Kibum nods tersely, his unreadable expression not softening. He turns back to Jinki.

"Come in, come in." He says, pulling Jinki inside of the shop. "I haven't seen you since the crowning. Let me look at your crown."

He takes the crown from Jinki's head delicately and puts it underneath his desk lamp. He looks at it closely, turning it slowly between his slender, skilled fingers. He nods to himself, and Jinki can see him taking notes in his mind.

"Relax." Jinki whispers to Minho. "He doesn't bite."

Kibum places the crown back on Jinki's head.

"Coffee?" He asks, still not looking at Minho. "It's too early for you. Aren't you usually in bed?"

"Yah." Jinki whines. "Make us coffee."

Kibum bows, mocking him.

"My pleasure, your majesty."

Jinki pulls Minho by his hand to one of the desks, sitting Minho down by his shoulders. He smiles reassuringly, patting Minho's head.

"You look so scared." Jinki laughs, amused by Minho's scowl. "He's cuter than he looks."

"I'm fine." Minho grumbles.

Kibum comes back to them. He hands Jinki a mug full of coffee, and then pushes one across the desk towards Minho, not looking at him. Jinki smiles to himself.

"Well," Kibum says. He sits in one of the chairs and crosses his legs. "What do you need, hyung?"

Jinki takes a sip of the coffee, which is warm and sugary. Minho is looking around the room. His eyes pass over the fabrics and colours, the cauldrons in the corner and the enchanted cieling. He seems impressed. 

"Minho wanted to see you, actually." Jinki says casually, smirking at the way Kibum chokes on his coffee and struggles to swallow. Minho is tapping his fingertips on the table nervously, and Kibum looks at him suspiciously.

"Oh." Kibum says, watching him.

Minho bites his lip.

The silence is awkward. Jinki continues to drink coffee. He shouldn't be amused, but it  _ is  _ sort of funny how Minho looks ready to jump out of his skin. Jinki knows the truth - Kibum is harmless. But Minho knows nothing of his cute, soft, warm center. Just as Kibum doesn't know Minho's.

"Well?" Kibum asks sharply. 

Minho makes eye contact with him.

"If it's not a problem," He says quietly, "Would you be able to help me with a charm?"

Kibum blinks.

"A charm?"

"A fabric charm, more specifically." Minho says, his voice growing stronger. "I want to enchant them to provide warmth and comfort throughout the end of winter."

Kibum's face softens slightly.

"Why do you want to..." He asks quietly.

"It's for the family of the elf who died." Minho says, "I just want to provide a little comfort to them. I know how much your work is praised in the kingdom, so I thought you might be able to help me."

Kibum taps his finger on his mug, thinking quietly. He finally looks up, and an understanding seems to pass between the two of them.

"I'll help you." He says, at last.

Minho smiles.

"Thank you."

Jink watches, soothed by coffee and still a little sleepy. It's interesting to watch his two favourite people interact 

"Do you want to start now?" Kibum asks, reaching over to grab a notebook from another desk. Minho looks at him gratefully.

"If you're not too busy."

Kibum gives him an appraising look, and then finally, he pulls out the chair beside him 

"You can sit here." Kibum says, his eyes flickering away, embarrassed. 

They scribble in the notebook together, talking about ideas and drinking coffee. It's... soothing, Kibum showing Minho different fabrics and Minho using his magic to demonstrate his ideas. After a while, Jinki stops paying attention.

He closes his eyes, letting their soft murmurs pass him by. The room is cold, but he's comforted by the two people he loves, warm in their presence. He falls asleep like that, slumped in his chair, dozing.

After a while, he feels a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Hey," Minho says warmly, and ruffles Jinki's hair. "Wake up."

Jinki rubs his eyes. Kibum is talking to a couple by the door, probably customers, and Minho hovers over him.

"Kibum-sii is busy now. Are you ready to go?" Minho asks him. 

Jinki hums in agreement. Minho holds out his hand, and Jinki clasps it. He's pulled gently to his feet. For a moment, Jinki just hovers close to him, then he runs a hand through his hair.

They step towards the door, and Minho takes Jinki's hand, tucking it into his pocket to keep it warm.

"We're leaving now, Kibummie." Jinki says quietly to Kibum, when he passes him.

The customers grow silent at Minho and Jinki's presence. They bow quickly. Kibum nods to Jinki, and then he nods to Minho, too, a silent understanding passing between them. Jinki's heart warms.

Outside, it's grown even colder. Jinki can feel the promise of snow in the air. Minho wraps an arm around his waist, pulling Jinki to his side.

"What did you think of Kibum?" Jinki asks sleepily.

"He's interesting." Minho says, "Although I don't think he likes me very much. I should get used to it, I suppose. Everyone is still afraid of me."

"You've exceeded his expectations already," Jinki says, "Don't worry too much. Forgiveness takes time."

Jinki rests his head on Minho's shoulder, walking slowly.

"Are you still tired, sunshine? Do you want to go home?"

"Let's take a break for today, we've worked so hard." Jinki murmurs, "There's somewhere I want to take you. Let's go on a date."

"Ah," Minho smiles, "How could I say no to that?"

☼ ☽

The magical little coffee shop is hard to find.

It sits on the outskirts of the kingdom, hidden by trees and enchanted to only be found by the pure of heart. Jinki had found it on one particularly sad day, maddened by despair - he'd wandered until he'd found the old, tiny building. The brick was moulding, but the inside was homely and warm.

The owner had told him the cafe was as old as time itself. It was a place for people with golden hearts to be comforted. He'd drank tea there, soothed from the inside out, and he had went back a few times afterwards.

Now, he guides Minho there, through the forest and out of their kingdom. For today, they're adventurers again, holding hands and finding their way through bare branches and the cold air. The walk is relaxing, the bitter breeze waking Jinki up completely.

"Where are we going?" Minho asks again, grinning. His face is youthful and bright, and some of his old childishness is returning to his face little by little as their boots become caked in mud.

He's playful, darting in front of Jinki, speaking to the animals in the trees. Often, his magic will escape him, dancing around the forest in shimmers of white light. Jinki laughs, amused by his innocence, and the duality of the scarred king.

"Where are we going?" Minho says again.

Jinki keeps his mouth shut, his feet sinking into the mud of the forest. 

"We're almost there." He says, and Minho scowls.

"I want to know."

"Be patient."

Minho grumbles, and Jinki feels joy swirling inside of him. He isn't used to it yet. Happiness feels fragile, as if it could disappear any second now. 

Eventually, they reach the end of the forest, and walk out into the outskirts of the kingdom. There, behind the trees, is a small building.

"See it?"

Minho nods.

"What is it?"

"A cafe," Jinki smiles, "Come on."

They walk up to the door, which has a cute, rusting knocker in the shape of a fairy. Jinki knocks, and waits.

The old woman comes to the door again. She has long, grey hair, and sharp green eyes that seem to see all of the way to your soul. There's something mystical about her, strangely otherwordly, that makes you want to step away. When she sees Jinki, though, she smiles widely.

"The child of the sun." She says mysteriously, "I heard stories about you from the stars."

"Did you?" Jinki grins.

"Pisces told me about your adventures." Her eyes flicker to Minho. "You've brought moonlight back to your kingdom..."

She holds out a worn, wrinkled hand.

"The child of the moon." She says warmly, "I'm delighted to meet you."

Minho takes her hand. She lets go and touches his face instead. Jinki grins at the affronted look on Minho's face.

"Your heart is the most beautiful I've ever seen." She sighs. Minho's ears turn pink, and he seems moved. "Come in. We only have one visitor today."

They step inside. Jinki grins when he sees Jonghyun sitting in the corner, writing. He doesn't look up when they walk inside, too invested in his work.

The cafe is dim inside, the only lights from hanging lamps. There are small flowers in vases on every table, and a magical smell in the air, which reminds Jinki of baked goods and the forest. The woman had once said the smell of the cafe is different for everyone.

"Sit," She says, gesturing to a table near the window, "I'll bring everything to you."

They sit at the table together. Minho looks around, his eyes curious. Jinki leans across the table and takes his hands, drawing Minho's eyes back to him.

"What do you think?"

"It's mysterious." Minho says, in a hushed voice.

"There are a lot of stories here."

"I can feel them." Minho says, "All of the whispers of the past are in the walls. Can you hear them?"

Jinki meets his eyes, smiling gently. Minho smiles back.

"How did you find this place?"

"On a dark day," Jinki said, "It showed itself to me."

Minho nods. He rubs his thumbs over the back of Jinki's hand.

The old woman walks up to them, and places a tray of cakes on the table.

"You've already had coffee, right?"

"How did you know that?" Minho asks.

The woman winks.

"I brought you cream cakes."

"They don't have any strange enchantments in them, do they?" Jinki grins. "Will I wake up tomorrow with devil horns? A green face? Three legs instead of four?"

The old woman ruffles his hair. Her eyes twinkle with youthfulness, joy, and mystery, but her form is old and worn. She looks as if she's lived forever.

Before she leaves, she places an old scrap of paper on the table beside Jinki.

"I thought you might want this." She says, "Enjoy the cream cakes."

She disappears, wandering out into the back of the shop. Jinki picks up the scrap of paper curiously.

"Read it aloud." Minho says.

_ "O, where does the time go? I feel it is stretched in front of me, a thousand years of sunlight and moonlight scattered throughout space. As the first rulers of the sun and moon, we grew and guided much together, didn't we? I am glad for our struggle, and our joy. It has made us who we are today. Now we must give up our magic for our heirs. It is a bittersweet sacrifice. _

_ When I came to the throne, I was lonely. It was difficult, ruling the sun alone, with no time to rest. I fell apart until you came to me. You know that don't you? You are the only person who could ever understand me. My best friend, and my hope, thank you. I will treasure the moonlight you shared with me for eternity. _

_ I write to you now in hopes you will always remember us. Even after we die, we will remain friends. I feel we are tied together by fate. Destiny brought the sun and the moon together. Let's stay grateful we could find each other.  _

_ No matter what, you are my family. We do not need magic for that. _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Your old friend. _ "

Jinki smiles, placing the parchment back onto the table gently. He runs his fingertips over the page. It's a letter from his ancestor, the first ruler of the sun, to Minho's ancestor, the first ruler of the moon. Perhaps it was even the last letter he ever sent.

Minho swallows.

"From the beginning," Minho says, "The sun and the moon were best friends."

Jinki nods. His eyes sting with tears, and he looks down. Minho squeezes his hand.

"I feel we are tied together by fate." Jinki repeats softly.

It's magical, really. There's the white winter sky passing by, the sparkle in Minho's eyes, the dim, warm cafe. There's something enchanted about the moment. For a second, Jinki thinks the sun and the moon are in the room with them.

"I don't know how to get used to being happy." Jinki says.

Minho clears his throat.

"I-" He says, his voice thick with emotion. He looks away. "We should eat."

Jinki rubs his eyes. Minho, embarrassed, bites into a cake.

"It's tasty." He says, once he's swallowed. Jinki raises his eyebrows. "Come on, sunshine, eat."

The cream cakes are warm and sugary, sweet on Jinki's tongue. They taste homely, like freshly baked goods you'd eat at home while they're still hot. It's a feeling Jinki has never experienced, but the magic in the cakes makes him feel it. He imagines home and safety.

"Oh my god, it's so good." Jinki says, through a mouthful of food. Minho raises an eyebrow.

"You're not very polite, hyung."

"Yah!" Jinki's tear stained eyes crinkle with amusement.

Minho reaches forward and wipes away cream from Jinki's top lip with his thumb. Jinki smiles.

For a moment, there's an enchanted silence.

"You should get used to being happy soon," Minho says, and runs his hand over Jinki's cheek. "Because I'm going to make sure you're happy forever."

☼ ☽

The library is peaceful until Taemin bursts through the doors.

It goes like this: Minho's legs are crossed on the carpet by Jinki's chair, an old book open in his lap. Jinki is dozing in his chair, curled up like a cat. The windows are shut, but the library is still cold, the dark grey clouds passing by slowly but with promise. 

The peaceful silence is broken when the doors open, slamming against the walls. Jinki stirs from his nap, and Minho jumps in surprise. They were expecting visitors - Jinki wanted all of his friends to meet Minho - but the entrance was a shock.

"Hyung!" Taemin exclaims, and Jinki rubs his eyes. 

Taemin is almost unrecognisable from the knight Jinki remembers, even as he bows to them in greeting. He's dressed in a silk, almost see through, shirt, with flared trousers, a bold outfit that Jinki suspects Kibum made for him. He stands in a relaxed sort of way, his expression still innocent, but there's something older about him, more mature, since he's been travelling alone.

When he runs a hand through his hair, his cheeks full and dimpled, Jinki feels joy rise within him. He missed his friend.

"Taeminnie," Jinki says warmly, sitting up. Taemin grins and throws himself into Minho's chair.

Minho looks back at them. Taemin's grin fades a little when he meets Minho's gaze, but the light in his eyes doesn't burn out. 

"Your majesty." Taemin greets, his voice tight.

"It's nice to meet you." Minho says politely, turning back to his book.

Taemin looks at Jinki again, his eyes sparkling.

"How are you?" Jinki laughs.

"Busy!" Taemin says, "I've been to so many places, you can't even imagine. There was an island where I looked for gold, I flew with the fairies-"

Taemin rambles, the stories of his travels filling the library. He gestures with his hands, growing more animated and less shy the more he talks. Jinki can imagines his bright, fun adventures - all of the dreams Taemin wanted to achieve, Jinki can see them all, and they're so beautiful.

"Where are you going next?"

"I think I'll sail far away," Taemin says, "Until Summer. I'll return in Summer."

"Oh?" Jinki says, "I'll have to wait that long to see you again?"

"Sorry?" Taemin says, but he definitely isn't sorry. "I mean, I do want to settle down, eventually. Just not yet."

Jinki grins and ruffles Taemin's hair.

"What about you?" Taemin asks, "What's it like to be a king at last?"

"Busy." Jinki whines. "There's so much to do every day."

"Shouldn't you have expected that, hyung? You've been trained in kingship since you were a child."

"I just want to sleep." Jinki pouts.

Minho chuckles to himself. Taemin looks at him, and then back at Jinki.

_ Things okay?  _ He mouths. Jinki nods, his cheeks turning pink. Taemin turns back to Minho, his eyes focused, and Minho flinches - Taemin must be assessing Minho's magic, tugging at it to analyse him.

Taemin nods to himself. Jinki opens his mouth to speak, but then the door opens. Kibum steps into the library, dressed in a huge sweater and tights.

"Hey-" Kibum starts to say, but then his eyes land on Taemin. They narrow dangerously. "Yah! You're the kid who stole silk shirt!"

Taemin's eyes widen.

"Um." He says, blinking. Kibum strides towards him.

"Sorry?" Taemin says, backing up on the chair, "But it looks so good on me, doesn't it?"

Kibum's eyes scan Taemin, who's scrambled to the back of the armchair to escape him. Kibum's ears turn pink.

"Whatever." He says, gritting his teeth. "You better pay me for it."

"Hello to you too, Kibummie." Jinki laughs. 

The scene is bright and amusing. Taemin and Kibum have known each other through Jinki for hundreds of years, but their dynamic must have shifted now that Taemin was no longer tied to the castle. Kibum turns to Minho, ignoring Taemin.

"Hey," Kibum says, "Can I sit with you?"

Minho looks up, surprised. Kibum's eyes flicker away, his smile embarrassed, and the moment is pure and precious. It's another tentative step towards what might become friendship, Jinki thinks. Another piece of history, slotted into the bookshelves and the book pages. 

"Sure." Minho says.

Kibum sits beside Minho, tucking his legs beneath him. He leans over Minho, peering curiously at his book.

"What are you reading?" He asks.

"Oh, it's a book about sports..." Minho begins.

They murmur to each other quietly, discussing the book. Jinki smiles, his heart melting. Taemin leans over the armchair to get his attention.

"You seem so happy." Taemin says.

Jinki tilts his head.

"I'm always happy." 

Taemin shakes his head.

"You don't have to pretend. I know you suffered for a long time." He says, "You don't always have to be sunshine for everyone, hyung. Haven't you learned that yet?"

Jinki thinks of every painful day, every time he'd thought he would die from the heart ache. It's true that grief, darkness, and shadows followed him ever since the betrayal. Perhaps Taemin is right. Perhaps he's allowed to let himself be sad, too.

"You're right." Jinki says. 

He lets out a breath. He knows now how much he's changed. How much the sun, the moon, Minho, and most importantly, his own spirit, has changed him. He feels honest, now. He doesn't have to pretend. Taemin's right.

Taemin smiles. He's about to say something else, but the library door opens again.

"Hi." Jonghyun says lazily. He looks small and cute in the doorway, wrapped in a huge coat. His face is sweet and open, and Jinki can see a notebook sticking out of his pocket. "I brought witch's brew."

Jinki grins.

"Finally," He says, "A man with taste."

They sit together, drinking and laughing, getting to know one another more. Even Minho contributes to the conversations, although he sits awkwardly, his shoulders stiff and his face tense. 

As the night passes, the moon grows brighter, and their conversation gets louder. Taemin stretches across the chair, like a cat, his head hanging from the arm of the chair. He teases Kibum, who keeps strolling around the library, peering curiously into every nook and cranny. Jonghyun lounges on the floor next to Minho, and they've started playing a card game, yelling at each other, their cautiousness faded by alcohol.

There's a moment, when Jinki sits back and realises the night is completely and utterly perfect. He buzzes with warmth and alcohol, and the love he feels for this group of friends - his _family_ - overflows. It's beyond belief. He never thought he'd have peace like this.

It feels like before the war. It feels  _ better. _

As if sensing his thoughts, Minho looks back at him, his eyes shining in the moonlight. He tilts his head, and smiles, a secret moment just for the two of them.

Eventually, the night gets so late that even the lamps in the library can't ease the darkness, nor can they warm the freezing room. Taemin stands first, rubbing his eyes. He's grown much quieter, his teasing voice fading away.

"Time to head home." He says sweetly. He leans down and kisses Jinki's head clumsily, then wraps his arms around Kibum, who pushes him away quickly. 

"I'll take him home, if you want." Jonghyun pipes up. "He can hardly walk."

Jinki giggles. Taemin wraps his arm around Jonghyun's shoulder, leaning on him. They only met tonight, but they seem to enjoy each other's company a lot, and they grew comfortable with each other's company quickly. 

"See you," Jonghyun says. He turns to Minho. "Let's have a rematch soon."

"Oh, you're on." Minho says, and Jonghyun grins. 

They leave happily, yelling their goodbyes. Jinki shakes his head, amused. Kibum comes to sit beside Jinki.

"That brat still hasn't paid me." Kibum says sleepily. "Did Jjong hyung leave?"

"Yes." Jinki says, amused. Drunk Kibum is cute and affectionate - he holds Jinki's hand.

"Damn." Kibum murmurs.

They sit in a comfortable quiet, the only sound the turning of pages as Minho reads still. Eventually, he slumps against the chair, the book lying face down on his lap.

"Did you have fun?" Jinki asks him.

Minho looks up and smiles. He looks so sweet that Jinki quickly leans down and kisses him, ignoring Kibum's protests.

"I hoped they liked me." Minho says.

"Stop worrying about that," Kibum says, waving a hand, "If you always worry about what others think of you, you lose your sense of self."

"Kibummie is very wise." Jinki hisses to Minho, causing Kibum to hit him.

But it's true that Jinki has learned a lot from Kibum. He continues to learn so much from the people around him - he admires them so much, taking their feelings and opinions to heart. He wants to be a king open to criticism. He doesn't want to be above the kingdom, but at the center of it.

"Hey, Minho," Kibum says lazily, "I think I misunderstood you."

"Hm?" 

"I might be wrong about you. What if we all are?"

Minho blinks. Jinki smiles to himself.

"Let's be friends one day." Kibum murmurs.

"Okay." Minho says.

Kibum stands, slightly unsteady on his feet. He straightens out his jumper, his hands clumsier than usual, but his smile just as bright. He looks sheepish and cute, his cheeks flushed a little with alcohol. In the moonlight, he shines, 

"I'll go now," He sing songs.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jinki asks.

"I'm okay." Kibum says, "Maybe I'll catch that little brat on my way back to the shop."

Jinki laughs, giggling even after Kibum has left the library. It's just Minho and Jinki again, sitting in the quiet library, as happiness bubbles in Jinki's chest. He remembers all of the conversations, every smile and glance, and it makes his dimples deepen. 

"Sunshine," Minho asks, "Did I do well?"

"Of course." Jinki says, "I'm so happy. Thank you for meeting everyone."

The silence is warm and comfortable.

"Come sit with me." Minho says, after a while.

Jinki slips from the chair to sit with him.

They sit facing each other on the carpet, their knees touching, and it reminds Jinki of when they grew up together. They did it in this library - reading, learning, growing. Now, they face each other amongst the same books, under the same moon. How many times had they sat here?

But so much has changed since then.

Minho's face is worn with age, his scar stretched deeply across his face. His eyes have lost a little youth, trauma hiding behind his warmth - but beneath that, there's the childish spirit that Jinki remembers, the fire and kindness and strength that makes Minho  _ him.  _ He's the dependable moon, shining on through every dark night.

What does Minho see, when he looks at Jinki? An old sun, bright and hot and healing? Has he changed a lot? Jinki hopes he has grown, like the plants he brings to life, bloomed the way flowers do. Though he may have struggled at times, though some of his leaves might wilted, he had become so beautiful, right? Hadn't he become the king he'd always want to be?

Jinki is proud of both of them.

"What are you thinking about?" Jinki asks quietly.

"It's going to snow soon." Minho says, simply.

Jinki looks out of the huge library window, at the dark clouds just visible in the night sky.

"Really?"

"Yes." Minho leans forward, taking Jinki's hands into his own. "I was saving the first snowfall for a moment like this."

Jinki watches the sky, smiling. He waits for the snow to fall, waits for a snowflake to fall down the windowpane. But Minho takes his chin with his hand, and pulls Jinki's face towards him.

"My flower," Minho says warmly, "I'm so happy beside you."

He kisses beside Jinki's mouth tenderly, lingering there for a moment. Jinki lets out a sigh.

"How was your day?" Jinki asks, as always. He kisses the space underneath Minho's jaw.

Minho leans into him, pressing their heads together.

"Completely perfect."

Then, Minho leans back.

"Look." He murmurs, "It's here. The first snowfall of this year."

The snow has begun to fall, tiny snowflakes slipping down the library window. As Jinki watches, it grows heavier and heavier, beginning to cover the kingdom in white. The first snowfall of the year, Jinki thinks. It was the year they came back to each other.

"A new beginning," Minho says. Thunder crackles. "Are you ready?"

Jinki rests his head on Minho's shoulder. He stays close to him, clutching at Minho's royal robe with his hands. He's safe here. He's right next to the moon, where he should be.

"I'm ready."

THE END.


	13. the story of the sun and the moon

**1500 years later.**

There's a story the elves tell their children:

At the marketplace, there is a stall unlike the others.

It sits at the end of the market, wrapped in vines and flowers. Across the stall are numerous plants of varying colours, all with different enchantments. That bright yellow flower, luring you towards it with its vibrancy? It could turn you into a frog. That tiny tree, which seems to be watch your every move? It could tell you secrets you could never imagine.

The stall shouldn't be unique. It should be hardly distinguishable from the other stalls around it - that jam stall across from it, for example, is just as pretty, with a hand painted sign and a welcoming smile from the old woman behind it. But there's something extraordinary about this stall selling plants, something that makes it the most wonderful stall in the world.

Lee Jinki, the 37th king of the elfish Kingdom, stands behind the stall. It's belonged to him for over 2000 years. Summer has made his hair bright with different colours - orange, yellow, red. He seems to sparkle in the moonlight, glowing with magic and power. But his smile is huge. He isn't intimidating.

Elves who pass the stall will talk to the king happily. They sing along with him to the music playing all night long. He seems at peace in the night market - they are drawn to him, his warmth and delight, his innocence and reliability. He hands out his charms for free, and will shake your hand, will ruffle your hair as if he's known you forever. He rules the sun. He used to run this stall in secret, but everything has changed since then.

This is the king that brought back moonlight to the kingdom, the elves say to their children, this is the king that brought us peace. He brought back the night markets, the laughter, the love for moonlight. He brought back Choi Minho, our king.

He has friends everywhere, others say. That famous writer, who inspires and uplifts us with his words? That's Kim Jonghyun, their majesties friend and patronage. The mysterious adventurer, who is hardly ever seen, but brings innocence and joy everywhere he goes? That's Lee Taemin, King Jinki's old guard, who now has been places they never even knew existed. The kingdom's best tailor, who's shop was built from nothing? That's King Jinki's best friend, Kim Kibum.

But most of all, they say, there's Lee Jinki's husband. The kind, strong king, who has never once failed them. Choi Minho is the dependable moon, and the elf who brought back peace with his bravery. He's always by King Jinki's side, the elves say, and he never would betray us.

When Minho strolls through the night market now, glowing with moonlight, nobody averts their gazes. In fact, they bow to him. They bring him gifts, and ask him to tell them stories. Tell us again, they say, the story of the sun and the moon. Tell us again how your curse was broken. 

Through the bustling market Minho walks. Past the children's rides, where the children (who should really be in bed, by now) laugh and scream on the rollercoasters and merry go rounds. Past the food stalls, hot and homely, their smell drifting through the market and tempting anyone who passes. Towards the sun.

(When Minho reaches Jinki, he leans over the stall, smiling playfully. 

"My flower," He says, "Do you have anything for me today?"

"Kiss me first." Jinki says happily, so he does)

You won't just find them at the market, though, the elves say. Legend says that they wander the forests often, like two ghosts, enchanting the animals they pass with their wisdom and beauty. They laugh and tell stories amongst the trees, their happiness magic itself.

It wasn't always like this, older elves who remember the fear and the war tell their children, we didn't always have such kind, peaceful lives. Many are shocked when they grow up and learned that once, the night and the moon were feared. It's unbelievable.

How could the night ever be feared, the children ask? After all, they laughed there, they had fun, and they were safe. The moon they know is home.

Well, the elves smile, let me tell you the story of the sun and the moon.


End file.
